The Masquerade
by fearthepaintedangel
Summary: When Queen Serenity falls suddenly ill she decides it's time to find her daughter, Princess Serenity - a husband. What better way to search for one than to host a Masquerade ball every week? People from around the galaxy are invited - including the Sailor Senshi! Drama ensues as the Senshi fall in love with handsome generals and Serena discovers the man behind the mask...
1. Invitations for a Fighting Chance

**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my new fic, "_The Masquerade"_ and I hope you will enjoy this first chapter! :)**

* * *

"A husband?" Serena threw her hands in the air, her facing heating up in embarrassment just at the mention of something so trivial in the face of her mother's illness. "I've barely turned seventeen. I still have a year at least, until I am required to marry. And that's the last thing on my mind while you're lying here sick, Mama." Serena bent down on her knees and took her mother's sickly white hand in her own, stroking circles around her mother's knuckles, something she had done as a child whenever her mother told her stories and legends and fairytales of their great moon kingdom. Her mother's voice had always been comfort like the smooth sand among a bed of rocks. Serena would sit by her mother's side like this, her hands clasped around her mother's, her head resting on her lap, listening carefully so that she did not miss a word of the princess' adventure or the villain's demise.

Queen Serenity stroked her daughter's endless golden blonde hair and repeated what she had said before. "I know this seems too soon, sweetheart but you know as well as I that with this sickness I won't be able to rule our kingdom for much longer. When I am gone –"

Serena cut her off, "You're not dying, Mama. Don't even speak that way."

"Serena, just listen, please." Her mother breathed. Serena could hear the strain it put on her to sit up and speak like this so she remained silent as her mother continued. "When I am gone, you will need to take the throne as my rightful heir and Queen. But when you do, I know for certain that the Senate will push for a royal marriage. And the Senate cares only about what's best for the kingdom, not about whom you love. What I'm trying to say is – I want you to find a husband before you become Queen, before I'm gone. That way I can make sure you marry someone whom you love, rather than someone the Senate believes will bring the most benefit to the kingdom."

_Marriage?_ Serena couldn't help the shiver down her spine. Marriage was something she knew she would have to do one day, something she had even fantasized about, but in this moment the knowledge of impending marriage seemed like a vast and unknown event she was not ready for. "But Mama, what would be so wrong with who the Senate picks?" Serena mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, what would be so wrong with marrying whom the Senate chooses for me? I would be helping my kingdom as my first act as queen." Serena did not look her mother in the eyes, knowing she would find surprise.

"You cannot be serious, Serena. You want to marry someone who you barely know? Someone that you don't love? Someone that the Senate chooses for you? What happened to my little girl who only dreamed of being in love?" Queen Serenity lifted her daughter's head off her lap and studied her face. "What's wrong? What's making you say this?"

"Nothing. Besides, I don't want to think about marriage and husbands right now. I want to be by your side. I can't think of anything else while you are sick, Mama. I can spend my time with you, and when the time comes, I'll just marry whomever the Senate chooses." Serena looked down at her hands, avoiding her mother's eyes again.

Queen Serenity put a hand to her daughter's chin and lifted it to look her in the eyes again. Blue eyes staring back at the same blue. "No. There's something else that's bothering you. You are not the kind of person to sit by and marry someone you don't know."

Serena couldn't hold it in any longer; she got up with a sigh and shrugged her shoulders bitterly. "That's the thing, Mama. I don't actually _know_ _anyone_. I've been in this castle and in its grounds almost my entire life. And I know it's because I'm the princess and that it's for my own safety, but Mama, I haven't met someone around my age since...since Daddy died."

Then the moment Serena had been dreading came, the reason she didn't want to say anything in the first place. The moment when her mother's eyes looked away almost lost in a sad daze. The same look she got every time Serena mentioned her father after he died when she was only six years old. It was the same look her mother gave her over the years whenever she asked if she could leave the castle grounds. It was always followed by the words, "It's just too dangerous for you out there, sweetheart." So, for the eleven years since her father's death, Serena had learned to accept that her world would only consist of her large castle and the moon gardens in the castle grounds that her father had taught her to love. She accepted that her only company would be the echoes of the empty halls and her busy and sad mother.

"I know you hate that I have kept you here, sweetheart, but it's for the best. Try to understand." Queen Serenity pleaded softly to her daughter. Serena turned away to hide tears. Serena did not understand how her mother thought she could find a husband if she was never even let outside the castle grounds.

Queen Serenity spoke again. "I understand that you don't really know anyone your age, but that's exactly what I was getting to Serena." Serena turned to face her mother again, after the tears had all dried up. "I want to hold a ball for you. Every week. I want you to be able to meet men and women your age. I want you to find someone you love. I want you to find someone to _marry_ at these balls."

Serena stared incredulously at her mother. "A ball? You can't be serious."

"But I am. At the end of every week, the castle will hold balls where men and women around your age, from around the galaxy, will come to dance and eat and enjoy themselves. All the while, you will find someone you want to marry." Queen Serenity smiled, pleased with her plan.

_People my age?_ Serena couldn't contain her surprise. Never in her life had she ever thought her mother would do something as spontaneous as letting her meet hundreds of people her age. Though in hindsight, her mother was still sticking to her principles of keeping Serena trapped in the castle grounds. Her mother was bringing the people to her but not letting Serena out herself. A brilliant plan, really. But there was still something her mother had overlooked.

"That's all seems wonderful, Mama. But, everyone will know I'm the _princess_ of the Moon. There will be no end to the line of suitors and deceivers because the men will all want to be the future king and the women will know that nothing has better benefits than being friends with the most powerful princess in the galaxy. Your balls will be filled with nothing more than liars, cheaters and deceivers, nothing I haven't encountered before, of course. But you can't expect me to fall in love when the cards are all stacked up against me."

Before the queen could reply, a knock came at the heavy double doors to the Queen's chambers. "You may enter."

In scuttled a maid, with flaming red hair, something very uncommon in the Moon kingdom. The maid was about Serena's height and she wore her unusual hair in a tight French braid. Her face was sprinkled with freckles around her nose. Her bright green eyes were averted down and her hands were clasped in front of her apron as she bowed to the Queen and Serena in turn.

The Queen rubbed her forehead softly, "Right, I almost forgot. Serena, this is your new maid, Sophie. She will be aiding you with getting ready for each ball and helping you while I am ill. I wanted you to have someone when I can't be there, especially with the upcoming tension of the balls."

"Mama, you still can't be serious about those balls after all I've just told you!"

"Serena, you will have to face liars, cheaters and deceivers all the time when you are queen, you might as well start now." Queen Serenity said firmly.

"Dealing with that as queen is one thing, but having to climb through a haystack to find a husband seems unfair to me. There has to be another way of approaching this." Serena implored.

"There is no other way, Serena. Let's just try this shall we? We can stop if it really isn't working." The Queen gave her a hopeful look.

It was that moment when the quiet maid finally spoke up. "If I may interrupt, my lady, why not try a masquerade?"

"A masquerade?" Serena turned to the maid and really _looked_ at her for the first time since she came in. The maid seemed to be around fifteen years old, much younger than Serena's other maids. The girl had round and soft features that made her look kind. Serena couldn't help noticing that the girl never stopped twisting her fingers in her apron. "What do you mean by a masquerade?"

The maid hesitated, and then spoke again with more confidence than before. "The men and women who come to the ball, including yourself, Princess, you would all wear _masks_. No one would know who the other person is."

"No one would know...That's a brilliant idea!" Serena exclaimed turning to her mother. "Mama, it's the perfect plan. If everyone's wearing a mask then no one will know who I am!"

"And that's a good thing?" The Queen teased.

"You said your name was Sophie, right?" Serena addressed the maid.

"Yes, Princess." Sophie bowed.

"Don't call me that. And don't bow. I hate it when they bow. You are now my friend, Sophie and we are going to have a lot of fun together." Serena smiled at the scandalized look on Sophie's face at the words _friend_ and _fun_.

"I'm glad you're finally enjoying yourself, sweetheart." The Queen smiled and Serena offered a smile back. Finally, some hope was stirring inside her. _I'm going to meet people!_ The Queen called one of her assistants in. "You may start on the invitations, I want them sent out by tomorrow; make sure to add that the balls will be Masquerade, and that they will begin next week."

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

"It's all over the papers, Mina! The Queen is hosting balls every week to find the Princess a husband!" Artemis exclaimed, his whiskers twitching slightly in his excitement. The white cat had jumped on to Mina's bed this morning meowing on and on about the Masquerade balls that were starting next week.

"I know, I know. You've said that about ten times in the past two minutes, Artemis! Now leave me alone so I can go back to sleep!"

The blonde haired girl pulled the blanket over her head again but Artemis wasn't having it. He pulled the covers back down and settled himself on Mina's stomach, looking intently at her. "You know what you have to do, Mina. This is your chance to start your mission. It's your destiny to protect the Moon Princess. You have to find a way to get invited to those balls."

Mina glared at Artemis. "I know what my mission is, Artemis. Believe me, I know better than you think. Now, can you let me go back to sleep?"

"Are you not listening to me? You have to get yourself invited to those balls! It's the only chance you'll have!" Artemis meowed louder in Mina's ear.

Mina pushed the white cat off her stomach and placed him on the floor next to her bed and stated calmly. "In about a minute someone will knock at the door."

"What? What are you talking about Mina? Have you gone insane? I'm talking about important things right now!"

"Just wait for one minute and you'll see." Mina repeated. Artemis saw no point in arguing further and decided to wait the minute.

Just as Mina predicted, a knock came at the door a minute later and she finally got up from her small bed tucked into the corner of her one bedroom house. It was nearly eleven in the morning; no one would knock on Mina's door at this time in the day, not anyone Artemis knew of at least.

"Artemis, get the door while I change." Artemis obliged silently walking to the door. He opened it with the button Mina had installed on the wall for him next to the umbrella stand, to find one of the Queen's many messengers, a pudgy looking man, dressed in the customary royal purple robes and hat along with a bursting messenger bag.

"Good morning! Is your mistress home by chance, good cat?" The man asked looking down at Artemis pleasantly.

"Why yes, she'll be out shortly. May I ask what you are delivering?" Artemis asked politely.

"The Queen's invitations of course! I've been out all mornin' delivering them to all the noble young men and women in the Moon kingdom. Though I got the lucky end of the stick, some of the others had to head out to the other planets to deliver invitations to the foreign princes and princesses."

"Invitations! Surely not to the Masquerade balls, are they?" Artemis jumped up on his back paws in excitement.

"The very same!" The messenger chuckled just as Mina emerged from the bathroom dressed properly for a young woman in a simple yellow dress and her hair tied with a red ribbon. "Why hello, Princess Venus! I'm pleased to be the messenger to deliver your invitation to the Masquerade balls!" The messenger bowed deeply while extending his hand with the invitation from his bag.

"The pleasure is all mine thank you." Mina said taking the silver invitation from him.

"I'll be off then, Princess! Glad I didn't need to come all the way to Venus to see you! It'll be very convenient that you live here in the Moon kingdom while going the balls every week, won't it? I've got to deliver more invitations, good day madam!" And with a flourish the messenger left.

"If you knew that an invitation would come, why didn't you tell me?!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't _know_ _necessarily_ that I would get one, but really who are we kidding? I'm the Princess of Venus! Besides, there's no way the Queen would forget us." Mina turned to sit on the couch and read the invitation.

"_Us?_ Us as in who?" Artemis asked suspiciously.

Mina looked up. "Who else? I know it's been about eleven years since we've seen each other, let alone talked, but even if the other girls have forgotten, there's no way the Queen would."

Artemis was more confused now. "The girls?"

Mina gave Artemis a mischievous smile. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" Mina laughed. "The princesses of the other planets. The other guardians. The _Sailor Senshi_, of course!"

* * *

"Mom!" exclaimed Ami. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming home until next week."

"The Queen gave me the rest of the week off while she prepares for the Masquerade balls which I would be no help to her for. As the Consul of the Queen I know how to handle issues of the court and the kingdom, but not invitations and table settings for a ball!" Consul Mercury laughed lightly tossing her blue hair – a shade darker than Ami's and much longer – off her shoulder.

"Well that's good for me, Mom! I haven't seen you in ages! I'm glad you're home!" And Ami meant it; she rarely got to see her mother who was always busy being the Consul to the Queen and head of the Senate. Even when her mother was home on Mercury, her time was spent in her office working.

"Well, I'm glad I'm home too. And I've brought you something exciting!" Consul Mercury exclaimed. Ami was cautious; her mother's definition of something exciting was much different from hers. Her mother pulled from her briefcase a silver envelope marked on the back in white ink. _To Princess Mercury_.

_The ball_. Ami sighed. "Isn't this exciting? The Queen gave me this invitation herself so that I could give it to you! You've been invited to a ball, Ami! And the Princess' ball no less. You'll be able to meet young men and women all your age! Even the Princess herself!" Her mother looked very eager as she pushed the invitation into Ami's reluctant hands.

"The ball? Really?" Ami looked away. "I don't think I want to go though, Mom."

"Well that's ridiculous Ami. Think about it intelligently like I always tell you to. You've been reading those engineering and computer books from Earth again, haven't you?" Consul Mercury glanced at the stack hidden behind the government and law books her mother made her read. "I don't want you polluting your brain with such silly ideas, Ami. You have to think about your future." Ami hated it when her mother spoke of her 'future'. She hated the way her mother got that look in her eyes of the 'great' and 'intelligent' things Ami would do. "You'll be Consul one day and you have to know how to handle the people and the Senate. Going to these balls with be good for you. You'll be able to meet the Princess who you will work for as Consul one day and you'll be able to meet the noblemen and women who will take their parents' place in the Senate. This is your chance to get ready for your future, set up your contacts, and build your network for when you take my place." Consul Mercury encouraged.  
"I don't know, Mom. I don't think I can handle all that. I'd much rather to s-stay at home h-here." Ami mumbled, but at the scandalized look on her mother's face she added, "And I'll r-read up on all the books you've g-given me on the S-S-Senate and law. Please just don't make m-me go to the b-balls. I don't want t-to... I don't want to h-have t-to...m-meet p-people...or –"

"That's enough, Ami. Stop stuttering. I've told you over and over again that it makes you sound stupid. You have to learn to change that before you go out to talk with proper society. And that's enough talk about not going. You're going no matter what. I won't let you stay here when you could be out getting perfect contacts for you future in the Senate."

"But, Mother."

"That's enough, Ami. I don't want to have to take your computer away to make you listen. You are going and that's final." Consul Mercury straightened her suit and picked up her briefcase again. "I have to go attend to some business and then I'll be working in my office until late, so don't wait up for me and go to sleep early. You have a lot of studying to do tomorrow. I'm off." Ami's mother kissed her lightly on the forehead and was gone as quickly as she had come.

Ami sank down into her chair in front of her computer, a state of the art model made only in Mercury as was most of the new technology in the galaxy. Her fingers roamed over the covers of the many books her mother had assigned her to read and memorize. Her fingers then roamed over the covers of the books that her father once owned, the books on computers and engineering – everything Ami loved. She still remembered when her father used to sit her on his lap while he studied these books into the night reading her things from them that made no sense at all to her when she was so young.

Ami had begun to realize recently, why it was that her father had left her mother when Ami was only a young girl.

Her mother had gotten very obsessed with her 'future' recently and the more she got those talks from her mother, the more Ami found herself hiding away with another one of her father's books.

Ami could barely imagine what her life would be like as Consul one day. Of days spent in Senate meetings and attending to court business. When she was younger it was easier to believe her mother's plans for her and to even _want_ them herself. But now, she was starting to realize that being Consul may not be what she always wanted.

Ami looked down at the silver invitation in her hands. She was feeling anxious and uneasy. The mention of her having to go to a ball full of people was enough to scare her to death. Ami hadn't been out with anyone in years. The only friends she ever had were the marine fish in the lake by Mariner castle where she lived. She couldn't fathom having to talk and interact with complete strangers at these balls.

She opened the envelope and pulled the invitation out. She read aloud to herself, "..._you are hereby invited to the Masquerade balls._" Ami let out a relieved breath. She had completely forgotten that it would be a Masquerade ball. At least no one would know who she was and she wouldn't have to necessarily talk to anyone if she didn't want to. _I just have to get through these balls_, she thought.

* * *

"Princess Jupiter, are you sure you want to do this?" asked the pilot of Lita's spaceship. She could see the sweat beading off his brow. He was nervous. Just like the rest of her subjects. They were anxious and worried that she was going to have a fit while taking the spaceship to the Moon for the Princess' Masquerade balls. Every one of them had been trying all morning to convince her out of going to the Moon.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now can we just take off already? I'm going to suffocate in here." Lita gripped the armrests of her seat, clutching on desperately.

The pilot noticed her unease and asked again. "Are you sure that you want to do this, Lita?" Lita's head snapped up at the use of her name rather than her title. She remembered the time when most of her subjects called her _Princess Lita_ instead of _Princess Jupiter_. The time before her parents died and before she became distant with everyone.

George, her pilot, hadn't called her by her name in as long as she could remember since her parents died in the very spaceship crash that he had also been in. He had been piloting their spaceship when the ship went haywire and started experiencing turbulence through space that had no wind in it. George had stopped calling her by her name since then. Maybe he felt guilty for not being able to stop the ship from crashing or maybe he saw no reason to address her that way when she refused to address anyone as fondly as she did before the accident.

Lita turned away from her pilot, afraid if she looked at his sad, wrinkled face that she would see the ghosts of her parents in his eyes. "I – I..."

"Lita, I know that this is hard for you. You haven't been on a spaceship since the accident. I just want to know if you are really ready to do this and if what you're doing it for is worth it." George smiled, his white mustache rising with his lips almost like whiskers.

"I have to do this, George. If I don't do it now, if I don't at least try, then I will never be able to do it. No matter how much this frightens me; I am more terrified that I will never be able to leave this planet. I need to do this now; this is the best reason right now for me to try." Lita stated, trying to be firm and confident about the terrifying journey she was about to put herself through.

"Alright, Lita. We'll be taking off in five minutes." George sat back down in his pilot's seat in the cockpit and gave her thumbs up right before takeoff.

_Here we go, _she thought as they launched into the atmosphere surrounding Jupiter. Her stomach plummeted to her feet and her heart beat faster than she ever believed it could. The air to her lungs seemed to cut off and her mind sank into an endless terror that consumed her. One of her fits of terror had taken over and she knew even as she fought against her seatbelt, that it would not end until she was safe on land – safe away, anywhere but on this accursed spaceship.

* * *

"Princess Mars, there's someone at the front gates for you!" called one of her subjects from a safe distance across the field.

"I'm almost done, just one more shot and I'll be there." Rei shouted to the servant and then turned her eyes back to the round target. Her fingers itched to hit the bull's eye one more time. Her skin chafed under the archery gear she wore on her forearms and calves. She stretched her fingers out again and bent to pick up another arrow, notching it to her flaming red bow with the skill of a pro, she aimed her shot.

_Breathe in and pull back the arrow, Rei. Good, now breathe out and release!_ Rei played her mother's words in her mind again just like she did every single time she shot an arrow. She shot each one for her dead mother. She released her breath as well as the arrow, watching satisfied as it cut through the air at amazing speeds, hitting the bull's eye perfectly in the center.

"Princess!" her servant called again although warily, for he was scared she might put an arrow through him for all her temper.

"Yes, I'm coming." Rei called again, annoyed that the servant had interrupted her moment of bliss. The moment when she released the arrow and it sank right where she wanted it to. The predictability and the sureness of its success was something she admired.

Rei put down her bow and took off her archery gloves, though she did not bother taking off the rest of her gear. She headed across the archery fields towards the entrance gates to Phobos-Deimos Castle, her home.

"This is the man to see you, Princess Mars." Her servant stated before bowing and backing away. Rei turned to the unexpected guest to find one of the Queen's messengers dressed in royal purple, holding out a silver envelope.

"Pleasure to meet you, Princess Mars. We hope to see you at the Princess' Masquerade balls." And with a bow he left as well.

Rei curiously opened the silver envelope marked _To Princess Mars_ in white. Inside the envelope was a similar coloured invitation to the Princess' Masquerade balls to be held every week.

"A ball?" Rei said to herself. She turned to the servant nearest to her. "Throw this out. Make sure no one else sees it."

"Yes, Princess." The servant took the invitation and scurried away quickly at her words.

Rei couldn't believe it. When she had heard that Queen Serenity was throwing balls to find her daughter a husband she had thought they were just rumours. The superciliousness of the endeavour was laughable. She couldn't believe that finding a husband, a _man_ was so important to these people. She didn't understand why the lovely princess would try so hard to tie herself to man, when men only betray and deceive women.

Rei marched through the castle, at her fast pace up to her bedrooms on the third floor, the servants around the castle frantically attempting to bow as she passed by. She reached her rooms expecting to find her archery gear case and relieve herself of the horrible chafing, but instead she found in her room her inexorable father.

Rei stopped in her tracks. "Father." she said curtly. "What are you doing here? It's not even my birthday and you've come to see me. There must be some reason." Rei faked calmness, taking a seat in one of the couches in her room across from her father.

Her father raised his arm and threw something on the table in front of Rei. She tried not to flinch at the sudden movement, and looked closely and realized it was the invitation that she had asked to be thrown out. "So you've been screening my trash now? That was quite fast."

"What _right_ do you think you have, throwing this away?" He yelled. Rei could see one of the veins on his thick neck pulsing angrily. Her father was not a tall man necessarily but he was big. And he used his size to intimidate people as often as he could.

"Every right. I'm not going to those stupid balls, so I threw the invitation away." Rei glared.

"Not going? Ha! Don't even think about that. You're going to those balls whether you like it or not. Telling people that my daughter is going to those balls will bring me more business than you can even imagine! So don't try screwing it up!" Rei contained her anger as her father spat his words out like it was a challenge to explain it all to her.

She crossed her arms and glared just as defiantly as before. "So, you still think of me as your daughter, huh? That's an unpleasant revelation."

Rei could do nothing in the moment when her father's hand came down upon her face. The sound of his hand hitting her cheek echoed through the walls. "Don't be a smartass and go to those balls or you'll be trapped in this room until they're over." Her father threatened. He was always good on his threats and Rei knew that well. She was careful not to clutch her face in pain before he left the rooms and was out of sight. She did not want to give her father the satisfaction of the pain he inflicted upon her.

She couldn't help the hot tears that rolled down her red face as she sank to the ground, the invitation falling to the floor with her. She stared at the words it. _A masquerade? Well, at least the mask will cover the red mark on my face, _she thought.

* * *

"But, Queen Serenity! Are you really sure about this? About these balls and the Masquerade if anything? Think about how dangerous it could be!" Serenity's loyal advisor, Luna exclaimed from her spot on her lap. Luna's eyes carried worry that Serenity's own eyes mirrored.

"I know, Luna. I know how dangerous this is going to be. Between letting people in to the castle and allowing them to roam with masks on, hiding their identities, I am terrified for Serena's safety. But, I've come to realize that I can't wait any longer. I'm going to die, Luna –"

"Please don't say that, my lady." Luna pleaded sadly.

"I'm going to die, Luna." The Queen repeated. "Serena needs to take the throne soon. I can't always be there to protect her from the dangers that I've been keeping her from all these years. It's been too long and I've realized that now. At the very least, I want her to find someone she loves and to meet the other Senshi. Which reminds me...have you sent the invitation I asked you to Earth?"

"Yes, my lady. Though you haven't told me who it's for, I sent it with the messenger with an express order yesterday." Luna replied.

"Good. I need to know Serena will be protected when I am gone. This is the only way to set things right before she takes the throne. It's the only thing I can do that will give her a fighting chance."

"A fighting chance against whom?" Luna asked though she knew the Queen would not say. She would not utter the name of the horrible danger, of the dangerous force that made her lock her own daughter away in her home for eleven years.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story! Hoping to update soon! Please review! I also want to get something going where I ask a question at the end of each chapter and you can tell me your thoughts in a review! :)**

**Starting simple...**

_**Question of the chapter: Who is your favourite heroine? Serena? Mina? Ami? Lita? or Rei? **_

**Curious to hear your thoughts! **


	2. First Impressions

**A/N:Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows and favs everyone! ****Here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

* * *

_What am I doing here?_ Serena thought to herself. She had woken that morning with a bad feeling in her stomach and a massive headache. Sophie had finally dragged Serena's lazy bottom out of bed in the afternoon, after she had slept most of the morning away. When Sophie finally asked Serena why she was so reluctant to wake up, Serena replied, "Because I don't think I'm ready for the real world today. I'd much rather stay where my dreams will protect me."

"That's no way to talk, Princess. Now hurry along into the bath. We can't have you smelling like drool at the ball tonight." Sophie said, readying the bath with the scent of roses.

"I do not drool! And stop calling me Princess! I told you I don't like it! Just call me Serena."

"Sure, Princess." Sophie teased.

"You know, for someone who's two years younger than me, you really do like to baby me." Serena called from behind the shoji screen in the corner of the room.

"Just trying to help, Princess." Sophie chuckled before leaving her to her bath.

Serena could still smell the scent of roses on her skin now from the bath Sophie had made. She couldn't believe the number of layers Sophie had forced her in for the ball. First, Sophie had given her a plain white chemise to put on under the dress, but when she brought out the tight fitting corset Sophie had to run five times around the room chasing Serena before she would put it on. After that came the petticoat for under Serena's skirt. Sophie had hoped to put a hoop cage on her, but Serena drew the line there and Sophie settled with giving her another petticoat instead, to add volume beneath her skirt. Finally, Serena was pulled into her gossamer silk white dress for the ball. The dress had a tight fit bodice that emphasized Serena's small waist, covered in tiny silver roses. The dress had a relatively modest neckline along with long lace sleeves that clung to Serena's arms.

Serena felt nothing less of the princess that she was, but the whole endeavour of dressing up so lavishly was very new to her. Not having gone out much in the past eleven years, this was the first experience where she really had an occasion to dress up, and try to be...well, pretty.

"May I say, Princess. You look absolutely wonderful! You'll be able to find a husband in no time!" Sophie exclaimed putting the finishing touches on Serena's hair. She had styled it as per Serena's desires – two balls of hair atop either side of her head and the rest of her endless golden locks flowing down from them.

"Do you really think so, Sophie?" Serena said quietly. Her initial confidence when she had accepted the idea had slowly faded over the past week as countless worries plagued her. She wondered whether she would even be able to approach and talk and get to know a complete stranger, let alone enough to know if she was in love. She wondered whether wearing the lacy white mask on her dressing table would give her the courage to go through with all of this.

"Do I think so? I know, Princess." Sophie kneeled down on the floor to face Serena sitting in her chair in front of the mirror. She put a hand over Serena's and said, "Don't fret, Princess. Good things will surely happen if you have a little faith."

It was with that little faith that Serena walked hesitantly into the crowded ballroom that night. The room was filled with the hundreds of guests that her mother had invited herself. Every single one of them was a hand-picked choice of hers. Serena couldn't even imagine how long her mother must've been planning this before she even told her of her plans. She made a mental-note to ask her mother about it later.

Serena looked out around the ballroom. It was a breathtaking sight. The decorators had really out done themselves. The tables were covered in cream coloured sheets, and atop each was a centerpiece of white roses and clear crystals. The walls held small lanterns that were covered in crescent moon designs and the hors d'oeuvres table had a tall chocolate fountain much to Serena's delight. But the most breathtaking sight of it all was how the ceiling of the ballroom had been enchanted to have hundreds of little hanging silver crystals that shone so bright that they cast a moonlike glow on the room. Serena loved the glow of the crystals. A kind of lighting she had gotten used to over the years as it was the same light that she had in her own bedroom. Her mother must've known the crystals would calm her. She made another mental-note to thank her mother again.

Serena gazed out at the multitude of people; women dressed in silk gowns of every shade possible and men in their finely tailored suits and tuxedos. The masks upon the brows of every one of her guests had been to protect her from deceit but in the moment it made her feel scared and alone, surrounded by strangers in disguise.

Serena clung carefully to her skirts with her right hand as she walked by groups of people; some who recognized each other even with the masks on, some who had made new friends in the short little time they had so far, and some who hoped to make an acquaintance with the handsome girl or boy across the room. Serena passed by all these different groups without feeling like she belonged to a single one. She watched from afar at the few couples who had already begun to dance to the lovely music played by the string quartet in the corner of the room. Many people we slowly joining in, pulling a partner along or shyly walking to the center of ballroom.

Serena looked around the room again, wondering if anyone would ask her to dance, but when no one came for quite a while and the string quartet had begun a new set, Serena decided to take a seat by the side of the room.

Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe she would never find a husband. Maybe she was doomed to live out her life alone. Maybe all this work was for nothing. Such were the thoughts that ran through Serena's mind when she felt the slightest of taps on her shoulder.

Serena lifted her eyes to find a man, tall and handsome, with dark blue hair and light purple eyes covered by a black mask. His white suit decorated with blue designs on the front.

"May I interrupt your thoughts, my lady, to ask for the pleasure of a dance with yourself?" The man extended his hand to her politely and Serena couldn't help swooning inside. _He's gorgeous!_ She thought.

Containing a giddy smile, Serena took his hand as he led her out to the center of the dance floor. He bowed first as customary when starting a dance and Serena followed with a curtsy. The man took her gloved hand in his and swept her into a light waltz.

Serena couldn't contain her excitement. The man finally spoke, "I am known as Prince Diamond. I know it's expected that we not reveal ourselves to keep up the masquerade, but I feel that I need you to know at least my name for us to get to know each other, don't you think?"

"Of course, Prince Diamond. I completely understand. Though you must not think ill of me, if I do not disclose my name as well." Serena smiled. "So tell me, Prince Diamond. Um...what brings you to these balls?" Serena internally slapped herself for saying something so stupid.

Diamond merely laughed and said, "Well, I'm here for the same reason any other man is here for. To meet a beautiful girl such as yourself."

Serena felt a blush rise to her cheeks, "You flatter me, Prince, but I'm sure I'm not the only pretty girl you could find in this room to dance with."

"That is true, but no other girl would captivate me as you do while stepping on my feet." Prince Diamond teased.

"What? I'm so sorry! Have I hurt you?" Serena let go of the Prince and frantically glanced at their feet.

The prince chuckled and took up the dance position again swiftly. Serena's breath was caught in her throat at the sudden tingly feeling of his hand pressing between her shoulder blades. _So this what if feels like, to dance with someone._

* * *

The instinct to hide was far too strong for Ami to handle. She could barely hold herself back from running across the room in her fancy blue dress, in a freak attempt to hide somewhere, anywhere, where no one could find her. Though no one was directly looking at her, the walls seemed to close in on her and the feeling of being watched and judged increased by the tenfold as she tried her to best to quickly move to the back of the room where less guests were hanging around. The back of the room was lined with heavy indigo blue curtains against the wall. It was curious that they merely covered walls, and upon closer inspection she found that the curtains hid a small alcove of space with a bench behind the curtains.

Ami's heart lifted at such a welcome sight, of seclusion and haven. She scurried inside pulling the monstrously huge curtains closed. She sat down carefully on the old wooden bench and pulled the computer engineering book that she had been carrying tucked under her left arm. She sighed with relief at last, her mind put at ease with a simple place to herself and a book to read.

She was disappointed though that the alcove provided little light from the lantern that hung above the bench. Ami would need more light than the lantern could offer to be able to read clearly. She exercised her only option; to open the curtains slightly to let in some light.

Ami leaned forward in her seat on the bench, the book open on her lap; she attempted at carefully pulling the curtains aside but to no avail as the curtains were much too heavy. She placed the book on the bench and got up, using both hands to pull the curtains.

Ami, so focused on her task did not realize that there was a person standing in front of the curtain on the opposite side from her. She pulled the curtains back to find herself facing the broad back of a tall young man.

The man's long curly brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail that brushed Ami's cheek just before she jumped back in surprise, pulling the curtain with her. She let out a shot yelp as the heavy section of the curtain fell down upon her. She could barely breathe under the weight, when at last the huge thing was lifted from her body. She opened her eyes and her vision was filled only with a great big pair of bright green eyes.

Ami screamed.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down!" The green-eyed boy whisper-yelled, attempting to cover her mouth before she called a crowd to them.

Ami stopped screaming but started struggling against the boy's slim fingers that held her down and that covered her mouth. Finally, she croaked out two words, "L-let go."

"Alright, but only if you promise not to scream." the boy said, his face still inches from hers and his green eyes scrutinizing her.

Ami nodded soundlessly afraid.

The boy let go and stuffed his hands in his pockets in one smooth motion. Ami let out a gasp and curled into herself, shrinking away from him.

She could not handle this boy. He was a _boy_ first of all, and she couldn't remember the last time – if there was any at all – that she had seen a boy's face so close up. Secondly, he was a _person_ and people weren't really Ami's _forte_. She didn't talk to people if she could help it and she had absolutely no friends expect the marine fish she kept. Ami could handle books and numbers and words and anything inanimate save for animals, but when it came down to people, Ami was like a deer caught in headlights, scared, confused, and frozen on the spot, not knowing what to do. Which is how she sat in front of the long haired boy with the bright green eyes, scared for her life as if he was going to gobble her up for dinner.

Though she couldn't help noticing the way he fidgeted non-stop as he stood before her searching for something to say, staring at her in confusion. His fingers had left his pockets now and they played with the end of his dark green tie. He bounced on his feet as if getting ready to run a race at a moment's notice. But to Ami the most frustrating trait of all was how he never stopped smiling at her. From the moment he pulled the curtain off her, until now as he stood before her, a lopsided grin never stopped tugging at the corners of his mouth.

The boy grinned embarrassedly rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "I didn't know there was someone behind the curtains. I just thought it was a wall. I'm sorry if I scared you, are you alright?" The boy took a step toward her.

Ami shrank against the back of the bench. She hated herself for the stutter that came out, "It-it's o-okay. I-I'm f-fine."

"Are you sure? You sound like you're scared I'm going to eat you or something. Though I probably will." The boy laughed, and the most endearing set of wrinkles appeared by the corners of his eyes.

Ami gulped nervously.

"I'm only joking! Don't look so scared! You're making me feel bad." The boy took off his white mask in a show of faith and held out a hand to her along with another smile. "I'm Zoisite. What's your name?"

Ami stared blankly at his outstretched hand and merely stated quietly. "Ami."

The boy – Zoisite smiled and awkwardly put his hand back in his pocket.

Ami decided to take her light blue mask off as well. It was the least she could do after screaming in his ear before and not shaking his hand.

And once again Zoisite smiled but bigger this time. It was as if he had an endless supply of smiles that he was willing to give out like candy to children on Halloween.

"So..If you don't mind me asking, Ami, what're you doing here all alone in this space behind the curtains?" Zoisite asked. Ami could see the plain curiosity on his face.

Ami didn't answered right away but eventually she replied so quietly that Zoisite had to lean over to hear her, much to her apprehension. "I-I didn't want to be a-around so many p-p-people..."

"Oh well, I can understand that. I mean there's a ton of people here tonight, it's pretty suffocating to me too, and hence why I was all the way back here. But why be... Is that a book? Have you been reading back here?"

Zoisite moved to pick up the book, but Ami beat him to it, hugging the volume against herself like a shield.

Zoisite laughed and leaned forward reading the print on the cover of the book. "'_Advanced computer engineering_' is that from Earth? How did you even get that? Trading was banned between the Moon and Earth years ago."

Ami spoke up to avoid being accused of illegal trading. "I'm not from the Moon. My home planet is Mercury. This was my father's book."

"_Was_ your father's book? Where is he now?"

"H-he's gone." Ami let slip out. She surprised that she had answered that question. She had never talked let alone mentioned that fact that her father had left when she was only six.

"I'm sorry. That probably wasn't a very good question to ask. Why don't I make it up to you?" Zoisite grinned and held out a hand. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Ami's body froze. She stared at him wide-eyed as if he'd just asked her to trapeze through a ring of flames and dance on top of a building.

She could not even fathom dancing in front of a crowd of people and letting them watch and wait for her to make a mistake, to trip and fall. Her stomach turned over at the thought.

"I- um, I should go." Ami said quickly curtsying to Zoisite and then gathering her large blue skirts so as not to trip and pulling her mask back on, ready to leave the alcove and this boy. He asked too many questions and he smiled too much for her to be able to handle. She needed to find seclusion, she needed to be alone. She was always most comfortable when she was alone.

"Hey, you don't have to go –" Zoisite began but Ami was gone, already trudging through the crowd with her head low and her eyes searching for just another hiding place.

* * *

Lita's hands trembled. Even as she walked through the ballroom of the Moon castle now, a whole five hours after getting off the spaceship, she couldn't control her shaking arms and nervous heartbeat.

When she had gotten off the spaceship she had nearly fainted, but instead she had fallen to the floor shaking and curled into a fetal position. George and the maid who had come with her had a lot of trouble calming her down until she was able to stand and act relatively normal.

Lita's brow creased with worry as she wondered how on Jupiter she was going to get back home after the ball. She could definitely not bear another panic attack while taking the spaceship back home. Her only option was to find a place to stay on the Moon until she was ready to take the spaceship again – if ever at all. But Lita did not know anyone on the Moon, she had never been to visit since she was a child and she barely remembered any of the people her parents used to speak to from the Moon.

Lita sighed in frustration. There was no way she could take that spaceship again; it would kill her if she tried to. She just had to stay here for a couple of days, after that she would be able to attempt going home. She definitely wasn't going to bother staying here for more of these pointless balls.

Lita scanned the room, trying to think of someone she could stay with for a couple of days. And then the thought struck her. She would find the Princess. The one these balls were held for. Surely the Queen would allow one guest to use one of the many rooms in such a huge castle. Yes. Lita would go and find the Princess or the Queen and humbly ask or at the last possible option – _demand_ for a place to stay for a few days.

With a renewed purpose and still trembling hands Lita made her way through the crowd hoping to find her way to the Queens' rooms or at least to find one of the maids who could tell her where to find the Queen.

She exited the ballroom after giving the guards at the door a oppressive look and walked through the empty halls in search.

A little ways down she heard the clang of metal and wood, and she could smell the scent of bread freshly out of the oven. _The kitchens_, she thought.

She cautiously rounded the door of the kitchens, peeking in at the bustling group of people working to make sure that there was enough food to serve the scores of people in the ballroom. She heard the chef shouting to the assistants across the room and she watched as they scurried around gathering ingredients or mixing some here and flipping something there. But the more she watched the more she realized how wrong they were doing things. The soufflés were not nearly high enough, the smell of the pasta sauce was much too bland and one of the chef's was clearly putting too much salt in for the small amount of soup.

Lita marched into the center of the kitchen and raised her voice. "You're doing it all wrong. I can't believe this! Is this how the Moon kitchens make their food? Incompetently?"

Everyone in the room stopped and stared. The chief cook turned and walked slowly towards her. "What makes you think that you could do any better at all, miss? Quite frankly, what are you even doing here in the kitchens? Guests are only supposed to stay in the ballroom. I wouldn't want to call the guards." He was fat, round man who sneered above his limp mustache.

"I was looking for something when I came across your kitchen. I may so ask, why do your soufflés sink so low, and your pasta smell so bland. And why on Jupiter were you putting so much salt in that soup!" Lita pointed at the soup to her left. She pulled her hand behind her and walked slowly around the man. "I should think you would do your job better. But obviously, your skill must not be as great as you think."

"Listen here, miss. I'll not have you insult my food! If you're such a great cook then why don't you show us all?" The man huffed, pulling off his white toque revealing the comb-over beneath.

"Well that's fantastic! I'd love to help you out!" Lita exclaimed pulling an apron from a shelf and grabbing a spatula in one motion, leaving the chef flabbergasted at the complete change in her personality from tough and demanding to happy and excited.

But that was what Lita was like. If there was one thing she loved it was the smell of a something baking in the oven and the feel of making a home cooked meal.

Over the course of the next hour or more, Lita made piles of dishes, all sent out to the guests. Her greatest masterpiece was the Edamame dumplings. She had ordered around all the kitchen staff as if she were in charge, she would not let them bully her out of a chance to make a good meal.

The kitchen staff all watched her warily, for she did not act like a proper young lady. She acted more like a boy than was good for her; she was not composed, she was unrefined, she rolled up her sleeves, she ordered men around, she yelled, and the list went on. She was tomboyish in the kindest expression.

After a tiring amount of cooking, Lita finally decided to leave the kitchen staff to their devices and remembering her original resolve to find the Queen she rushed out of the kitchens.

She was walking quickly as she was rounding the corner of the hall when she crashed right into someone who had been going the opposite direction. She landed on the floor in a heap with the skirts of her black dress spread around her.

"Hey, watch –" Lita began to snap when she finally looked at the man before her.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" The man asked. He was handsome to say the least. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with concern and his somewhat long wavy brown hair brushing his shoulders. Lita could barely rip her eyes away.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. I was walking way too fast. I should've been looking." Lita replied.

"No, it was my fault. I was lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice someone walking toward me." The mad smiled faintly. He reached out a hand to help up with him. Lita took his hand, suppressing a squeal that threatened to come out.

"Is that flour on your dress?" the man asked peering at the spots of white on Lita's black dress.

Lita wanted to die of embarrassment. She was covered in flour in front of a cute boy and now he was going to think she was crazy! She laughed nervously, "Yes. It is. I – uh was looking for the ladies room, when I accidently walked into the kitchens and a bag of flour dropped in front of me, covering me in this stuff. " Lita smiled, hoping he bought her lie. No proper girl would go to the kitchens in the middle of a ball and absolutely take over, getting flour on herself in the process.

"Oh really? I see. Well that's a shame. I would've liked to ask you to dance, but I guess you have to go." He said. His chocolate brown eyes seemed fathomless.

"Go? Go where?" Lita panicked. She would love to dance with him!

The man gave her a confused look and then laughed, "Well, to the ladies room of course! To wash off the flour." He smiled.

Lita's hopes dropped. "Right. Of course. To wash off the flour in the ladies room." Lita sighed. "Well, I guess I'll be off then, uh –"

"Nephrite." The man – Nephrite held out his hand. He was obviously from Earth. None of the men from the other planets would think it proper to shake hands.

Lita took his hand. "Lita. It was nice meeting you, Nephrite." Lita enjoyed the sound of his name on her lips and took to the customary greeting of Earthens.

"It was nice meeting you too, Lita. I hope I'll see you again at the next ball?" Nephrite asked with a tilt of his head.

Lita didn't have to think about it; of course she would stay for the next ball. "Of course. Goodnight." She smiled turning away from the brown haired boy on her way to the ladies room, and silently deducing a way to stay on the Moon for the rest of the balls.

* * *

Balls were a trap. That was the only thought in Rei's mind. Balls were a trap made for men to tell women lies about how beautiful they are and for men to have an excuse to put their hands on a woman in vulgar ways that they call 'dancing'. Rei didn't like one part of balls, from having to wear uncomfortable dresses to impress men to being bombarded with stupid requests to dance with them.

She didn't understand why women bothered to zip themselves up in suffocating dresses and cake their faces with makeup just to lure some man to put his hands all over her. She didn't understand how any person could sink to such a shallow level. As if finding a man to tell you what to do was all that women were made for.

She sat in her chair at the edge of the dance floor, in her great big red gown that her father's seamstress had laid out for her that morning with a warning from her father to wear it. She seethed watching as couples after couples of men and women who had just met, allowed each other to be so liberal with their bodies and attempted at small talk. She watched as all the women searched for something as stupid as love, something that they would never receive because men did not think of love, they thought of only themselves, as they always have.

She observed these vacuous people as they traipsed through their lives in such a supercilious manner. The most enraging of them all was a tall man with curly blond hair and pale blue eyes. Rei had noticed that he had sweet-talked, seduced and escorted a total of twenty women to the dance floor over the course of the night. His tactics disgusted her. He treated the women like lands to be conquered or prizes to be won. As soon as each woman became wide-eyed, thinking they had found love-at-first-sight, he would immediately dash off to his next target. Always moving, never stopping to look back.

He was exactly the kind of man she despised and he was walking right towards her.

The man stopped before her, in all his practiced elegance, leaned toward her. "I find myself completely enchanted by your beauty, could you grace me with just one dance?"

Rei laughed, he had used the exact same line on three other girls before. "I don't think so." Rei got up from her chair and moved to leave but the blue-eyed boy blocked her way.

"Why not? You've been sitting here alone all night. Surely you'd like to dance at least once?" the boy kept up his charming smile not letting on that he was annoyed that Rei had rejected his offer so quickly, though Rei could see it in the twitch of his fingers.

"Even if I somehow got the stupid idea in my mind to dance with someone, it definitely wouldn't be with you." Rei moved to leave, but again he blocked her path.

"And why wouldn't you want to dance with me? I don't see that you've gotten many other offers." the boy smiled but this time it was not a charming but a challenging one instead.

"Whether I've gotten many offers or not is none of your business."

"Right, because you've obviously been minding your own business while watching every couple that goes by to dance, with a hopeful expression that someone might do the same for you."

"Well at least, I'm not as busy as you are trying to seduce every girl in the room into dancing with you and then leaving them for your next conquest."

"So you've been watching me all night then. What did I say? You've probably been hoping all night that I'd come by to try and make _you _my next conquest."

Rei stepped forward staring defiantly at his face and in a threatening tone said, "I am not anyone's conquest."

"Yes, of course because no man would want to obtain such a shrew of a woman."

"Well, no women would be satisfied with such a lecher of a man too focused on his own ego."

And with that Rei shoved him aside and walked determinedly away leaving the blue-eyed boy behind her.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the night and Serena was sure that she had fallen in love at sight. Suddenly her mother's hopes for her marriage seemed to be only inches away from her grasp. She and Prince Diamond had danced four out of the twelve sets together and had even eaten dinner sitting next to each other. Most of the night had been spent merely talking and telling each other about themselves and enjoying each other's company.

Prince Diamond was everything she had hoped for in the man she wanted to marry. He completed every one of her silly fantasies. He was handsome and charming, a perfect prince. He was kind and endearing of her clumsy traits. He treated her like she was the only person in the room and spoke to her as if only she mattered in the world.

Serena had left the dance floor for a much needed snack after all the talking and dancing. She had left Prince Diamond sitting by the dance floor, promising to bring him a drink. Serena skipped her way to the table set with hors d'oeuvres for the guests to eat between dances.

"Oooh, meatballs!" Serena exclaimed. "Oh, and Edamame dumplings! My favourite!" Serena couldn't control herself anymore. She had been eating very little and attempting to act poised around Prince Diamond, but now hunger was winning over her and she began to scarf down the meatballs and dumplings much faster than any proper girl would.

Then out of nowhere, came a derisive voice calling from behind Serena, "Whoa, slow down there, Odango! Do you plan on eating through all the food on the table before the night ends or something? Or are you just planning on demolishing the dumplings to match your hair?"

Serena span around in horror, the dumplings forgotten but the insult to her hair did not go unnoticed. She put a hand to the dumpling shaped balls of hair on her head and glared up at the tall man before her and said, "How dare you? Don't call me that! Who do you think you are insulting someone like that?"

"Oh, so you agree that your hair looks like dumplings? I'm glad we're on the same page, Odango. Who do you think you are eating all the dumplings?" The man shot back, and his dark black hair fell in front of his sharp eyes that were covered by a plain white mask.

"Stop calling me that! If you wanted the dumplings you should've came earlier!" Serena turned her nose up at him and stormed away, while muttering under her breath. "The nerve of that guy! What a total jerk, calling me Odango!" She stopped halfway across the room and looked back. The man wore a black tuxedo and a red rose on his lapel. She watched as the mysterious man worked his way through the crowd, as if he were searching for someone who was long gone. Even from afar she could see the sharpness of his features and the elegance with which he walked. "Still, he sure is cute."

* * *

_Where is she?_ Mina was beginning to feel frustrated. She had been aimlessly walking around the ballroom all night looking for the Princess but somehow she seemed to be missing her by an inch every time. The first time she saw the Princess, she was walking around alone, her long blond locks floating down to reach almost the floor. With the mask on it took Mina a little longer to recognize the Princess seeing as how she had seen her last when they were only six years old.

The second time Mina saw her that day was when the Princess was dancing with a silver-blue haired man with a huge smile on her face. Mina was glad that at least she was having a good time, though she lost sight of her promptly afterwards.  
Now Mina roamed around still searching for the Princess, hoping to find her alone and speak with her.

Mina watched as the people of the Moon – and a small amount from other planets – danced and mingled merrily. Balls on the Moon weren't much different from the ones on Earth. She recalled that the only difference was that in the balls on the Moon, there were hanging silver crystals that were the source of all the light in the room. The crystals burned bright like miniature suns.

Mina remembered how on Earth instead of silver crystals there were golden ones. Instead of an eerie silver glow, there was a warm golden light that shone upon the guests. She recalled the last Earthen ball she had been to, on her birthday almost a year ago, a few days before she had left to live on the Moon.

* * *

"Kunzite, it's my sixteenth birthday!" Mina complained. "I practically had to drag you here, the least you could do is ask me to dance." Mina crossed her arms and gave Kunzite a withering look. "Please?" she added quietly.

Kunzite said nothing but he did at last hold out a hand, much to Mina's great surprise and joy. His clasped her small hand in his rough one and placed a carefully modest hand at the top of her back, between her shoulder blades. Mina purposefully placed her free hand lightly on his shoulder, brushing some of his long silver white hair aside. Mina craned her neck to look into his sharp grey eyes; the angularity of his face was jarring.

The feeling of elation consumed Mina. She couldn't ever remember a time when Kunzite had been so nice to her other than the time before she had grown into the woman she was now. Ever since he had realized that the fondness of a little girl had grown into something much more as a woman, he had distanced himself entirely. This was the first night, in a long time that he had acknowledged her. Maybe it was because it was her birthday. But maybe it was because of something else.

* * *

Mina shivered at the memory, hoping to dispel it before the pain at the end of that night in that memory consumed her entirely. Before it reminded her of everything she had run away from by coming to live on the Moon. She pushed the image of golden light and long silver hair as she continued walking through the maze of people.

Suddenly, she spotted the Princess standing by the hors d'oeuvres, shoving a handful of dumplings in her mouth. Mina remembered how Serena would never give up a dumpling when they were young, even if she had to fight for it. At least, some things hadn't changed.

And then it was as if every one of Mina's waking dreams had come alive. A dream that she had dreamed a thousand times after leaving Earth. The dream where the grey-eyed man finally came to see her again.

Even from the distance that she stood from him and even with his white mask on, Mina would've been able to recognize him instantly. She had memorized him years ago and the image of his straight silver locks had never faded. She watched as he stood stoic as he always was, carefully scanning the crowd, his arms behind his back.

"I never thought I'd see you again after I left, but obviously we're not done yet." Mina called to Kunzite as she walked slowly towards him in her golden white gown taking each step with care, allowing him to fully realize what was happening. That the girl he thought was gone for good was right there in front of him. "Hello, Kunzite. It's nice to see you again."

"Mina." Was all he said and Mina's heart collapsed to the floor. No matter how well she remembered things, actually hearing him say her name again was much more satisfying than replaying the memory like a broken cassette tape. Then again, Kunzite had always been a man of very few words. He turned to face her, his white cape turning along with him. The surprise was clearly written on his face and in his serious grey eyes.

"What are you doing here, Kunzite? You would never come to a ball of your own free will, unless someone dragged you here or you were ordered by the Prince to do it. And besides, you're from Earth, there's no way the Queen would've invited you. How did you get in to the ball?" Mina asked seriously.

Kunzite gave her a hard look; she could see the decision in his eyes, to tell her the truth or to shield her with another lie. It was a decision she had seen in him a thousand times before. He settled for neither. "What are you doing here, Mina?" He said as if she had zapped all the energy inside him.

"I was invited. Unlike you." Mina glared.

"No. I mean, _why_ are you here?"

And Mina understood in that way that she could understand everything that he meant without him having to say much at all. "I have someone I need to protect." Mina subconsciously looked over at the Princess, hoping to keep her in sight so as not to lose her again.

Kunzite's eyes flicked over to the Princess but Mina didn't think he knew who she was.

"It's funny that I should meet you here like this. I was just thinking about the last ball I was at. With you. On my birthday remember?" Mina said quietly, watching as his face crumpled in pain but righted itself just as quickly as it fell. Kunzite said nothing.

"We danced. It was the first time you had done anything that nice to me in a long time. At first I thought you did it because it was my birthday, but it was only afterwards that I realized you were just planning to let me go. Do you think you could give me that courtesy again? Or will you only do it on my birthday?"

Kunzite could not meet her eyes. His gaze subconsciously fell downward and he did not realize as Mina followed it that she would find his dark secret.

Mina heart jumped. She was at a loss for words as she gazed at the promise ring poking out from under the hem of Kunzite's pants. He wore the promise ring on his ankle, the promise ring that she had given him, on the last night before she had left Earth for good. Before she had left _him_ for good. But now she wasn't so sure.

Mina heard a clatter from the food table. She turned to see the Princess storming away from the table where there stood a dark haired man in a tuxedo and a white mask. She turned back to Kunzite, unsure of what to say, but he beat her to it. "Go." he said.

And she left him standing there, promise ring and all on his ankle as she ran after the Princess.

* * *

Mina couldn't believe she had lost the Princess again. After leaving Kunzite behind and running after her, she had lost her in a crowd of couples leaving the dance floor. Mina let out a frustrated sigh as she stood in the ladies room now at the end of the night, splashing cold water on her face. She grabbed one of the towels stacked on the counter and wiped the water off her face. She was glad she hadn't bothered with much makeup when she had gotten ready for the ball.

Mina turned to leave when she noticed the only other girl in the ladies' room. A very tall girl with brown hair in a ponytail and wearing a black dress. Her dress was covered in white spots, as if from baking flour. It was only until Mina noticed the pink rose earrings that the girl wore that Mina realized who she was.

"Lita." Mina said.

"Excuse me? Wait. How do you know my name?" Lita replied confused.

"It _is_ you. Lita. Princess Jupiter." Mina stated amazed that she had found one of the other Senshi.

"Excuse me, but how do you know my name? Who are you?" Lita asked warily.

Mina laughed lightly. "Sorry, I should introduce myself, you probably don't remember me. My name is Mina, I'm Princess Venus."

Lita only looked more confused. "And I know you?"

"Well, yeah, I mean we used to be friends when we were really young but I guess you don't really remember. It's alright, I often have a better memory than others." Mina shrugged. "So how are you doing? Actually, how did you even get here? I would've thought it would be hard for you to come here after your parents' accident. Was the spaceship ride here alright?"

"How did you know that?"

Mina smiled sheepishly. "I keep up with everything that goes on. I'm sorry about your parents. And I'm sorry if I bothered you by bringing it up."

"No, no. It's fine. It's just – well, I had a really hard time getting on that spaceship today. It was the first time I've actually done it since the accident. And now, I don't think I can get back on and go home. I was planning on trying to ask the Princess it I could stay here in the castle for a few days, even though I don't actually know her that is... but I didn't end up finding her." Lita sighed miserably.

"Yeah the Princess is definitely a hard person to find." Mina muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing! I've got an idea. Why don't you just stay at my house? I live near the castle and it's just me and my cat, Artemis. I have extra bed that you can sleep on too." Mina attempted a welcoming smile.

"Really? Would that really be okay with you? I wouldn't want to impose." Lita said hopefully.

"Of course not. So it's settled. You'll stay with me. I won't even ask for rent money as long as you make some of the delicious food I hear you're famous for." Mina smiled.

"Thanks so much, Mina! I really don't know what I would've done without you!"

Mina just smiled again. At least she had accomplished one thing today. She had met one of the Senshi, it was only a matter of time before she met the rest of them and got them ready for their mission to protect the Moon Princess.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed chapter two! **

**Just to recap and clear things up:**

**The pairings are: **

**Serena/Darien (though his name is not explicitly stated because Serena doesn't know his name yet) or Serena/Diamond,  
Ami/Zoisite  
Rei/Jadeite (though again I don't actually mention his name because Rei doesn't know it yet),  
Lita/Nephrite  
and Mina/Kunzite.**

**Ages go as follows:**

**Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita and Mina are all: 17 years old  
****Darien and Jadeite are: 20 years old  
****Nephrite is: 21 years old  
****Zoisite is: 19 years old  
****and Kunzite is: 25 years old**

**_Question of the chapter: Which first meeting was your favourite? AND which pairing are you looking forward to the most?_**

**Thanks for reading! Please review with your answers and comments! :)**


	3. Demons

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I usually update on Sundays but I didn't have enough time to finish this chapter on the weekend! So here it is, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"So, I know it's small but I really think its home." Mina smiled hopefully at Lita.

Lita took a look around at the one-bedroom Mina owned. It was small in terms of ground space but it had a high ceiling and one full wall next to the small kitchenette was made entirely of glass. It was like a window-wall; the sight of a multitude of stars and the blue and green mass of the Earth took Lita's breath away. Lita was used to the skyline she would see usually see on Jupiter – a sky full of different sized moons and the rings of Saturn in the distance.

The rest of the house was merely a living space next to the kitchen and a small bedroom and a bathroom at the end of the hall. "It's perfect. Thank you so much, Mina." Lita smiled gratefully as Mina helped her with her bags that had been sent over from Jupiter through the express mail.

"You've got to stop saying thank you, Lita! I've heard it from you about a hundred times on the way here!" Mina laughed. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like, I like the company."

"I thought you liked _my_ company!" came an annoyed voice from somewhere in the room.

Lita looked around but didn't see anyone. "Who was that?"

"Down here." called the voice again. Lita looked down between her feet and Mina's, and there was a pure white cat with green eyes and a crescent moon mark on its forehead.

"What in Jupiter? – Are you a talking cat?" Lita asked incredulously.

"Well of course I am. What else would I be?" The cat replied turning its head up.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you, Lita! This is my cat, Artemis! Say hello, Artemis, this is Lita, she's going to be living with us for a while." Mina said brightly.

"Thanks for the early notice, Mina." Lita couldn't believe that a cat could use sarcasm. "Hello, Lita. Pleasure to have your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine, but may I ask how you can talk?" Lita asked curiously.

Mina quickly shoved herself between Lita and Artemis and whispered in her ear. "He doesn't like it when people ask him that question, I'll explain later." She turned to Artemis, "Oh never mind her Artemis, she's just tired from the ball, why don't you go inside and get back to watching your 11 o'clock show, it's going to start soon!"

"Right. Well you ladies get some food and get some rest. I look forward to having you around Lita, Mina's been catty lately." And then the cat sauntered off into the bedroom.

"He's adorable! How in Jupiter do you have a talking cat?" Lita exclaimed.

"Come on let's get some dinner to eat first, I'm starving." Mina led Lita to the kitchen and got out some leftovers from the fridge.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" Lita prompted again, waiting impatiently next to Mina in the kitchen as she eyed the cooking space as if wondering what masterpiece she could make in the next five minutes to avoid eating gross leftovers.

"Well, Artemis isn't the only talking cat I know about. They're rare but I'm sure you could find a few on the Moon if you looked. There aren't any on the other planets though, the talking cats or as they're called here – the _feles_ – are only found on the Moon. People say they acquired the ability to talk from the burst of power from the Silver Crystal when the current Queen Serenity took the throne. Hence the crescent moon marks on their foreheads." Mina explained pointing at her own forehead.

"Okay, but then how did you get Artemis?" Lita asked.

"I didn't_ get _Artemis. He _found_ me. When I was three years old; the first time I ever came to the Moon. He found me when I got lost from my parents on a crowded street. He has stuck with me ever since."

"That's incredible. I'd have loved to have someone like that with me." Lita mused.

"Well, he can be a pain sometimes but yeah, I don't think I could live without him nagging me all the time." Mina laughed. "But enough about me how are you? How was the ball today? Did you like it?" Mina looked up from her spot in front of the sink as she washed the dishes.

Lita sighed. "It was great."

"What's wrong?" Mina smiled. "You just sighed and said it was great. It most definitely was not great."

Lita sighed again and then laughed at how spot on Mina was. "It's just I got on that spaceship this morning telling myself that this was it. That this was my chance to do something about my life. I was coming to the balls with the crazy notion that it would solve all my problems somehow, but thinking about it now, I only caused trouble for myself and others."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Lita. I don't think you should give up on the balls just yet. You never know, you may find something or some_one_ that'll make all you problems disappear." Mina smiled reassuringly and then continued with the dishes. "Though I have a feeling you may have already found _someone_, am I right? You've been sighing all day, and from what I know no girl sighs that much unless a boy is involved. So fess up, who is he?" Mina laughed at Lita stunned expression.

"I did not – I – uh..." Lita trailed off in her denial, giving up. "It was horrible really. I being the idiot I am, got a bunch of flour on myself while cooking in the kitchens today. Then, I had the perfect timing to run into him looking like that. It was so embarrassing, Mina!"

Mina laughed. "Was he cute?"  
"Yes! Chocolate brown eyes and all!" Lita exclaimed.

"That's rough. But I'm sure he wasn't totally bothered by the flour was he?"

"Well, yeah I guess. After I bumped into him he said he hoped to meet me at the next ball." Lita smiled.

"That's wonderful. Just you wait and see Lita, at the end of these balls you'll be glad you took that spaceship in the first place."

"I hope so. How about you? Did you meet cute boys today, Mina?" Lita asked setting the table for two.

Mina paused from scooping the pasta on to plates. An involuntary flip of her stomach stopping here. She resumed scooping pasta and said, "Nah, I just met someone I used know from Earth."

"From Earth? You used to live on Earth?" Lita asked thrown back from the comment.

"Yeah. Since I was six. My parents decided Venus wasn't right for me and that I needed to be taught to behave so they sent me to Earth." Mina sat down across from Lita, placing a plate of pasta in front of her.

"And how long did you live there?"

"Ten years. I moved here to the Moon almost a year ago." Mina stared at her food, rolling the pasta around on her plate with her fork. All of a sudden her appetite was gone.

"Ten years?! Then you haven't been back home in eleven years?! "  
"Calm down, Lita. It's fine. My parents never really cared about me to begin with. They don't even know that I moved to the Moon. They think I'm still on Earth in the house they trapped me in. Trust me, I've learned to stop believing that they would visit or even care about what happens to me." Mina mused bitterly. "I'm sorry. I'm unloading all my problems with my parents when you probably don't want to hear them."

"No, it's fine. I don't remember a lot about my parents but I'm sorry that you haven't received much love from yours." Lita smiled sadly. "But I'll tell you one thing. Don't be angry forever and let this go on. One day, you should talk to them and figure things out. If you don't you'll only regret it when it matters most."

"I doubt there's much I can change now. But thanks anyway, Lita." Mina looked up at Lita with a curious expression on her face.

"What is it?" Lita asked confused by Mina's thoughtful expression.

"What you just said. Someone said the exact same thing to me once. You suddenly reminded me of them." Mina looked sad, like whoever this person was, she missed them a lot.

"Who? Who do I remind you of?"

"My caretaker, my friend, my mother, my sister, she was all of those things. She was the only person I have ever known to take care of me. Her name is Jenna; she lived with me and was my caretaker when I lived on Earth. It was her _brother_ that I met today at the ball."

* * *

Rei bit back a scream of pain. She'd never let anyone know if she was hurt or in pain; it was the way she had come to be around other people. Rei was careful not to clutch her shoulder in pain. She heaved in her spot on the edge of the red mat that was laid across the floor of the vast martial arts room in Phobos-Deimos Castle. She glared menacingly at her impassive and cold judo teacher who had taught her the art since she was young. All her memories of him had always been of the torture and pain he caused her while harshly teaching her. Nothing had changed now as he ruthlessly threw her across the mat not caring whether he broke a bone or her skull.

Locks of Rei's raven hair fell out her high ponytail and dropped in front of her eyes; she pushed them away in frustration as she got back up to fight. Her thoughts were of winning only when suddenly the loud noise of the door opening and the clicking sound of heeled oxfords, jarred her from her concentration.

Rei whipped around at the sound, attempting to face this man without any expression of hurt inside.

The man before her had coal black hair and wore a black suit and black tie to match his black heart and his black oxfords. He walked slowly towards her, his black eyes taunting her with every moment he made her wait.

"Kaidou. What are you doing here?" Rei asked not bothering to filter out the venom in her voice.

"I heard you were in here practicing. Raitachi, do you mind if I cut in?" Kaidou turned to her impassive teacher with a charm in his voice, a charm that he had used on her many times before. Her teacher nodded wordlessly and left the room.

Rei watched as Kaidou took off his black oxfords and his suit coat. He rolled up his sleeves revealing the severe muscles on his forearms. "It's been a long time since I've fought you, hasn't it?"

Rei silently took a fighting stance; the chance to hurt him in any way was welcome to her.

Kaidou took his stance and they circled each other around the red mat like two snakes ready to strike; the only question was who would strike first.

Rei was impatient and lashed out first. She tried to take his arm and flip him over her shoulder but he was faster. Kaidou wrapped a leg around her ankle and flipped her on to her back. But Rei didn't let him win there; she sprang back up from the momentum she got from her arms and flipped him onto his back. With a sense of victory she glared down at him when all of a sudden, he took her by the shoulders and turned her over on to the mat, his body laid inches over hers as he straddled her with his knees.

Kaidou was much too close for comfort now. It had been a long time since the last time he was this close to her. Rei struggled against his hold but to no avail, with all her skill she could beat brute strength. "Get off of me, Kaidou. You've already won so just get off." Rei avoided his eyes.

"But I've just started to have fun." Kaidou leaned closer, his breath on her neck. "I miss having this much fun so close to you." His lips were inches from Rei's neck now.

Rei froze. "Don't."

Kaidou lifted his head slightly. "Don't what?"

"Just stop it. You've had your fun fighting me so get off. I don't want to play your games." Rei tried pushing him off again but her energy was all gone.

"But the game is the best part." Kaidou said before violently smashing his lips against hers, trying to force his tongue into her mouth, trying to make her kiss him back with sheer force.

Rei wouldn't take it, so she flung out a hand and slapped Kaidou hard across the face, pushing him off her in the process and scrambling away from him.

She shrank before his wrath as he clutched his red face and yelled, "You bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He spat blood on to the red mat. "I try showing you a good time, like the old days and this is how you repay me, you ungrateful bitch?"

Rei was seething. "You mean the old days when you cheated on me? The old days when you were running around behind my back with that skank you call your fiancée now? I wonder how she'd like this. You've already cheated on me, so let your sick mind be satisfied with that rather than trying to bring me down to your level."

Kaidou laughed throwing his head back. "Rei, you were much more fun before. When you were young and innocent and totally in love with me. When it was easy to get you to do what I wanted and when you were fun to play with." Rei hated the way he raked his eyes up and down her body as if a snake was slithering over her skin.

"Then I'm glad I'm not that person anymore." Rei marched quickly away from the mat and didn't dare looking back.

She reached her rooms swinging the door shut after kicking all her maids out in a fiery rage. She threw off her judo uniform and flung herself in the shower. The heat of the water burned her skin but she didn't turn it down. She wanted to burn and to wash away every single touch he had put on her body.

Rei sank to the floor of her bathtub, sobs wracking her body as she clutched her sides in pain. Her hair hung over her face like a curtain and she welcomed its shelter though no one was around to see her.

Once she was out of the shower though, Rei was scared to look in the mirror at her reflection. She was scared to see any leftover piece of the girl she used to be. The kind of girl who had let a man like him, completely destroy her. The kind of girl that she couldn't help being.

* * *

_"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up! Please!" Darien cried at the bodies that laid on the bed before hi, amongst the red flames. Darien's lungs screamed in pain, he clawed at his throat unable to breathe. His eyes filled with tears, from both the smoke and from the ache of being unable to help his parents. He gasped at the air, coming up with nothing but smoke to feed off of. He fell to the floor on his knees against the hard silver granite; his body curled up upon itself as every breath of air that used to fill his body slowly leaked out. _

_And then, he heard a sound, so faint amongst the screech of flames, the hollowest whisper. His head flipped up to search for the source of the noise. His mother, her eyes barely open was staring relentlessly forward at something behind him; she breathed a whisper of words he could not hear, like a final prayer. Darien ran forward hoping to jump through the flames, to do anything at all but just watch as his mother said her final farewells._

_Darien took no more than a few leaps forward when the smallest of hands grabbed tightly onto his arm. Darien was blinded by smoke and flames and could only see his mother dying before him. Still, the hand held on firmly despite its size, determined to not let go even as Darien rushed forward into the flames again. The small hands pulled him back, accidently launching them both onto a burning plank behind them. _

_Darien shouted out as the fire burned into the flesh of his shoulder, marking him for the rest of his life. His pain could not overshadow though, the fact that he could see the faintest of blue through the tears that filled his vision. _

"Darien. Darien. Wake up!" Darien launched upwards from his restless slumber. His hands involuntarily lashed out, hitting the glass vase on his bedside table and causing it to shatter on the floor by his bed. His pained eyes searched for the fire, for the flames, for his mother's dying face, for the unexpected blue. He blinked back tears that threatened to fall from shock and fear and relief. He ran a bloodied hand through his dark black hair and faced the reality before him, in the form of his dear friend, Kunzite standing at the door.

"Kunzite. What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Darien asked his voice hoarse and barely a whisper.

"You've had the dream again." Kunzite's jaw was tight, his concern was evident. It was surprising to see so much emotion on his usually stoic face. Kunzite walked across the room to Darien, not bothering to avoid the shattered glass, his white cape billowing behind him. He pulled out a white handkerchief and handed it to Darien.

Darien rubbed his forehead as he took the handkerchief. He wiped the blood off the cut on his right hand. "I wouldn't call it a dream. It's more a like a nightmare."

"What did you see this time?" Kunzite asked his body leaning forward as if he were ready to deal with the demons that plagued Darien's subconscious.

"The same thing. Over and over again. Just like every time. Nothing but flames and smoke." Darien answered staring at the stain of blood on the pure white handkerchief, imagining red flames and the blood running down the side of his mother's face.

Kunzite's hand whipped out in an instant and snatched the handkerchief away from him. "Are you sure that was all it was? You didn't remember anything else?"

Darien hesitated. "It was the exact same. But..."

"But?"

"But this time the dream ended differently. For the first time in the ten years since the fire, the dream changed. The memory changed." Darien looked down at his hands. A drop of blood still stained them; a drop that had fallen from his hair after he had run his bloodied hand through it before. "Every time I've dreamed it before, it ended as soon as I heard my mother whisper something. But this time, I remembered how I burned my shoulder." Darien clutched his right shoulder, tracing the jagged outline of the massive scar without having to look at it.

"Your shoulder?" Kunzite glanced down at Darien's shoulder. A conflicted look passed over his face. "And that's all? Nothing else?"

"Nothing else." Darien assured him. He did not want to mention the flash of blue he thought he saw at the end of the dream. There was no point in saying anything unless he was sure. He didn't want to worry Kunzite more. "It's interesting though. I haven't had the dream in almost nine months now. I wonder if it's because I'm back here, on the Moon, where it all happened."

Kunzite remained silent, mulling over the thoughts that swirled in his mind, unknown to all those around him."What are you doing here so early anyway, Kunzite?"

Kunzite straightened, the calm and stoic look returning to his face. "There's news from Earth, Darien. The prime minister and the members of parliament have decided the date for your official coronation as King of Earth."

Darien sighed. "I'll get changed and you can tell me the rest."

"As you know already, as per custom and regulation, if the ruling monarchs meet an expected end to their rule, the next heir in line is to take over. And of course, Prince Endymion, you have done so." Kunzite imparted. Darien cringed at Kunzite's use of his real name. Darien hated it when Kunzite did that, as he always did when talking about official things.

"But, up until now you've only been ruling as Prince, you haven't been properly coronated as _King_. The prime minister and I had been going through some of the regulations recently and we found a alarming hole in the way we've been doing things up until now." Kunzite paused. "We found an old law passed in your great-grandfather's reign stating, that if the next heir in line for the throne is under the age of twenty-one and he is not coronated by the parliament between his twentieth and twenty-first birthdays, then his claim to the throne becomes void."

"What? How come I haven't heard of this before?" Darien protested.

"It's a very old law, Darien. It was originally passed to make sure that any child prince that was not suitable for the role of King couldn't remain heir if the parliament did not choose to coronate him. It is an amazing fact that the prime minster even chanced upon it. If someone else had found out about it before us or before we could do anything to help it, you would've been dethroned." Kunzite stated gravely.

Darien sighed in frustration at this new found conflict amongst the myriad of problems he already had to deal with. He ran a hand through his dark hair. "Alright. What do I have to do then?"

"You're going to get coronated, Prince Endymion. The prime minister, members of parliament and I have chosen the date already."

Darien twitched at the use of his real name again. He glared at Kunzite. "Okay, when?"

Kunzite softened from his formal tone of business into the friendly tone he often used when Darien was younger. "On your birthday, Darien. August 3rd, a month from today." Kunzite smiled. "It'll be announced tomorrow and preparations will begin on Earth in two weeks."

Darien sighed again. "Great."

Kunzite gave Darien a look. "What's wrong, Darien? I would've thought you'd be happy about the solution we found."

Darien threw his hands in the air and got up from his seat. "There's nothing wrong with that. We had to do it eventually anyway. I'm just worried. It's another thing I have to worry about now. And I can't even be on Earth right now to make sure the preparations go well and to tend to other issues. I want so badly to be home right now and be ruling my planet, but I have to be here on the Moon. We should all be home, you, me, Jadeite, Zoisite and Nephrite but I couldn't come here alone." Darien looked gravely at Kunzite.

Kunzite interjected. "We don't _have_ to be here."

"Yes we do. You know we do. This is the only chance we've got." Darien ran a hand through his hair. "Earth has been on bad terms with the Moon ever since I can remember. Ever since Mom and Dad died. And with the Moon Senate gunning for war now, we won't stand a chance. We've already lost a lot of trade with the Moon and the last thing we would be able to handle is an intra-galactic war." Darien argued.

"You still could've tried talking to the Senate or the Queen." Kunzite appealed.

"You know I've tried. The Senate practically scoffed in my face. And I doubt the Queen would be much different. Besides, she's barely got the power to control the Senate." Darien contended. "You know that this is the only way. We've gone through these same motions over and over again. You trying to convince me there's another way and me explaining that there _is_ no other way. This is my last resort and it's all I've got."

Kunzite laid his hands out before him palms up. "I know and I understand, but I just want to be sure you're sure about this."

"This is the only chance I've got. These _balls_ are all I've got." The look in Darien's eyes was fiercely determined. "I've got to find the Princess. She's the only link that I can make to get this war to stop and get Earth and the Moon back on to their old track."

"And you're okay with this? No matter what it takes? Even if it means playing with an innocent girl's heart?" Kunzite entreated. "Even if it means losing yourself on the way?"

"No matter what it takes." Darien stated simply staring at the cut on his right palm, now just ragged red skin.

Kunzite took a heavy breath. He straightened himself in his seat and looked up at Darien who was still standing. The pain was clearly written on his face. "You've met her."

"What?"

"You've met the Princess." Kunzite hesitated as Darien stared at him incredulously. "She and you –"

"Kunzite, what are you talking about? What do you mean I've met the Princess?" Darien demanded.

Kunzite hesitated again. "At the ball last night. The blonde haired girl you were talking to at the food table. She was wearing a white dress." Kunzite stated emotionlessly.

"What?" Darien breathed. He thought back to the previous night and remembered the girl with the dumpling hair and the large appetite. _She was the Princess?_ Darien couldn't believe it, but he knew it was true. None of the other girls in the room suited the silver and white colours of the Moon as well as she did. Only a true Princess of the Moon could shine as bright as the Moon itself.

Darien could barely get out the words. "It was her. That was Princess Serenity."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'd love to know your thoughts about it and I like constructive criticism as well! Now for...**

_**The Questions of the Chapter:  
**__**Who's backstory do you want to learn more about or are you interested in?  
**__**What do you think of the two friendships in this chapter (Mina/Lita and Darien/Kunzite)?  
What do you think of Kaidou?  
What theories do you have about Mina and Kunzite's past together?  
**__**And lastly, what do you predict will happen at the second ball coming up next chapter? :) **__**  
**_

**Excited to hear your thoughts! :D**


	4. Misconceptions

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Serena walked aimlessly between the masses of green walls that surrounded her. They were walls of intimately woven branches and leaves, hedges that hailed high above her short height. They cast endless shadows against the bright sunlight of that morning. Serena brushed her dainty hands along the prickly surfaces, enjoying the feel of masochism in the way they cut at her fingers.

She thought of the times when she was really young, before her father died, he would take her out to these labyrinth gardens behind the castle and parade her on his shoulders. Serena reminisced what he would say when she would cry endless about the smallest things.

He would say, "Serena, let's go to the gardens, I want to show you something." And even though he had done it many times before, Serena still loved it when he sat her on his shoulders and made her wrap her arms around his neck and rest her head atop of his. And he would tell her, "Look, out over the hedges, tell me what you see."

And Serena would reply, "I don't see anything, Daddy. I only see the sunset."

"Okay, but what else do you see?"

"I don't know. The walls of the maze? The roses at the end of them?" Serena acknowledged.

"The sunset, the walls and the roses. Good." Her father would say. "Now what do they mean to you, Serena?"

"I don't know, Daddy. I wanna go inside. I'm tired." Serena would whine but her father would keep walking and she would keep watching the sun dip behind the horizon until she answered all his questions.

"The roses are pretty. They're red and you give them to Mommy on her birthday every year. But, you never let me have them. I always wanted to pick one, but I can never find my way through this stupid maze. And the hedges, Daddy, they're mean to me. They move and shift places so I can never find my way to the roses and I'm too small to climb over them. They're always in the way." Serena whined.

"And the sunset?"

"The sunset? Oh, I don't know Daddy!"

"Alright, then let me tell you something I've learned and you can tell your kids this too someday, okay? Would you like to hear it?" Serena's father smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling and his silver-white hair glowing.

"Yeah okay, Daddy."

"Serena, there will always be something that you want to have or somewhere you want to go, something you want to do, or someone you want to cherish. But, there will also always be obstacles in your way, whether they are walls that you can't climb or mazes that are impossible to find your way through, there will always be a hard journey."

"So, what I am I supposed to do then?"

"Serena, you just have to look out past the walls and over the mountains. Look up at the sky, at the colours of the rainbow and remember that even though the journey will be hard, with every sun that sets another one rises. Every day that ends, another one begins. So no matter how hard it gets, no matter how tired you are from all you cuts and bruises, there will always be new day, a new morning for you to try your best and keep marching on until you find what you are looking for." Her father set her on the ground and looked her in the eye with all the love a father could have for his only daughter. "Do you promise me that you won't give up, no matter how hard things can get, no matter how hurt you are that you will keep trying to find your roses, your place at the end of the horizon?"

Serena would look at the hedged walls of the maze around her and she would be able to see the smallest cracks of sunlight through the hedges, of the last glimpse of the day. "I promise, Daddy. I won't let you down."

Serena looked out through the hedged walls now, eleven years after her father's death, knowing that sometimes it's hard not to give up and stay where you are, to crouch down on your knees and hope that the walls won't close around you. She would run her fingers along the hedges letting them cut her fingers lightly, small pricks of blood falling to the ground, only the pain made her remember to keep moving on, even if she didn't know where she wanted to go. Because sometimes the sunlight wasn't bright enough for her to find her way.

Serena thought of the balls, her source of both reprieve and stress, the next one was in less than five days. The thought sent chills through her, of meeting Prince Diamond again. She thought of the long night of talking and dancing, it was almost like a fairy tale or a dream, something unreal. Something she could've only imagined.

But the thought of meeting him again also brought her worry, whether he would like to spend as much time with her again and whether this could be what she was searching for at the balls. Her biggest worry though was the fact that she had not gotten to say goodbye to Prince Diamond at the end of the ball. She had left him to get food and promised to come back but she never did. It was all because of the rude jerk who had insulted her at the food table, calling her Odango. Serena could barely contain her anger and annoyance at the fact that he had been so blatantly mean to her. She was so used to the careful compliments and pleasant behaviour of the people around her because she was Princess that the sudden change in attitude toward her from a stranger was jarring. It was because she was so bothered by his comments that she had rushed up to her bedrooms, completely forgetting about Diamond.

Serena wanted to go back and knock some sense into herself back then for being so upset by the dark haired stranger and leaving poor Prince Diamond alone. He probably thought she didn't like him or that she was trying to get away from him! The thought made her want to scream. She wanted very badly for things to go well with her and Prince Diamond. He may just have been her love at first sight. He was just so perfect for her in every way – he was nice and kind, charming, he was okay with her clumsiness and he paid her only compliments. He was just the kind of man she would want to marry.

But still, the thought of the handsome, dark haired stranger bothered her. As if she knew him before, something about him held on to her, making her unable to stop wondering about him. But he was a mean and rude person and that's all she needed to know about him. She promised herself that she would avoid him if she happened to see him at the next ball.

"Princess! Princess! Are you here?" Sophie voice called from inside the maze towards Serena's left.

"I'm here, Sophie! Stay where you are, I'll come to you!" Serena called back. When she was barely six years old she may not have been able to navigate the vast labyrinth gardens but now, eleven years later she had it memorized like the back of her hand. She took quick steps and sharp turns, knowing exactly the shortest route to where Sophie's voice was heard. She finally reached the young maid, her fiery red hair in its constant French braid. "What is it, Sophie?"

"It's the Queen, Princess." Sophie paused looking conflicted. "She didn't want you to know, but her condition is getting worse, Serena. The doctor just announced that she may only have a few weeks left." Sophie bowed her head.

Serena's heart constricted and she couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe this was happening. Losing her father when she was young was enough sadness to last her for a lifetime, but the thought of losing her mother was unbearable. She had known her mother's sickness was getting worse but she never expected this. In the last couple months that her mother had started getting sick, she had assumed, no she had hoped that she would get better. She never once believed it would end like this, no matter how many times her mother had said it. She couldn't believe that her mother would be leaving her.

"I have to see her." Serena started toward the castle but Sophie blocked her way. "Move out of the way, Sophie. I need to see my mother. I need to be with her. I need to tell her I want to call off these balls. I can't possibly prance around trying to find a husband when my mother is lying sick in her bed!" Serena shouted hot tears falling down her cheeks.

Sophie held Serena's arms firmly and allowed the poor princess to lean against her for support as she cried. "You can't see her right now. The doctor gave her a sedative so that she could get some rest." The young Sophie only fifteen years old lifted Serena's head to face her. Serena was amazed by how aged Sophie's face looked. It was as if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders and had seen all sorts of evil and had stood here strong as ever. Despite her age Sophie offered her wise advice. "You know that's the last thing your mother would want. She wants you to be happy above everything. She believes that it's through these balls that you will find it. So, honour the wishes of your poor mother and continue with these balls, Serena. If not for yourself, do it at least for the Queen."

Serena stepped away from Sophie and wiped the tears from her face and her eyes. "Will you walk with me, Sophie?"

Sophie straightened her uniform. "Of course, Serena." And then she added, "Truthfully, I came here to find you because the Queen wanted me to tell you the news."

"What news?" Serena asked.

"Prince Endymion of Earth is being officially coronated next month, on his twenty-first birthday, August the third."

"Prince Endymion? Of Earth? Why did mother want me to know that? It's not like I care about that planet." Serena scoffed.

"Excuse me asking, Princess. But I thought the Queen would just want you to know the news; may I ask why you scorn such news of Earth?" Sophie twiddled her thumbs.

"Oh I don't know. It's just I've never really liked Earth or their prince."

"But why, Princess?"

"Well, I'm sure you know the story. When I was young the Prince and the previous King and Queen had come to visit here. Everyone on the Moon, received them well, my mother most of all because she had been a good friend of theirs. But, that night everything went wrong. There was a huge fire and the King and Queen ended up dying and the Prince barely survived. I've asked mother many times before to explain what happened but she refuses to say a word." Serena said.

"Yes, I know the story. It's a horrible tragedy to lose both parents at once. But why do you feel scorn where there should be pity for the orphaned prince?" Sophie inquired.

"Well, if it ended there I'm sure my feelings would've remained at pity. But, not after the rumours and lies that were spread after their deaths. The people of Earth and even some of our own people began talking lies that my mother had set the fire herself to kill off the monarchs of the only other planet that could match our power. Do you understand my scorn now for those people? My mother was someone who had grieved more than anyone for her friends who had passed away but their people returned her grief with evil lies. They accused her of being power-hungry and cold, when my mother has only tried to help Earth, even to this day." Serena paused to take a breath from her rant. "It's no secret that the Senate is pushing for a war with Earth; the Senate is the one who would do anything for power. My mother has been spending the past years trying as hard as she can to stop any sort of warfare and even helping Earth whenever she could by allowing trade between our planets. It's only now that the Senate has become too strong for her to handle; they've cut off trade with Earth and are still planning for war, and I'm sure the Earth would love to do so, just to take false revenge for their dead King and Queen."

"I see, Princess. Forgive me for not understanding. The Queen had received the invitation and asked me to inquire whether you would go to the coronation, but I will take this explanation as your refusal to attend." Sophie surmised.

"You may. There is no way I would ever attend Prince Endymion's coronation, not even if he begged me himself." Serena promised.

* * *

"Can I get a glass whiskey here?" Darien hailed the bar owner raising an arm.

"Coming right up."

Darien looked around at the sleepy tavern Lune, situated three streets away from his apartment on the Moon. The pub was filled with quiet sorts of drunks and wanderers. Everyone kept to themselves, wrapped in their cloaks and tucked away into the corners of their booths. The tavern itself was dark and gloomy, on that late night while Darien waited by the bar taking small swallows of his whiskey.

"What can I get you, miss?" The bar owner asked the customer who had just come through the door towards the bar. She wore heavy black cloak with a hood that covered her whole body, but even more cautious than the others in the pub; she wore a black cloth tied around her head just below her bright green eyes.

"Nothing, thanks." she replied and the bar owner gave her the stink eye and moved on to the next customer.

She was a small thing but her eyes radiated all-seriousness when she turned to Darien and pointed toward a booth in the back of the pub. Darien understood now, this was who he had been waiting for.

Darien got up from his seat wordlessly and followed the woman to the empty booth. He sat down opposite her and rested his arms on the table, leaning forward he asked quietly, "Are you the source from the castle?"

The woman nodded. Darien could see a few strands of bright red hair peek out of her hood when she nodded.

"How did you know I was the one in this pub who asked to hear from you?" Darien inquired skeptically.

The woman flicked her eyes in his direction. "You're the only one here dressed like a prince."

The woman's voice was soft and direct but it sounded as if she was quite young. Maybe late teens at best.

Darien looked down at his clothes, much too grand for a commoner in a strange pub and realized his carelessness. "Fair enough, but how can I believe you're the source from the castle I'm looking for."

The woman threw something across the table. Darien picked it up. It was a metal brooch with the Queen's seal on it. Something Darien knew only those who worked at the castle possessed.

"Alright." Darien handed the brooch back. "Then let's start, what –"

The woman shook her head. She put out her hand.

Darien understood. "Answer my questions first and then I'll give your money."

The woman shook her head again.

"Fine. I'll pay you a portion after you answer each question."

The woman said nothing.

"Let's start simple. Do you know why the balls are masquerade? Why would the Queen risk so much by letting masked strangers into her castle?" Darien inquired.

"The Princess wanted it so. She wanted to remain as a normal person to everyone who attended, not as the Princess. She wanted to find love on her own, and she wanted that love to love her for herself not because she is Princess." The woman stated.

Darien was surprised, learning some part of the Princess's personality bothered him in a way he hadn't anticipated. He had hoped to remain indifferent but learning of some part of her worry swayed him. He turned back to the woman across from him. He took out a small pouch from his pocket and placed it on the table. He asked his next question, "Does the Princess have any friends she's close to? Any people who are often around her?"

"The Princess hasn't left the castle grounds since she was six years old. She has no friends who she meets regularly. The only people around her often are the servants of the castle." The woman replied.

Darien didn't give up. "How about before that? Did she have any friends when she was young?"

The woman paused thinking. "Some of the elderly staff in the castle have spoken of the Princess having had a few close friends when she was young."

"Who?"

"The princesses of the other planets. They and the Princess used to play together when they were all young. The princesses: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. But as far as I know they haven't seen each other since they were young."

"And did the Queen invite these princesses to the balls? Will they be at the balls?" Darien asked earnestly.

"They are on the guest list, yes."

Darien sighed. _Okay, only one more question and then I can be done with this cowardly business, _he thought. Darien took a moment and then asked his last question. "What is the Senate planning? Are they going to attack Earth? Is it true that they planning to wage war?" Darien hesitated. "Is it true that the Queen has been holding them back from attacking?"

The woman did not answer immediately. "The Senate has been pushing for war against Earth. It's only a matter of time before they do attack."

"And the Queen?"

"The Queen has been supporting them totally from the beginning. They have only failed to find the perfect moment to attack."

Darien felt his body go cold. He couldn't believe it. He had always been told that the Queen had supported Earth and that she never wanted war and that it was all the Senate's wishes. He had always believed in the fact that she had once been a friend of his own parents. But he realized now that his belief had been blind. He only wondered if he had been blind to another issue. He had one more question. He had to know. "Did the Queen really plan the death of my parents?" Darien repeated himself with absolute clarity. "Did she kill my parents?"

The woman was expressionless as she looked at Darien. Her green eyes were blindingly bright as she studied him. "Yes, Prince Endymion, she killed your parents."

* * *

Darien sat alone in the booth of the pub now nearly three o'clock in the morning. The table before him was littered with bottles and glass of alcohol he had consumed. His body sagged against the seat and his ears could not hear the voice of the bar owner shouting that it was closing time and that Darien had to leave.

The next thing he knew the bar owner had dragged him out and threw him onto the street outside the pub. The heavy rain pounded on the pavement and soaked Darien's clothes through. Darien could barely lift himself off the ground and get on his feet to walk to his apartment.

His thoughts swirled like the rainwater that ran down the streets into the sewers. Only one thought consumed him. The Queen had killed his parents. Their death in that fire eleven years ago, that he had always believed to be an _accident_, had turned out be the cold murder by someone they had called their friend. Darien couldn't contain his pain or anger. Hot tears ran down his cheeks and mixed with the rain.

He would destroy them. He would destroy the Queen and her precious Princess. He would destroy the people who had taken his beloved parents away from him. He would destroy them no matter what it took.

Up until then, he had wanted nothing more than to stop war between Earth and the Moon, and to get the Princess's help to stop it by meeting her at these balls. But now, he knew that he would use the opportunity of these balls to _destroy_ her. All her worries and nightmares of being deceived by someone who only came to love her because she was _Princess_ would come true. He would make sure to make her believe in him just as his parents believed in the Queen. And then he would make sure to use her to get his revenge on the Queen. He would make sure that the Princess _knew_ what it is like to be betrayed. He would make her experience the hurt that he has.

But he wouldn't tell Kunzite or any of the other Shitennou of his plans. They would only convince him out of it. They would tell him that stopping the war was the most important thing right now. And it was, and Darien would stop it by using the Princess's pathetic little heart against the Queen and the Senate. He just needed the Shitennou's help to get close to her.

* * *

"All four of you will have a target." Darien declared the next day to his four friends, his four generals, the Shitennou.

"A target?" Zoisite asked, rubbing at his sleepy eyes. Zoisite, nineteen years old and the youngest of their group was the mood-maker and the little kid. He was the constant optimist in their group, always cheerful and bright, playing jokes and a total kid at heart. Zoisite was the athlete, the 'perfect soldier' as Jadeite always liked to put it. Zoisite was the general of the European Division of Earth and it was for his superior physical abilities that he was appointed as the last of Darien's Shitennou, when he was fifteen years old.

"A target for what?" asked Nephrite clasping his hands together. Nephrite the second oldest, a year older than Darien and Jadeite, was the rock and the strategist of the group. He was the general of the North American Division and he was appointed as one of Darien's Shitennou when he was seventeen years old at the same time as Zoisite, for his skills with situation, scenario, and location. He was the perfect army general for positioning troops. He was great with planning the perfect strategy to tackle any problem, but he was also the most emotional, sensitive and temperamental of the group.

"What on Earth are you talking about, Darien?" Jadeite exclaimed. Jadeite being the same age as Darien was the devilish player of the group. He was the general of the Far-Eastern Division and was appointed as the second of Darien's Shitennou when he was thirteen years old. Jadeite was the convincer, the player, the charmer, the planner. He was the guy who could deal with any problem, using his calculating ability to get anyone to play into the palm of his hand. He was the closest to Darien, as they were very much alike in their personalities and countenance.

"Darien, would you please explain to us what you're planning right now?" asked Kunzite. Where the rest of their group was emotional, unruly, irresponsible, immature and rash, Kunzite was the calm, serious, patient, and practical one. He was the oldest of their group at twenty-five years old but also the most experienced and rational in military tactics and politics. He was the general of the Middle Eastern Division on Earth and he had joined Darien as the first Shitennou when he was fifteen years old. Though he was the most sensible of the group, he was also the most stoic, impassive and taciturn. He was distant and quiet even among his own friends.

"Will you all just give me a moment to explain?!" Darien shouted. His friends quit their protests and his continued. "As you already know, I need to get close to the Princess. That's why we're here, so that I can convince her to help me. But first, I need to get close to her so that she'll trust me and like me enough to help. Therefore, I need help getting close to her. That's where you all come in." Darien gestured to his friends. "I learned yesterday that the only friends the Princess has ever had are the four princesses of the planets that she used to play with when she was young. All four of them will be at the balls. I need you four, to get close to each of the princesses so that we can all close in on Princess Serenity. Understand so far?" Darien implored.

His four friends stared at him blankly for a moment. Kunzite's jaw tightened like he wanted to protest. Nephrite and Zoisite looked uninterested. Only Jadeite looked excited at the mention of the princesses, though it was almost expected of him being the womanizer he was.

Darien continued. "The four princesses: Princess Mercury, Princess Jupiter, Princess Venus and Princess Mars, are your targets. Each of you will take a princess to keep an eye on and get close to. It is very possible that through these princesses we can find out more about Princess Serenity and get her to help us." Darien took a sheet of paper of the table behind him and passed it to his friends. He recited the information on the sheet as follows. "Princess Mercury – given name: Ami. Age: 17. Ami is known to have short blue hair and blue eyes. Rumour is that she is very introverted and hardly leaves her castle on Mercury. Have any of you seen her at the ball last week?"

Zoisite raised his arm and shrugged, "I did, actually. I'll take her. I've already met her so I'm sure she'll be more comfortable around me."

"Alright. Next. Princess Jupiter – given name: Lita –"

"Lita?" Nephrite exclaimed.

"Yeah. Have you met her?" Darien asked. "17 years old? Dark brown hair and dark green eyes?"

"Yeah I have. I'll take her." Nephrite looked conflicted but nodded anyway.

"Okay, great. Next we have, let's see...Princess Venus. – " Darien began.

"I'll take her." said Kunzite's calm voice. His grey eyes were cast down and dark.

"Right. Well I guess it makes sense that you would take Mina." Darien said quietly. He and the rest of the Shitennou looked at Kunzite with a mix of pity and understanding. They all knew that Kunzite's sister had been Mina's caretaker from when she lived on Earth. She had left Earth only about a year ago but she was fresh in their memories. "Well, just remember that she can't know that I'm here and what I'm planning. She probably knows what it would mean if I, the prince of Earth, was trying to get near the Princess."

Kunzite remained silent. Nephrite piped up at that moment, "Actually, I saw Lita going home from the ball with someone who definitely looked like Mina. I'm guessing they're living together."

Darien wrote down that little piece of information and continued, "And lastly, Princess Mars – given name: Rei. Age: 17. Known to have long black hair and dark eyes. She is known for her beauty and elegance. I guess you get her Jadeite."

Jadeite smiled but Darien warned him, "Don't look so excited. She's also known for her temper and her sharp tongue. Princess Mars is the fiery princess who _scorns_ all men. I'm sure she'll be a fun challenge for you, Jadeite." Darien mocked. "Actually, I think she may even be that girl I saw who rejected you at the ball last week."

"You got rejected?" Nephrite and Zoisite laughed together.

"Shut it. Just you watch I'll have that girl in the palm of my hand by the end of the next ball." Jadeite declared.

"If you say so." Darien laughed patting Jadeite on the shoulder.

Kunzite spoke up at that moment after much silence. "Darien, I forgot to mention to you. Many of the people we sent invitations to for your coronation have responded. One of them being, Princess Serenity."

"Really? And is she coming?" Darien asked.

"No. She flat-out declined the offer to attend your coronation," Kunzite informed. After a moment he added sarcastically, "Though I can't imagine why."

The Shitennou burst out laughing and Darien simply stated, "Then I guess I've got my work cut out for me."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry that I had to push off the second ball until next chapter, but that's how it had to happen! Please review, I love any kind of feedback!**

**_Questions of the Chapter: _**

**_What do you think of the Shitennou? Who's your favourite? (Zoisite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite, or Darien?)__  
_****_Who do you think the 'source/spy' from the castle is?__  
_**

**Looking forward to your answers and thoughts! :D **


	5. Second Time's the Charm

**A/N: Here's chapter 5, early might I add :) Hope you like it! _Here starts ball number 2!_**

* * *

Jadeite ran a hand through his curly blond hair, pushing it out of his eyes. He surveyed the ballroom of people around him, dancing, smiling, laughing, and having a good time. He struggled to find the one girl he knew would never have fun at a ball. The _only_ girl who had ever rejected him.

He studied the vacuous people around him; women smiling to please the men, who only wanted them in bed, and the men who said anything to get there. He knew he had done much of the same things, but that was what men and women did around each other. He knew that there was no such thing as love; there never had been. Love was just a lie, a myth created by men who had dishonest intentions and by women who wanted to pretend that the attraction they felt was something more.

Women were easy little things, who were ready to fall into a man's arms if he said the right words. It was all just a game to Jadeite. And so was _she_. She was the hardest game he'd ever played, he had to admit, but he was sure that with enough charming she would fall just as hard as the rest of the women in this room. She was just complicated, Rei was. Rei was cagey and skeptical of all things that had to do with men; he could see that from their very first conversation. She wasn't going to listen to him, just for the fact that he was a man. She was distrusting and guarded, she would be a tough shell to break, but she definitely would, he was sure.

Besides, he needed to make her trust him. She needed to trust him enough that he could get information out of her and so that he could close in on the Princess for Darien. It was a mission that he couldn't afford to fail.

Jadeite caught a glimpse of long raven hair that passed behind one of the pillars that lined the walls. He moved across the room toward the pillar and found a door beside it. A silver set of French doors that opened out onto a large balcony overlooking a large fountain and pond.

Rei stood, arms crossed leaning over the balcony railing on the corner of the deck. She wore a floor length red and black silk gown that hugged the curves and dips of her body and then flared slightly at her feet that stood in tall black laced heels. Darien was right when he said she was known for her beauty and elegance. Jadeite had never seen anything more beautiful. Strands of her hair flew behind her in the wind; Jadeite noticed that she shivered at the breeze that flew by her bare arms..

Rei didn't notice as Jadeite walked quietly towards her, like a leopard hunting its prey. Though Rei was hardly a helpless rabbit. She seemed so lost in her worries and thoughts that she didn't even notice when Jadeite pulled up right beside her, leaning over to say, "What are you doing out here all alone, when a pretty girl like you could be dancing inside with a guy like me?"

Rei was surprised when she turned to face him. Jadeite noticed the moistness of her eyes and the redness of her nose. She'd been crying. Jadeite was taken aback by the fact.

"Didn't I reject you at the last ball? Did you come to try your luck again?" Rei turned away from him and wiped at her eyes.

"You know what they say, second time's the charm." Jadeite hesitated before asking, "Have you been crying?"

"That's none of your business." Rei snapped and moved to leave.

Jadeite stepped in her way and raised his arms in front of himself as if in surrender. "Hey, hey. Calm down. It was just a question. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to." With one hand still up he took out a black handkerchief from his suit jacket pocket. He held it out to her.

Rei regarded him coldly. "I don't need it."

"The redness of your nose begs to differ." Jadeite replied and then stepped forward taking one of her hands. She flinched but he held it as he pushed the handkerchief into her palm. Rei snatched her hands away from him and he stepped away from her, giving her space.

Rei glared at him and turned away to face the bright stars in the sky. She leaned against the railing again, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose with the handkerchief. She threw her hand back towards him, not facing him and handing him the handkerchief back. "Don't expect me to thank you, since I didn't ask for it."

"Keep it. I have others." Jadeite replied.

"You also have other girls to hit on so why are you here, when you know I'm going to reject you again?" Rei inquired still not facing him.

"It's because you want to reject me that I want to convince you otherwise." Jadeite said. "What have you got to lose by just having one little dance with me?"

"Everything. More than you could ever imagine." She replied. And suddenly, Jadeite felt like it wasn't him she was talking about, but that she was thinking of another time long ago, of someone else who had tried to hurt her.

Rei shivered at the breeze again. Jadeite stepped toward her while taking off his suit jacket and placed it lightly on her bare shoulders. "Why are you standing out here? You're obviously cold."

Rei swung around, her hair almost hitting him in the face and the black suit jacket falling off her shoulders to the ground. "Don't do that."

Jadeite glanced at the coat on the floor. "Do what? You were cold, so I gave you my coat. That's what chivalrous men do." Jadeite snapped.

"You can keep your chivalry to your other women, don't try it on me." Rei fumed.

"What's wrong with you? What kind of girl won't accept a man's help when he offers it?" Jadeite accused.

"The kind of girl who wants nothing to do with a guy like you." Rei said shoving past him and out the doors into the ballroom.

Jadeite bent down to pick up his coat off the ground. He dusted it off while muttering curses. He looked up angrily before leaving to see the black handkerchief he had given her, carefully folded and placed on top of the railing of the balcony.

* * *

Lita gazed around the room, lost in the multitude of people. She and Mina had gotten ready together that afternoon before the ball. Mina was great with a curler and a comb; she made Lita look absolutely irresistible in her green gown. Lita walked around nervously now trying to breathe deeply to calm herself. She was scared that Nephrite wouldn't be at the ball. She was scared that even if she did find him he wouldn't remember their small bump –in or that he wouldn't want to dance with her anymore.

Lita internally scolded herself for being so boy-crazy but she couldn't help it. Just thinking about Nephrite was giving her the chills, of his deep voice and his open countenance and –

Lita was caught off guard when a girl with raven hair in a silk red and black dress knocked right into her. The girl turned to Lita and muttered a quick apology; Lita noticed that the girl had tears falling down her face, staining her red mask wet. Before she could say anything though, the girl rushed off again.

Just as Lita straightened herself up after the encounter though, a man with curly blonde hair who was holding his suit jacket on one arm, knocked right into her. The man muttered an apology as well and seemed to go after the crying girl.

Lita fumed in her spot. "People don't know how to watch where they're going!" she stated aloud. She looked back to where the man and woman ran off but it seemed that the man hadn't found her in the end as he stood alone in the middle of the room, looking down at something black in his hands. _A handkerchief?_ She thought.

Lita turned away from the scene frustrated and oddly sad, when she bumped into the third person of the night, and falling on the floor this time. "Hey! Watch–" she exclaimed but quickly clamped her mouth shut when she realized just who she had bumped into.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Nephrite laughed rubbing his shoulder where she had knocked into him. His lopsided grin made Lita's heart melt.

"Heh, I guess I'm just never looking where I'm going." Lita replied. She glanced at Nephrite, who was clutching his shoulder. She leaned forward, "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!"

Nephrite shook his head and smiled. "Nah, it's fine. Don't worry about it. A thin thing like you could hardly put a dent in me."

Lita laughed nervously at the falseness of that statement. _If only he knew_. She thought. But, he obviously wouldn't know that at her high school on Jupiter she had single-handedly beaten up all the bullies who had picked on the girls in her school, or that most of the younger generation on Jupiter liked to call her the "thug princess". No, he wouldn't know that, and she intended to keep it that way. No man in the right mind would want to date the "thug princess" of Jupiter. He would much rather like the gentler, nicer Princess Lita who would act like she couldn't beat him to pulp if she wanted to.

Nephrite stood up and held out a hand to help her up. Lita took it, ignoring the tingly feeling in her fingers when he held her hand in his big, rough one. "Thanks." she said.

"No problem." he replied immediately like a reflex. He stood with his hands in his pockets bouncing back and forth on the balls and toes of his feet. Lita nervously twisted her pink rose earrings in their hole.

They stood there a moment awkwardly saying nothing and Lita frantically searched for something to say. _Should I ask him his favourite colour? No that's stupid! Mm, how about his favourite food? I could make it for him. No, that's stupid, what kind of girl starts making food in the middle of a sophisticated ball!_

Lita rambled on in her head when finally Nephrite spoke up, "I see you don't have flour on you today."

Lita chuckled nervously, "Yeah, no flour bags to fall on me this time." Lita looked awkwardly at the ground.

"So –" they both began.

"You go first." Nephrite replied.

"No, no you go first." Lita said.

"Alright. Um, well I wanted to ask if you wanted to dance." Nephrite held out a hand. "Would you like to dance with me?" He repeated with a smile.

Lita had to restrain herself from squealing and shouting yes. "I'd love to." she replied simply smiling and took his hand.

Nephrite led her to the dance floor and they both took up position for a simple waltz to the smooth sound of the string quartet. Lita found herself busy trying to make sure she didn't step on his feet that she didn't notice their lack of conversation until Nephrite spoke up.

"So, I heard that you're a Princess, am I right?" he asked.

Lita was surprised, "How did you know that?"

"You told me your name last time and I kind of figured you were from Jupiter from the way you talked. I was talking to a friend of mine and found out from him that Princess Jupiter has the same name as you. Go figure, I was pretty amazed when he said her name was Lita." Nephrite smiled.

Lita nodded. Well it wasn't like she was planning on keeping her whole identity a secret; she was fine with this amount of information being known to him. As long as he didn't hear the things they said about her on Jupiter she would be okay. "Well, I think I've figured out that you're from Earth, right?"

Nephrite was taken aback. "Yeah, but how on Earth did you know?"

"Well, for one thing you say things like 'how on Earth' and I'm quite sure you're the only man I've met who speaks with an accent like that. I'm not sure but it's an American accent, right?" Lita surmised.

"You're quick. But I guess I'm obvious." Nephrite took them into a faster waltz. "You're right. I'm from Earth and you're right about the accent too. I'm one of the Prince's generals. Therefore, I'm head of one of the four divisions. My division being the North American one."

Lita nodded her amazement. _A general!_ "Wow, that's admirable being a general and all. Do you lead a lot of troops?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm always building strategies and positioning troops. Keeps me on my toes."

"That sounds exciting! But, I'd think it'd be a little lonely wouldn't it? You probably don't get to see your family much, do you?" Lita asked.

"It's not bad. I get to see them whenever I'm not working and on weekends a lot. It's only when I have to travel that it gets hard but they understand." He said.

"Like when you travelled here?" she asked.

"Yeah, but they were pretty glad to send me here for the balls." Nephrite leaned in to whisper in Lita's ear. "They're hoping I'll find someone to marry soon."

Lita laughed, her face growing involuntarily hot. "Well, I'm sure you find someone."

"I don't know. Maybe I already have." Nephrite teased as he twirled her before him and then took her into a low dip. He pulled her back up sharply so that she was but inches from him. His lips were only centimetres away. Lita's body froze in the spot, her chest heaving from breathing hard from the twirling.

Nephrite didn't move except to lift a hand and tuck a strand of Lita's curly brown hair behind her ear. His fingers brushed by her rose earrings. He let go of her slightly, so that they were not standing so close and they continued to dance together the rest of the night.

* * *

"It's all going great!" Lita exclaimed. Mina watched as her friend chugged a large glass of water.

"That's wonderful! I told you it'd be fine. You had nothing to worry about." Mina said. "But I'd go easy on the water; you don't want to have to leave to go to the ladies' room while dancing."

"You're right." Lita placed the cup down and regarded her reflection on one of the empty serving plates on the table. Lita looked up and waved to someone behind Mina, but by the time Mina looked around the man was gone. "Oh, that's him! I'd better go back! I'll see you home, Mina! Thanks for everything!" Lita exclaimed hugging Mina tightly. Lita hailed a few inches taller than Mina, so Mina had to reach up to wrap her arms around her. Lita let go and hurried off to meet with her man.

Mina sighed, sagging in her seat at the table. She lifted the silver serving plate to eye level and regarded her own reflection. She sighed to herself, "If only I had a man waiting to dance with me right now." That's when something caught Mina's eye. In the reflection of the plate she saw, standing metres behind her, a tall man with long white silver hair. _Kunzite_, she thought. She gazed at his reflection in the plate, he was holding a champagne glass and attempting to act like he was just observing the crowd but in reality, Mina could tell that though his eyes roamed his whole view, the only one he was really _looking_ at was _her_.

_He's watching me. But, why?_Mina acted as if nothing was going on, and naturally got up with her purse while clutching the right side of her golden gown and walked swiftly towards the edge of the room.

* * *

Kunzite took small sips of his champagne. Any kind of alcohol had never been to his liking. Darien, Jadeite and Nephrite were the only ones who really drank in their group. Zoisite didn't drink to keep his body in top shape and Kunzite merely didn't like the taste or the fact that it made him less aware of what was going on around him.

He set down the glass now, on the table next to him. He walked swiftly toward the pillars where he saw Mina disappear. Following and watching her was proving to be a much harder task than he had imagined. This was the second time she had escaped him tonight, though he didn't think the first time was intentional on her part. He looked around carefully hoping to find her without blowing that fact that he'd been watching her, though purely for the mission's sake of course...

Kunzite walked past all the pillars and was left at the end of the room staring at the wall in frustration when he heard her voice, "You're much easier to fool than you used to be. Maybe it's your age getting to you, Kunzite."

Kunzite turned to face her. His breath was taken away; she was stunning in her shiny gold gown that accented her dark blue eyes. He faltered with his words before saying, "How did you hide from me like that?"

Mina laughed. It sounded like chimes to Kunzite's ears, he could almost remember the laugh of a six year old girl when he first met her and she asked him for a piggy-back ride. Mina spoke softly but also sourly, "You're the one who taught me how. Remember? '_Hide in their blind spots, don't make a single noise and definitely don't reveal yourself if you they can hurt._' That's what you taught me to do if someone was following me. Though I'm pretty sure I just broke the third rule right now."

"You know I would never hurt you." Kunzite said.

"Maybe. But that doesn't mean you haven't before."

"Mina..." Kunzite began.

"What are you following me for anyway?" Mina inquired. "What is so important that you're watching me?"

Kunzite remained silent. He didn't know what to say without her figuring him out like she always did.

"Right. Don't say anything. Just like you always do. It's not like I didn't hate it before." Mina crossed her arms. "You're always doing that. Deciding whether to tell me the truth or to leave me in the dark. But the thing is – I don't actually remember the last time you told me the truth. That you actually told me what was going on inside your head!" Mina shouted.

Kunzite didn't know what to say. Just like he always did. He never knew what to say to her, what to tell her to make her see that he couldn't just tell her what was going on inside his head because the things inside his head weren't meant to be known by her. They would only cause them both pain. "Mina. I..."

Mina continued, disregarded what Kunzite was about to say. "No matter how many times I knocked on your door, no matter how many times I asked you to open up to me before, you never once did. You knew how much I was in love with you, and I _know_ that you loved me too, but never once did you admit your feelings!"

Kunzite balled his fists at his sides holding everything in. He chose to lie again just as he had hundreds of times before to her when she lived on Earth. "I never had any feeling for you."

"Yes! You did. Don't lie to me again. This is exactly why I left a year ago. Because I couldn't take you lying to yourself over and over again." Mina wiped a tear from her eye. "Jenna told me. Did you know? She told me on the night I left. She tried to convince me to stay by revealing to me that you were in love with me too, but that you just wouldn't admit it. But, I told your sister that I already knew, from the moment you first turned me away I knew that it hurt you to do it." Mina shook her head, her blonde hair falling in her eyes and getting soaked in her tears. "I left for a reason, Kunzite. I didn't want to do this again. So, please just leave me alone."

Kunzite stood speechless and on the brink of running to catch her, to bring her back, to hold her close and tell her how much he really did love her. But he knew that he couldn't. Above everything he had ever known, that much he knew for sure. He couldn't be with her; it was just the best for her if they weren't. He wasn't meant for her. He didn't deserve her love.

* * *

Zoisite munched on the crumpets from the food table. He walked through the ballroom full of people searching for the blue haired girl. Though he had a feeling where she would be.

Zoisite made his way over to the back of the room towards the heavy indigo blue curtains, past the pillars that lined the walls. He reached one of the pillars to find Kunzite of all people leaning against it.

"Kunzite! What are you doing back here?" Zoisite asked curiously. Kunzite seemed down, it was surprising to see since the man never showed much emotion to begin with. "Is something wrong?"

"Zoisite." Kunzite regarded him with a blank expression. "Why are you holding crumpets?"

Zoisite looked down at his hands where he had about ten crumpets stacked together precariously perched, ready to fall at any given moment. "Ha ha, that a funny story. I was bringing them to someone."

"Right..." Kunzite nodded not believing him. Zoisite watched as Kunzite walked away clearly still bothered by something.

Zoisite laughed, like he would actually eat all these crumpets by himself. He planned to share. He walked carefully towards the curtains hoping not to scare her like last time. He rapped a fist against the curtains and called, "Ami! Ami, are you in there?"

He waited a moment and nothing happened. Maybe he was wrong, maybe she wasn't here or maybe she hadn't come to the balls at all. It made sense since she hardly enjoyed being around people to begin with. But, he was proven wrong when a small hand poked out from between the curtains and pulled them aside. His view was revealed to the small Ami perched on the bench under the lantern, with a book open on her lap. She looked utterly confused when she exclaimed, "Zoisite!"

"Yeah! I brought you crumpets!" Zoisite exclaimed back holding out the pile of crumpets to her and then dumping them on her lap over the book when she didn't take them. He plopped down next to her swaying in his spot. "I figured you'd be pretty hungry hiding in here in the dark with no food or company. So I brought both!" He smiled at his own joke; Ami just took in a surprised breath.

"You're g-going to s-stay here?" Ami stammered.

"Yup, all night! Unless...you don't want me to stay?" Zoisite teased.

"I-um, well..."

"Don't worry. I won't eat you. I doubt you'd be good energy food for an athlete anyway." Zoisite laughed. He leaned towards her, but Ami leaned far back away from him.

"Y'know, you left me hanging there last week. I asked you to dance and you just left without a word." Zoisite shared. "You made me feel totally rejected by the way." he teased.

Ami's face took a sad tone. "I-I'm sorry. I.."

"Hey, I was just joking! Don't worry about it, you're probably the most interesting thing that happened to me that night." He smiled. "So, what are you reading this time? Computer engineering? The lifecycle of dolphins? How butterflies mate?" He joked.

Ami smiled finally. He really did like it when she smiled. It made her look cute, but it was still an endearingly shy smile. "I'm reading a book on marine animals. I love water."

"That sounds cool." Zoisite mused peeking behind her to see a second and third book. "But you've got more!" He snatched the books from behind her against her protests holding them high above her reach. He read the titles, "_Advanced Computer Engineering_. Oh that's the one you were reading last week. Let's see and the other one is..." Zoisite trailed off, handing the books back to her.

Both their faces grew red. "_The Statistical Probability of Love at First Sight_." Zoisite stated regaining his composure. "That sounds interesting. I think I'd actually like to hear more." Zoisite took the book from her hands and flipped to the first page. "Read to me. You're going hide in here all night anyway. And I'd rather not have to mingle with the people out there tonight anyway." Zoisite smiled big, pleased with his proposition.

"But, I...Are you sure you want to just listen to me read aloud?" Ami asked surprised.

"Sure I do. I love a good story, though this would be more fun outside in the breeze but this little alcove behind the curtains will have to do." Zoisite reassured her.

"We can't."

"What do you mean we can't?"

"I'd love to read to y-you. But, there's not enough light in here. I brought these books but I was completely disappointed when I found out." Ami revealed.

Zoisite thought carefully about the situation for a moment. "Well, that's a totally solvable problem, don't worry! I'll be right back! Just wait right here!" Zoisite exclaimed before dashing off past the curtains.

* * *

"Wait a second...You're that jerk! The one who called me _Odango_!" the Princess shouted.

Darien clamped a hand on her mouth. She was shouting in the middle of the ballroom and everyone was staring at them now. With his hand still firmly clamped on her mouth he shuffled her to one of the doors of the ballroom that led to a balcony. The Princess struggled against his hold and managed to finally get him off once they reached the balcony.

"Are you crazy?" She shouted. "What did you do that for?"

"You were shouting in the middle of a crowded room! I was trying to make sure no one thought _you_ were crazy!" Darien snapped back.

"Fine. What do you want anyway, _Mister I'm Going to Be A Jerk Cuz I Feel Like It._" The Princess stuck out her tongue at him. Darien couldn't help but laugh hysterically at the image.

Darien was all washed out. He'd finally found the Princess after about an hour of looking around the room through crowds of people. It didn't help that there were so many blondes on the Moon. He even thought he might've bumped into Mina by accident, though he managed to get away before she recognized him. He stared at the Princess now, who was nothing like what he had expected.

She was short, clumsy, whiny and absolutely crazy. But, everything about her made it that much harder to hate her. If she had been perfect and princess-like, he thought he would've been able to hate her like he should. But staring at this pint-sized girl with dumpling hair and her tongue wagging at him, he couldn't help but laugh at how the world was making it so hard for him to take revenge.

"Okay, alright. Stop waving that thing at me. I'm sorry for kidnapping you and being a jerk, happy now?"

"No. That hardly sounds like an apology." The Princess crossed her arms.

Darien looked up at the sky as if asking the world to give him a break. "I'm sorry. I really think we got off on the wrong foot. My name's Darien." He held out a hand towards her.

Darien had planned beforehand to introduce himself with his long-time nickname from childhood. It would've been obvious if he introduced himself to her with his real name, Endymion. She already hated him as the prince of Earth enough to not want to attend his coronation. He couldn't have her hate him here before he got her to like him. He couldn't possibly blow his cover before that.

But, two could play the name game, as the Princess skeptically said, "Serena." She did not take his outstretched hand. Darien thought that at least she was smart enough to give him her nickname and to not announce to everyone that she met that she was the Princess. He admired her cautiousness, though he knew the reason behind it and he would definitely use it to his advantage.

"You have yet to tell me why you've kidnapped me to this cold balcony." Serena drawled hugging her shoulders.

"I was getting to that." Darien remarked annoyed but he put on a pleasant smile again. "I wanted to ask you to dance."

"You wanted to ask _me_ to dance?" Serena asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Darien repeated.

Serena laughed and Darien was taken aback. He hadn't expected that. He'd expected maybe rejection or acceptance but definitely not for her to laugh at him. "What? Why are you laughing?"

Serena could barely stop to breathe before saying, "It was just last week that you were insulting me and calling me _Odango_ and now you're asking me to dance! Don't you think that's just a little weird?"

"I can't believe I'm asking a girl like you to dance!" Darien fumed throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey! What do you mean a girl like me?" Serena said.

"A girl like you, who likes to stuff her face full of dumplings and shout in the middle of a ballroom, is the kind of girl I don't like!" Darien said.

"Well, if you don't like me so much then why are you asking me to dance?" Serena remarked.

Just as Darien was at a loss for words, there was a knock at the open balcony doors. A man dressed in white and with bluish-white hair stood before them. He had a smile on his face as he looked to Serena.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted. I was looking all over for you." He said in a gentle voice.

"Oh, Prince Diamond! I'm so sorry! I was looking for you too," she glanced at Darien, "But I got side-tracked. We're all done here anyway, so let's just go." She lifted her silver skirt with one hand and took Diamond's hand with other. She threw a glare over her shoulder and continued off with her Prince. Darien watched as the Prince took off his coat and placed it on her shoulders as they walked away.

Darien sighed, leaning against the balcony railing. He was feeling very defeated at the moment. He had tried getting close to the Princess and he had just ended up making her hate him, he was off to a great start.

He ran a hand through his hair. But still, something about the Princess, about _Serena_, bothered him. He couldn't place what it was, but something about her, always made him take a second glance. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he had met her before. Before today. Before the balls. Before everything.

* * *

**A/N: How did you guys like that chapter? :) Love to hear your thoughts in a review! :)**

_**Questions of the Chapter:**_

_**Which scene was your favourite?  
Did you enjoy the boys' points of view?  
Which couple do you want to see more of?**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs so far! Let's keep 'em up! I think I'll post the next chapter once we get to a review count of 25? So get those reviews in! With whatever you like, from feedback to thoughts, answers to the questions or reactions to the chapter! :)**_


	6. To hold them in your arms

**A/N: Here's chapter 6, it's still the second ball. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Serena suppressed a squeal. She stared in awe at the object before her. Prince Diamond leaned his body towards her and held a diamond necklace in front of him. He smiled pleasantly as he placed the velvet box in her hands and lifted the necklace out. "May I?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

Serena could barely get the words out, "O-of course."

Diamond walked around behind her and placed the necklace gingerly around her throat, clasping it under her long blonde hair. Serena felt the weight of the diamonds on her collarbone and perused them gently with her fingers. She had never been given so grand a gift. Her contact with men had always been scarce. Therefore, she couldn't believe that a handsome man like Prince Diamond was doing this for her now. "It's beautiful, Prince Diamond! But, why do you give me such a grand gift?"

Prince Diamond smiled. "It's nothing compared to your beauty. But, I must confess I am giving you this gift for two reasons."

"And may I inquire as to what they are?"

"Well, the first reason is simply that...well," Diamond looked deep into Serena's eyes and took her hands in his. The light of the crystals above their heads reflected off his glassy lavender eyes. "I've been captivated by your beauty and your soul. I'm afraid to say that you have charmed every part of me from the moment I met you last week." Serena's brain went into overdrive. Prince Diamond was proclaiming his love for her. She couldn't believe her ears. The moment she had expected only weeks from now was already here. There was someone who was in love with her and wanted to be with her. She had succeeded in finding someone to love and to be with. The balls had been a good idea after all, she thought. Now she would be able to stop these balls and go back to caring for her sick mother. Serena's glee in the moment was so inexpressible that she stood utterly speechless. After a few moments of silence, the Prince continued. "My thoughts have been only of you and of the fact that I must profess my utter love for you, Princess."

_Wait a second, Princess?_ "Did you just call me, _Princess_?" Serena asked incredulously snatching her hands away. She had never even told him her name, let alone the fact that she was the Princess! Serena instinctively stepped back. Her fear of deception was overwhelming. She was feeling used and betrayed. She couldn't believe that Prince Diamond had done this to her. He was just so perfect for her and then he had to go and do this. Her mind was shutting off to all possibilities until Prince Diamond finally spoke up.

"No, wait Princess, you must let me explain! This was actually the second reason I wanted to give you the necklace. As a way of apologizing." Diamond imparted. Serena involuntarily looked down at the necklace, now wishing she hadn't taken it so lightly.

"Princess, you must understand that I am a noble of the Moon. I have grown up here admiring the beauty of the Queen and her only daughter, Serenity." Diamond took her hands in his again, pleading with her. "Princess Serenity, I knew who you were from the moment I laid eyes on you and I have wanted nothing more than to be able to speak with the girl I have admired my whole life. Please don't take that joy away from me."

Serena's heart was feeling heavy. She couldn't breathe. What Prince Diamond was saying made sense. After the first ball when he had told her his name, she had checked the guest list to see who he was. She had known from the beginning that he was a noble's son, but she had not stopped to think that he may have known who she was.

And above all of this, Prince Diamond was professing his love for her! She had to admit she had never felt anything like this. She believed it may have been love at first sight. But, in light of the recent information, she couldn't readily accept his love as she would've only a few moments ago. She spoke quietly, "Prince Diamond, I understand and it makes clear sense. I just need some time to think about it. About both the fact that you know who I am and what you professed earlier."

Diamond nodded. "Of course, take all the time you need. Though not too much, Princess Serenity. I cannot hold back my feelings for long, Princess."

"Don't call me that please. At least not in front of any of the guests. Here at the balls, I am known only as _Serena_ and nothing more. I am not a Princess here or Serenity; I am just a normal girl." Serena said gravely.

"But, you are a Princess, Serenity! The Moon Princess no less. All these people should be grovelling at your feet, not treating you like everyone else!" Diamond exclaimed.

"No! That's the last thing I want. I agreed to these balls only if they were masquerade. I refuse to be treated any differently because I am the Princess." Serena stated touching her silver mask that covered her eyes and the top of her nose. She had never been so comforted by the concealment it gave, though very little it was. She did not think she could face this man without it.

She curtsied and turned away from Prince Diamond with only a curt farewell saying that she would reveal to him her answer at the next ball.

* * *

Serena walked steadfast away from Prince Diamond. Millions of thoughts swirling in her mind. She couldn't shake the feeling that if only he hadn't known who she was, she would've accepted him immediately. He was the perfect husband, kind, sweet, and handsome.

Serena's thoughts were interrupted when she reached the food table to find the last person she wanted to see in that moment. _Darien_. He stood leaning against one of the pillars by the food table, ironically eating a dumpling while watching her. She attempted at seeming to not notice him but he walked over to her anyway.

She thought of the moment only about an hour ago when he had introduced himself, when he had told her his name. _Darien_. She remembered feeling like she had heard the name before. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that she might've known him before. But, that couldn't be possible. She'd never left the castle in eleven years, and she didn't ever remember meeting someone like him. Definitely not a jerk like him.

"Why do you look so upset, Serena?" Darien peered over at her. She hated the way she liked how nice her name sounded when he said it. As if he was the only one ever meant to say it.

She turned sourly to him. "I'm not upset. Why would you say that?"

"Well, you've already consumed about five dumplings and I saw you cringing at that guy's profession of love." Darien laughed.

Serena's face grew hot. She snapped at him, "He's not just a _guy_! That's Prince Diamond and he is a wonderful man, any woman would be ecstatic to receive his love!"

"Any woman except you." Darien stated.

"No, I am overjoyed to hear his confession." Serena denied.

"Sure, that's why you told him you'd tell him your answer at the next ball." Darien laughed. "Admit it. You don't actually love him back."

"Eavesdropping is hardly an attractive trait, Darien. And whether I love him back is none of your business. He is twice the man you are." Serena shot back.

"If he's such a great man, then why don't you love him back? Shall I tell you what I think?" Darien asked.

"Oh, please. I'd love to hear the nonsense you've spun."

"You just like him because he's the perfect trophy. He's handsome and charming and he's _easy_. You have to put hardly any work in to get him to love you. He's exactly what you've been looking for. A man to marry and to pretend you love. You're scared to find actual love, true love. The kind of love that will consume every part of you. You just like that guy because he's safe. You're scared to take a chance, to find some danger." Darien said this last part in a whisper as he leaned over next to her ear. It took all her self-control not to shiver at the feel of his breath against her neck. He leaned back away from her and she struggled to find her voice.

She laughed unconvincingly. "Yeah right, what would you know about love? You're just a cynical jerk who likes to bag on others happiness because he can't find his own!"

"I know more than you do about love. You seem to think love is finding the perfect husband and all that love-at-first-sight crap. But I hate to break it to you, Serena; love is a lot more than that." Darien stepped forward forcing Serena to take a step back. He continued in this way until he forced her against one of the nearby pillars. The gaze in his eyes seemed to lock her in place, so that she could not move. He stood in front of her like a barrier or a cocoon, not allowing her to leave or move. His hand was placed against the pillar next to her ear and his body wrapped around hers in turn, but he did this entirely without touching her. She tried to stare at him defiantly and not shrink away, but he was merely inches from her when he said, "Love will take over. It will be all you can think about. Love is the _need_ to be with someone. To hold them in your arms." Darien moved his hand to hover over her bare arm as he moved it along its length, almost touching her but not quite. "You will be devoured by the power love has over you. You will be begging to have just one more kiss, just one more touch before it's all gone." Darien's head dipped forward and down to her level, close enough to meet her lips if she tilted her head up only a fraction of a centimetre. She instinctively shrank back against the pillar as he moved closer. "That's the kind of love I know you'll find. The kind that you will live yearning for all your life, until the day you die." Serena turned her face away from his and pushed him roughly away from herself. She straightened her dress and looked around mortified, realizing what other people might have thought if they had seen how close they had been standing.

She was seething with rage but, Darien only laughed with his hands in his pockets and said, "I'm sorry, did I scare you? Don't worry, you'd actually have to find a man that likes you first for that to happen, and I doubt you will with those dumplings on your head."

Serena crossed her arms. "Jerk." And she walked away, her heart beating violently against her chest.

* * *

Ami jumped in surprise, the books and some of the crumpets falling off her lap and making a great big pile on the floor. She looked up to find Zoisite's smiling face in the opening of the curtains. He pushed aside one of the curtains and climbed into the little alcove. In his hands he held a box of small silver lanterns and more crumpets. He looked down at the crumpets and books on the floor and laughed. "I had a feeling you would drop those, so I brought more!" He sat down next to her on the bench, much closer than she was usually comfortable with, but she didn't say anything. Something about Zoisite made all her usual worries and concerns fly out the window. He seemed to be the exception to all her rules, and routines.

She hadn't believed it when he had shown up before, knocking on her curtains and asking to come in. She could barely believe that he had even remembered her name! He was like some new kind of specimen that she had never examined before. She was interested and curious about him but at the same time she was scared to take the first step.

"There's so many! How are we going to finish all these crumpets?" she exclaimed.

"We've got the rest of the night. Don't you worry; I've got a big appetite." He turned to his box and pulled out the lanterns while simultaneously munching on a crumpet. He hung the lanterns on the walls of the alcove, turning the silver crystals inside them to turn them on. In no time, their little hiding place was filled with the silver glow of the very same moon crystals that hung from the ceiling of the ballroom.

"Where did you get all these lanterns?" Ami asked curiously. She doubted he just had some lying around at home or something.

"I stole them from the kitchens." Zoisite stated happily.

Ami gave him an incredulous look and he laughed. "Don't worry, I'll put them back," Ami picked up a crumpet to eat and Zoisite finished with a mumble under his breath, "...eventually."

Ami merely smiled and picked the books off the floor. She pulled out _The Statistical Probability of Love At First Sight_ and looked to Zoisite. "Well, shall I read to you then?"

"Of course." Zoisite replied but before Ami could utter the first word he sat crossed legged on the bench, turned to face her and peering at her intensely.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"I can't read when you're watching me that intently." she replied.

"Then what else am I supposed to do, if I'm not allowed to watch the person reading to me?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you could turn around..?" She asked hopefully. Her face grew hot just at the thought of him watching her for the next hour or so while she read to him. The fact that she was reading to him was a big enough deal, him watching her was too much for her to handle right now.

"Alright, if that's what you want." Zoisite replied sadly and Ami almost felt bad, when all of sudden instead of merely turning around on the bench to face the wall, Zoisite turned away and leaned back against Ami's shoulder. Her stomach flipped against the feeling of his back leaning against her shoulder. "Am I too heavy? Is it hard to read like this?" he asked.

"N-no..it's- uh.."

Zoisite looked thoughtful, "Maybe I should just rest on your lap instead, that way I won't be looking at you."

Ami spoke up before he could move to put his head on her lap. She couldn't begin to dream how nervous she would be in that position. "No! This is fine! This is completely fine!"

"Okay, if you're sure. Now let's start." exclaimed Zoisite excitedly.

Ami took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. That had been a close call. She didn't know what she would have done if he had put his head in her lap. The amount of physical contact she had had in the past almost ten years with anyone her age let alone a guy was close to zero. Zoisite didn't seem to mind any of it. He was just so carefree and happy. Ami wished she could be the same way and not cringe away from people like some recluse. Though, she had to admit she was practically a recluse. She stayed at home all the time by herself and practically never ventured outside. She didn't really talk to anyone but her mother and she only visited sporadically.

Ami had to fight her instinct to move away from Zoisite and her instinct to run away. She would do this. She _could_ do this. She was going to sit in the small alcove under these silver lights and read to his boy leaning against her shoulder all night if she had to and she would not run away. She was determined to do it even if she started hyperventilating any moment. She would not give up on the hope that maybe this boy was the key to her locked doors.

Therefore, she began to read and read. She read non-stop, not even for a drink of water of a bite of crumpet, though Zoisite insisted often. She kept reading about the two people in the book who found each other solely by coincidence and maybe even a little fate and she thought of how maybe she and Zoisite were just the same.

* * *

Serena walked sluggishly to the ladies' room. Her thoughts were filled with musky scent that Darien carried with him, of roses and earth. She couldn't stop thinking about how close he had been to her and all the words he had said. She had immediately denied every one of them, but as she thought about it now she realized that everything he said was right, though she hated to admit it even to herself.

Diamond _was_ easy. He had proclaimed his love for her after only one ball spent together. He was the perfect solution to all her problems. He was the perfect husband and would be a great king for the Moon. But, she had been so caught up in convincing herself that she just needed to find herself a husband soon so that she could get back to her mother, that she didn't really stop to think about how she felt about him. Sure, she found him charming and sweet, but was that enough to last a lifetime together off? Fondness suddenly didn't seem like enough to her.

She wanted love. She knew that deep in her heart, but she was scared to find it. She was scared to make herself so vulnerable to someone else. To simply give all that feeling to someone and trust that they wouldn't betray or use her.

Her life had been a series of people set to please her because she was the Princess. She didn't think she was ready to give up all that caution and just let herself _fall_ in love with somebody.

But what bothered her most about all of this, was that she couldn't stop feeling that the person she would be _falling for _would be _Darien_. Darien being the jerk that he was, still occupied her thoughts. She hated herself for her strange attraction towards him. She wanted nothing to do with him, but he was exactly what Darien had said she would want: _danger and excitement._ Two things she was too scared to take.

Serena reached the ladies' room consumed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the blue haired girl before she bumped right into her. They both landed on the floor in a heap of silver and blue dresses.

"I'm so sorry! I should've been looking where I was going!" Serena exclaimed as she rubbed her head. She looked around herself at the floor that was littered with books. She bent forward and picked one up and read aloud, "_Computer Engineering. _Hey, this is a book from Earth! Trading with Earth and the Moon has been banned for years! How did you get this?"

The small blue-haired girl piped up finally to defend herself, "I'm not from the Moon! I'm from Mercury, and trading between Mercury and Earth is perfectly legal!" The girl looked surprised at herself for speaking up so loud.

Serena apologised. "I'm sorry, I just assumed things. Well, I guess that makes sense. Mercury is known for its advanced technology and Earth has a lot of technology as well. I'm sorry for accusing you."

"T-that's alright." The blue-haired girl replied meekly.

Serena got up off the floor and held out a hand to help the girl up. "What's your name?"

"Ami." Serena was intrigued by this girl. She was just so shy. She practically cringed looking at Serena's outstretched hand as if she hadn't shaken one before. Ami was very quiet and gentle looking with her hands clasped together in front of her as if she were ready to receive a scolding from a parent. Her glasses gave her an air of intelligence and she looked very studious, two things Serena was not.

"It's nice to meet you, Ami. You know I actually got a fancy computer imported from Mercury only a few weeks ago but I have no idea how to make it work! All the technicians in the castle don't know how to fix it and I haven't gotten to use it at all. Do you think maybe you could help me fix it sometime?" Serena asked. Serena knew her mother would love it if she had a friend like Ami, someone studious and nice. Her mother was always nagging her to take her studies seriously. Besides, Serena couldn't resist asking this introverted girl to take a chance and be her friend.

"Did you say the castle?" Ami asked curiously.

"Oh yeah. Don't tell anyone, but I'm the Moon Princess." Serena pulled off her silver mask. "But you can just call me Serena."

* * *

"What took you so long? I thought you said you were going to the ladies' room." Zoisite asked.

"I did go to the ladies' room, but I bumped into someone while I was there." Ami replied still in a state of confusion. She had met the Princess of the Moon and she had asked her to come over sometime. Ami was amazed at the ease at which the Princess made friends. She was not shy or awkward like Ami was. She spoke confidently and was bright and cheerful. Ami couldn't dream of being that comfortable to talk to a complete stranger and make them her friend. She admired the Princess' friendliness which reminded her much of Zoisite own openness with people.

"Who was it?" He asked. Ami didn't think Zoisite spared a single smile in him. It was like it cost him nothing to smile at every person that passed by.

Before she could think about it she blurted out, "How can you be so cheerful and happy all the time? How can you smile at every person that passes by like it's the easiest thing in the world?"

Zoisite seemed taken aback by the question especially since it came from her, but he answered anyway cautiously, "It doesn't cost me anything to smile at someone. I just think that if someone will have a happier day because at least one person showed them the kindness of a smile, then I'm happy. I find joy in the fact that I can be that person."

Ami wasn't convinced and so he continued, "I'm cheerful because I don't think wallowing in your worries or concerns does anything useful. It just makes you sadder and more upset. I like to keep myself happy and think positively all the time or I think I'd go insane." Ami was speechless. She couldn't help thinking that _she_ would go insane if she tried to be happy all the time.

"But surely you feel sad or angry or upset sometimes? You can't be happy all the time." she pushed.

"That's true. I'm not happy all the time. I do get sad and angry and upset but I just don't like to hold on to those negative emotions. I try to let them go as they come." Zoisite answered. "Why are you asking me this anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I was just curious." Ami replied. "Well, shall I continue reading then?" Ami picked up the book that was opened and faced down on the seat of the bench between them.

Zoisite placed a hand on hers and stopped her from picking it up. He took the book himself and placed it away from her beside himself. He took her hand and pulled her up to stand. "You've been reading for too long. You need a break." He put an ear to the curtains and looked to her saying, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The music! They're playing some jazz! I love jazz!" Ami listened to the slow beat of the jazz song and the sound of the saxophone crooning smoothly. Ami could feel what Zoisite meant."Come on, we have to dance!" Zoisite exclaimed trying to pull Ami out the curtains. Ami stood firmly in place. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I c-can't go o-out t-there." Ami stuttered. She was terrified of the thought of dancing out there with a bunch of people watching her. Even if Zoisite was with her, it was still too much for her.

Her body began to shake and her hand in Zoisite's began to tremble. Zoisite looked down at her hand and looked back up at her with concern in his eyes.

"Hey, it's alright. We can dance in here!" He said cheerfully putting his hands on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. Ami's shoulders tingled at his soft touch. Ami couldn't say anything so she just nodded. She was grateful for his understanding and easygoing nature. She was grateful for his effort to make her feel at ease and comfortable.

Zoisite took one of her hands in his and put the other around her waist. He pulled her close against him, enough that she could rest her head in the crook between his shoulder and neck. Ami's stomach did multiple flips and butterflies seemed to clog up her lungs because she couldn't breathe. Her right hand was on his shoulder and her other in his. She couldn't stop think about how she would step on his feet or that her palms were too sweaty and that any moment now he would push her away in fright.

But he didn't do any of that. He simply swayed her to the beat and held her close. He smiled at her obviously enjoying the music and maybe even enjoying their dance.

Ami remembered the last time she had danced with someone had been when she was barely five years old and her father had got on his knees to dance with her all across the room. Her mother had been angry that Ami hadn't been studying instead and that her father had let her waste so much time. She remembered the argument they had had that day and how her father slammed the door shut behind, not looking back at her. And how her mother had repeatedly stated that they didn't need him and that they would be fine without him. Ami wished her mother had realized how wrong she had been that day.

Ami turned her thoughts back to Zoisite, to his arms around her. She didn't want this moment with Zoisite to end. It was too sweet and too beautiful to shatter. She took a leap in faith and put her head on his shoulder. She was surprised to feel how perfectly her head fit between his shoulder and his neck. And even more to her surprise, Zoisite held her tighter and leaned his own head atop of hers, still swaying to the slow music. And in that moment, it was as if only the two of them existed in the world to Ami, and she couldn't help feeling that she'd be perfectly fine with just this little alcove, some music, some books, and Zoisite to keep her happier than before.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review with your thoughts and feedback! And once again thank you to all the favouriters and followers!**

_**Questions of the Chapter:  
**_

_**Did you enjoy the Ami/Zoisite scenes?  
What do you think of Darien's opinion on how Serena feels about Diamond?  
Are you happy about Ami and Serena meeting?**_

**Next chapter the third ball will begin and we'll be seeing more Rei/Jadeite! Hope you're excited! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter and the questions! :)**


	7. Misunderstandings

**A/N: Here's chapter 7! The third ball begins and drama ensues! Hope you enjoy! I know I really enjoyed writing every word of this chapter! :D**

* * *

Sophie pushed her red braid aside. She wrapped her wool shawl around her torso as she crept out of her bed. Her bed that consisted of large wool sheets that were laid across the hard stone floor and her pillow that lay at the head of her bed was merely a wad of some of the few clothes she owned. She was careful not to wake up her siblings or her mother. Little three years old Sammy was sleeping in the arms of his only slightly bigger four year old sister, Lizzie. And of course, Danny who liked to call himself the man of the family after their father died, slept like a toddler in fetal position despite the fact that he claimed he was all grown up now that he was six years old. He slept tightly against Sophie's very sick mother, who even now coughed in her sleep but when awake during the day she would claim that she was just fine.

Sophie pulled her shawl tighter around her arms to block out the cold, but then she saw her mother shivering even beneath the grey wool blanket Sophie had sewn her last month. Sophie sighed shrugging off her shawl and placing it carefully over her mother's thin shoulders. She whispered softly careful not to wake her up, "I love you, mom. I'll be right back."

Sophie grabbed the basket full of healing salves and bandage strips off the small wooden table by the kitchen and snuck out the door. She came out into the dark night sky full of stars. She breathed in the fresh air of the night and wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. She had given her last shawl to her mother; therefore, she would have to be quick on her way if she didn't want to catch a cold.

Sophie hurried through the small streets and alleys of her neighbourhood, working her way to the main road. The neighbourhood was a ghost town this late at night, but Sophie was used to this quiet. It was always at these times that he called her to come. When it was too hard to fight back and he was unable to control himself. He needed her in these moments.

Sophie turned a sharp corner into an alleyway. It was a shortcut she used often on the way to his house, so she never expected anyone to be there. She was surprised to find a man in shabby clothing and gloves with holes in them. She had seen this man before; he was one of the many beggars who lined the main road hoping that someone would be kind enough to give them some money. This man in particular had often ventured into her neighbourhood as well, though no one in her neighbourhood had a penny to spare. She remembered this man following Danny and Lizzie around when they were playing in the field one day, she had told them to stay as far away from him as possible.

She couldn't follow her own advice though in this moment because the beggar pulled out a knife from his sleeve and pointed it at her. He rasped in a sick voice, "Gimme your money there, girl and you won't get hurt. Giv't t'me!" He reached for her basket but Sophie snatched it out of his grasp. The man turned on her swinging his knife towards her face.

Only one thought ran through Sophie's mind as the knife sailed towards her cheek. It was that if she got cut she would not be fit to work at the castle anymore and that she would be replaced. She would be left without a job again and no money to feed her siblings and no way of getting medicine for her sick and dying mother. She couldn't let that happen.

Sophie made a short deft movement with the side of her hand and hit the man's arm before his could cut her. He stepped back a few steps surprised before running forward now angrier than ever. Sophie was about to scream out for help when suddenly the man was flung across the alleyway.

She swerved around to face her savior behind her and was relieved but also worried when she saw him. "What are you doing here? You should be resting, not beating up beggars! Your condition is going to get worse if you don't rest!"

The man before her towered above her by more than a foot. His blue hair was caught in his eyes and matted against his forehead in sweat. His lavender eyes looked at hers sadly as he simply said as way of explanation, "You were late."

Sophie huffed crossing her arms. "Let's go to your house, quickly. You look like you're going to faint, Diamond." She took one of his arms and draped it around her neck as she supported him as he walked. "Why did you come out here anyway? You could have easily fainted or worse been taken over while you were out here!" Sophie scolded.

"I was worried something might've happened to you. You're never late, Sophie. And of course, I was right. It's a good thing I came or you would've been hurt." he said holding onto her tightly, more because he wanted to than because he needed the support.

"I had it under control. You didn't have to come. You shouldn't be worrying about me anyway. I'm not someone important, Prince Diamond." she replied sighing.

Diamond stopped in his tracks and looked at her seriously. "Don't say that again. You're all that I have left to worry about anymore.

Sophie sighed again. "Don't take the love your brother had for me upon yourself, Diamond. It's unbecoming."

Diamond smiled. Sophie couldn't count how many times she had said those exact words to Diamond in the past three years since his brother died. But, every time she said them it seemed as if he was more determined to defy it.

"And you seem to keep forgetting that I am not a Prince anymore." Diamond stated.

"You'll always be a Prince to me."

"Yes, the Prince of a destroyed planet is a Prince nonetheless." Diamond turned to her with a smile.

They finally reached Diamond's house after the long walk of trudging together. Normally, it would take her no more than five, on some occasions ten minutes to get to his house. Today, it took fifteen because his royal highness _had_ to come out to save her. The house had been built close to hers by Diamond's brother Saphir, and after he died three years ago, Diamond had taken it as his own. It was a miracle her mother had not spotted him in the many times he had lurked around her in the past three years, and the many times she had snuck out to help him on nights like tonight.

She dropped Diamond on the couch by the fire. She placed her basket on the table beside the couch and took out the bandage strips. Diamond said nothing as usual while she carefully eased his shirt off. She had gotten so used to this routine that she didn't even bat an eye at his muscled upper body. But, she did enjoy the view nonetheless, though seeing his wounds only made her upset.

She readied the bandages and then examined the old ones. "They've gotten worse. You keep insisting on going out when I keep telling you that you need rest. That's why they're this bad."

Diamond held her hand over the wounds on his chest. "You know I have no choice. It's Wiseman's orders, I can't disobey them."

"To hell with Wiseman's orders! He's using you Diamond!" Sophie exclaimed upset. "It's because of him that you have these scars over your heart! Is your power really worth this pain? How can you live like this under Wiseman's control?" Sophie was on the brink of tears. She traced the symbol over his heart: a curved plus sign with an elongated 'x' that had a curved end at the top. It was a red mark that had been cut into his flesh by Wiseman three years ago as part of the ritual and payment to receive his power. But, the part that terrified Sophie the most was the fact that the symbol didn't seem finished; she felt like there was another part to it. No matter how hard she cared for the wound, it would not fade, and every time Diamond used the power, it just got worse.

"You know I need his power, Sophie. These scars are the only way I can receive it. I need it to take revenge on those who killed my brother." Diamond said seriously, not letting go of Sophie's hand except to wipe away one of her tears. "Did you do what I asked of you?"

"Wiseman controls you but I see now that you have much more control over me." Sophie muttered. Diamond gave her an imploring look. "Alright, I'll tell you. Yes, I did what you asked. The Princess told me everything that she knew and I told Prince Endymion the truth. It went perfectly according to plan. The Prince believes that the Queen killed his parents while the Princess naively believes in her mother."

"That's perfect. I knew that I could count on you, Sophie." Diamond attempted at a smile while Sophie changed his bandages. She winced at the sight of the bloody mess.

"But, it was so sad really." Sophie said.

"What was?" Diamond asked.

"The Princess believed so wholeheartedly that her mother was innocent of all crimes and that she did nothing wrong. And the Prince was so distraught by the information, as if he _really_ couldn't believe that the Queen would do something like that." Sophie explained. "It just feels like maybe we've got something wrong." Sophie admitted her concern looking at Diamond. But, she was wrong to say something like that.

Diamond blew up. "How can you say that, Sophie? After all that we have been through until now!" Diamond's face grew red, and his body was taken over with spasms.

"The Queen _murdered_ my brother! The man who _loved_ _you_ beyond compare!" He shouted. Sophie did not flinch. She knew this was how he acted when he couldn't control his emotions and when the power overtook him. It blinded his thoughts and made him only feel and see his anger and revenge.

"Don't believe for a second that the Queen and her daughter are anything less than cold ice. The Queen killed the Earthen Prince's parents. There is no doubt about it." Diamond affirmed finally calming down to the soft touch she placed on his cheek.

"Think about it, Sophie. You can't believe that these people are good! The Princess whines about her dying mother when they have all the best medicines and all the best doctors to take care of it. What does your mother have, Sophie? She has neither the medicine nor the care she needs. The Queen and her daughter care nothing about the poor people or the banished. They live vacuously to themselves. You must not spare them any of your pity."

Sophie sighed. Her feeling of unfairness was renewed. She knew everything Diamond said was right though she couldn't bring herself to completely hate the innocent seeming princess or the scarred prince. But more than those things she would not upset Diamond. He deserved her belief more than anyone. "Alright. I understand, Diamond. Now stop speaking and get some rest please."

"Okay, okay. I will, I promise." He rubbed his thumb across her cheek softly as he held the other against the new bandages over his heart. He reached across the table to pick up an envelope and hand it to her. "Take it."

"What is this?" Sophie asked taking the envelope.

"It some money so that you can buy medicine for your mother and a new shawl for yourself." Diamond said.

"Where did you get this kind of money?" Sophie asked incredulously.

"I sold one of the sapphires."

"No. You didn't. Why did you do that? Those were your brother's! You treasured them so much! No. Get them back. I already have the money the Prince paid me for the information. I don't need this." Sophie exclaimed distraught. She couldn't believe he had done that for her.

"It's alright, Sophie. Saphir would've wanted it that way anyway. I can't be holding on to his belongings forever. Just take it. I know the money the Prince gave you is not nearly enough to cover the expenses for the medicine, and food for Danny, Lizzie and Sammy. Just take it please. For me." Diamond looked at her with sad eyes and she could not refuse him. Besides, he was right. She needed the money, now more than ever since her mother was getting worse.

Sophie nodded her head. "The third ball at the castle is tomorrow, so even if you're dying in agony I won't be able to come to patch you up because I'll be working. So you'd better stay at home and rest, okay?" Sophie got up to leave.

Diamond had an arm thrown over his eyes; Sophie could see his pain in the tightness of his shoulders. He piped up again to say, "I know you're probably not going to buy a new shawl with that money even though I told you to, so will you please just take my coat at least? I don't want you to catch a cold."

Sophie said nothing but watched the smile that took over his face with happiness when he heard the sound of her picking up his white coat.

* * *

"Can't find your Prince Charming, Serena?" called Darien's voice from behind her.

Serena turned with an angry sigh. She had been searching the entire ball room for nearly an hour and there was no sight of Diamond. She had planned on accepting his proclamation of love, but he was nowhere in sight. Darien had been a constant during the past hour, following her around, lurking in corners and watching her. He occasionally said something about how she was taking the safe route with Diamond attempting at talking her out of it. Serena wasn't having it. She was determined to not listen to him.

"Can't you find something better to do than follow me around, Darien? Aren't you bored yet? I'm sure you've got something more _dangerous_ to chase." Serena glowered.

"I see you're opening up to the idea of danger. That's good. You're finally starting to see that that tool you've been saying you're in love with is just an end table. You've got as much feelings for him as you would for a piece of furniture." Darien mocked.

"I have lots of feelings for him which are none of your business. So can you please get lost, Darien?" Serena was fuming. She couldn't take another second of this jerk's ramblings about what she did and didn't feel.

"Okay, okay. You're getting upset. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I won't say a word about your lack of feelings for your little prince," Darien laid out his hands like he was letting her see all his cards.

Serena glared. "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch." Darien smiled devilishly. Serena glared harder. "Okay, okay. I'll stop, if you agree to dance with me."

Serena automatically responded. "There is no way I would ever dance with you." she glared walking away. Darien followed.

"Then shall I keep going on about the feelings you totally lack for him? Or should I just emphasis the fact that maybe he's been lying to you this whole time. He's obviously not here today to prove that he actually does love you. Maybe he's just been playing with you this whole time."

"Stop it." Serena almost shouted. She hated how Darien could so perfectly predict her concerns without even knowing their basis. Serena was starting to really feel anxious. She was scared that maybe Diamond did not like her like he had said. Maybe he was just playing with her this whole time because she was the Princess. Serena turned to Darien, "Fine, I'll dance with you, jerk. Anything to get you to stop talking."

Darien smiled at his victory. He put out a hand towards her. Serena looked down at the hand and then pushed right past it on her way to the dance floor. "Alright, be that way. We're still going to dance." Darien shrugged calling after her as he walked to the dance floor.

This time Darien did not wait for her to take his hand. He grabbed hers from where it hung beside the silver skirt of her gown. He pulled her close against him, much closer than necessary for the simple waltz. He put an arm around her waist. He towered over her by easily a foot but he made up for the distance by leaning down to meet her.

Serena breath was constantly taken away by every one of his touches on her. Her left hand rested on his shoulder above the red rose that was pinned to his lapel. She noticed he wore a new rose to every ball. He must've had a garden of them. A garden that he must've cared for himself, judging by his scent of roses and earth. Serena had grown accustomed to this scent recently, being able to recognize it as him right away.

Darien leaned his head into the space next to her ear. He whispered as they stepped lightly in their waltz. "Have you figured out what kind of love you want? Or better yet, the kind of love you _need_?"

"I know what I don't need." Serena replied. "I definitely don't need the man who follows me around and insults me on a regular basis."

Darien laughed just as the music picked up in to something faster. The couples around them began twirling their partners around and taking great dips. Darien's eyes glinted. He spun Serena out, twirling her in circles that she could barely keep up with. He slid her across the room in a fast tango before pulling her far too close right before dipping her low. His body followed down with hers. His eyes never leaving hers and his mouth much too close to hers. Just close enough that she could've sworn he would've kissed her if she had not pushed him away the next moment.

"You've had your dance, now stop bothering me." Serena turned away from the handsome man behind the white mask. The fast beat of the dance hardly accounting for the violent beat of her heart and the shortness of her breath.

Darien followed after her. "Come on, only one dance? Don't you think you're being a little harsh now?"

"What do you want?" Serena practically shouted. "If I didn't know any better I'd think that you like me or something!"

Darien smiled. "Good observation. What gave that away? The fact that I've been trying to woo you the past two balls or that I've asked you to dance several times before this?"

Serena was speechless. "What? But, you've been insulting me the past two balls non-stop! Let alone the fact that you've been bagging on my relationship with Diamond!"

"Serena, I don't what kind of men you've known before, but from what I know, no man particularly likes to say nice things about the guy the girl they're trying to woo is in a relationship with. And of course, the insults, well they're just fun. You seem to enjoy firing them right back at me anyway. When I call you, _Odango_, I mean it purely in an endearing sort of way." Darien laughed.

Serena stared at Darien in shock and some awe. Once again, though his actions spoke different things, his words made perfect sense to explain what he has done. He was mysterious in a way that was devilishly sexy. His white mask hid the man behind those enrapturing eyes. Serena couldn't deny that she was attracted to him, but she wasn't going to admit it to this abrasive jerk.

"You can make up whatever lies you want. I'm not buying it." Serena stressed.

* * *

Rei was lost in her thoughts as she walked by the food table. Her stomach was empty and she felt faint. She had come to get at least a crumpet to eat, but just one look at all the food made her stomach turn. She hadn't eaten anything the past couple days. She'd stopped eating right after Kaidou and her father had visited two days ago.

"Kaidou's marriage has been called off for unfortunate reasons. Therefore, I've decided that _you_ will be getting married to him instead, Rei." Her father's words still rang in her mind like a death toll. His voice when he said them was no less cruel than usual, maybe more excited, but that was only because of the business gain he would be getting now that his stockholders were pleased that Kaidou would be taking the company over after him. "The ceremony and official marriage will take place at the beginning of next month."

Rei's body felt hollow now as she remembered Kaidou's evil smile and after her father had left when he had whispered in ear, "I told you I would get what I wanted. Now you won't be able to fight me."

Rei could barely hold back her angry and frustrated tears. There was no way she could stop the wedding. Her father would never listen to her. He would merely slap sense into her and get angry that she was trying to mess with his business deal. _A business deal._ That was all she was to her father.

Rei felt like she was about to fall over from exhaustion and lack of food or sleep when strong arms caught her from falling flat on her back. She gripped the edge of the table and one of the arms to look up at the person who had saved her from embarrassment in the crowded ballroom. She was shocked to find curly blonde hair and greyish-blue eyes staring just as surprised down at her.

"Rei? Are you alright? You almost fell right over!" The blonde haired man said still holding her up.

Rei shoved him away from herself, clutching on to the table for support. "How do you know my name?" She glared at him. "I never told you it."

The man rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her from under his long lashes. "There's only one girl who looks as beautiful as you. Only one girl with raven hair and an attitude like fire. And everyone knows she's the Princess of Mars. It's nice to meet you, Princess Mars. Though, I prefer to call you Rei."

Rei was speechless. She couldn't believe that this stranger knew so much about her. It annoyed her how he talked about her as if he knew her for years. "I prefer you don't call me anything." Rei let go of the table and tried to push past the man but he blocked her path.

"Get out of my way." she said. Her strength was leaving her. She swayed on the spot. The man moved forward to catch her again, his arms creeping around her. She was distraught and so she shoved him hard away into the table. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion as the chocolate fountain teetered from the impact. Rei was standing right next to it and could not do anything as it fell over coating her red dress in dark brown chocolate. She looked like a giant version of one of the strawberries the guests dipped in the chocolate fountain. She jumped away from the mess attempting to not touch the chocolate on her dress, she ran away from the site, cursing her luck.

* * *

Rei's body ran on adrenaline as she fled the site. She did not turn back to see what happened to the blonde man. She did notice, however, that a group of cleaners were running past her to clean up the mess. She was surprised when a petit girl with endless blond locks and bright blue eyes came up to her. The girl looked concerned as she approached her.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry something like this happened to you! We should get you cleaned up!" The girl took one of Rei's arms.

Rei flinched away, untrusting. "Who are you?"

The girl seemed momentarily confused. "I'm sorry, I forgot to say! I'm the Moon Princess, but you can call me Serena! I saw what happened back there and I thought the least I could do was help you out since it did happen at my ball!" The girl pulled her silver mask off for a moment, revealing her pure and innocent looking face. The Princess looked about the same age as Rei. She looked kind and friendly.

Rei immediately curtsied. "Your Highness, I'm sorry for the ruckus."

The Princess looked displeased. "Please, don't call me that. Just call me Serena, I don't want anyone here knowing I'm the Princess! And you didn't cause a ruckus, it was a complete accident, I saw."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience anyway, Serena." Rei was feeling weaker now; she didn't think she could stay standing covered in chocolate any longer. "Do you think I could borrow a change of clothes by chance?" Rei gestured down at her dress.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Here I am going off talking, while you must just want to wash up and change!" Serena reached into the pocket of her silver dress. From it she drew out a heavy and elaborate key. "Here's the key to my rooms. They're in the east wing, two flights up and to the left. You can borrow any of my clothes and use my washroom."

Rei took the key relieved. "Thank you so much, Serena. I'll return the key to you later."

* * *

"I've got chocolate all over myself! She's unstoppable, I'm telling you!" Jadeite exclaimed to Darien who just laughed at him. Jadeite had lost sight of Rei after the chocolate fiasco and in his attempt at finding her; he had found his friend Darien instead. "Don't laugh, I bet things aren't going that well with Serena either." Jadeite mocked.

Darien smiled. "Au contraire, mon ami. Things are going swimmingly."

"I just saw her walking away angrily from you only twenty minutes ago."

"Yes that's true, but that's not the point. She was angry because she was _thinking_ about me." Darien offered.

"She was _thinking_ about you? That's all you've got?"

"It's better progress than you've got, Jadeite." Darien glared. "Why don't you try being a little nicer to Rei. Maybe she'll warm up to you." Darien said.

"You don't think I've tried that? She's impossible. She builds barriers around herself like someone's going to lay siege on her any moment. She cringes just at the sight of any man and she refuses to have anything to do with me!" Jadeite didn't realize his voice rising. He was just so frustrated by Rei.

"That's tough, man. I'm sure she'll crack...eventually." Darien laughed. "Hey, isn't that her over there?" Darien pointed to across the room next to the stairs where Rei's raven hair could be seen.

"It is." Jadeite patted Darien's shoulder. "Thanks, man. I'll see you later!" He called running after the chocolate-covered girl.

* * *

Rei was painfully climbing the steep stairs, holding the key to Serena's rooms in her hand like a lifeline when a hand came out from behind her and snatched the key away. "Hey!" she shouted.

She turned around to find the key in the smug hand of the blonde haired man. She glowered. "Give it back." she could barely get the words out. She was too weak to even stand.

The man studied her carefully. "Are you alright? You look like you're going to faint. And of course, you're still covered in chocolate." He laughed. "What's the key for?" he asked.

"None of your business." Rei snapped trying to snatch the key back.

"Ah, you're not going to get it back like that." He said holding it higher in the air out of her reach. Rei was sufficiently tall, but this man was much taller. "What's the key for?"

Rei sighed; she had no energy to fight him. "It's for the Princess' room. I need to wash up and change out of these clothes."

"Oh, I see. Well then let's get going. I don't want to stay in these chocolate covered clothes either." He said gesturing to the dried chocolate on his black dress pants and midnight blue shirt.

Rei looked at him incredulously as he pocketed the key and started casually walking up the stairs."Where do you think you're going?" she demanded.

"To change. And to help you. I actually feel terrible for getting you into this mess." He attempted at a apologetic smile that was lost on Rei.

Rei climbed the five step distance between them. She tried to get the key from with force but to no avail. She huffed in frustration and continued up the stairs toward the Princess's rooms.

After two flights of stairs in silence, Rei was completely exhausted she didn't think she could stay standing another second. She turned to the blonde haired man and asked for the key again. She had no intention of letting him inside. Her head spun and she was covered in a layer of cold sweat. She did not know what was happening as she took a dive towards the floor totally unconscious, her fall only stopped by the man's strong arms.

* * *

Rei eyelids fluttered. She felt a hand stroking the skin on her right cheek. She turned her head trying to force her eyes open. She was more exhausted than she remembered ever being.

Her eyelids felt like lead but she opened them anyway to find curly blonde hair and fathomless grey-blue eyes staring back at her. Her mind finally registered what happened before she had fallen unconscious. She looked around herself. She was in a large king sized bed and she was covered in pink covers. She came to the realization that she was in the Princess's rooms.

What puzzled her was the fact that the blonde haired man no longer wore his black dress pants or midnight blue shirt, but instead he wore a completely different outfit that consisted of a black shirt and grey pants. Rei looked down at her own clothes to find that they too were changed to a simple and thin white slip dress.

Rei pulled the covers around herself and violently sat up. She pushed the man away and looked at him with all the rage she possessed in her scarred heart. "What have you done to me?"

"Calm down. Let me explain." The man spoke holding out his hands toward her.

She shrank away from his touch. She couldn't begin to imagine what he may have done to her, where he may have touched her. She didn't have to guess far judging by both their changes in clothing. Rei fought back tears and focused her emotions on her rage towards this cruel man who had used her and taken advantage of her. "You _bastard_. You didn't have enough of those women that threw themselves at you that you had to come after me. I was so stupid, letting you hang around me! What have you done to me?" Rei shrieked. She jumped off the bed.

The man stepped towards her, reaching out to her. "Please, let me explain. You're jumping to conclusions. I didn't do anything."

"Don't lie." Rei seethed. "You've done what the lowest of men do. You're worse than the ones I've met before!"

"Don't throw your hurt and anger from previous men that have hurt you on to me! And don't jump to conclusions and misunderstand people so quickly! Why don't you try just listening to me?" The man shouted back.

The man moved forward again, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rei flinched sharply away and slapped the man hard across the face. She watched as a bright red mark appeared across his perfect face. "Don't touch me."

The blonde haired man took on a stone-cold expression. He placed his outstretched hands back in his pockets and tested the movement of his jaw to make sure nothing was broken. Her turned silently and stormed out the door.

Rei sagged against the table once he was gone. Her hand still hurt from hitting him so hard. She clutched her hand against her chest. She could not breathe and she could not even form a thought as she stood there. After a long silence she heard the sound of the door opening. She feared for a moment that he had come back. She was relieved to find one of the maids entering the room.

"Oh, you're awake, miss! That's wonderful! I hope you're okay with the clothes I picked out for you!" The stout little woman exclaimed. She wore a maid's uniform and looked eagerly at Rei.

Rei shook her head dazed. "What are you talking about?"

The woman looked at Rei funny. She explained in a cheery voice, "The young man, - I think he said his name was Jadeite. Yes, Jadeite! Jadeite brought you here unconscious and covered in chocolate of all things! The kind boy asked me to help clean you up. He even waited outside the door the whole time, while I washed you up and changed your clothes for you!" The woman smiled kindly. "He's definitely one to keep; I have to say, miss! He came back in when I was done and lifted you into the bed himself. He wrapped you up warm in the blankets and made sure you slept soundly. Told me not to disturb you and that you needed absolute rest." The woman nodded as if showing she had done exactly what he asked. The woman looked back at the door through which Jadeite had left. "He just spoke to me now, asked me to check up on you. Though, he said he was only going to stay a while and then leave right away. I guess he ended up staying longer." The woman shrugged looking around the room. "Oh look!" She pointed at the small side table next to the bed. "He brought you something to eat, just like he said he would." The woman shuffled over and picked up the tray and laid it on the bed in front of Rei. "You should really eat some of the food, miss. I'm sure Jadeite would be very concerned if you were to faint again." The woman waited patiently until Rei was forced to pick up at least the cup of juice for the appearance of eating.

It was as she picked up the cup that under it she spotted a small folded piece of parchment. She set the cup down again and picked up the paper, opening it to find a note – from Jadeite.

Rei turned to the maid woman and quietly ordered her, "You may leave now. Thank you for your help."

The woman left looking hustled, but Rei did not care. She had eyes only for the note from the man she had horribly misunderstood.

She plopped down feeling defeated on the bed. She crawled under the covers suppressing tears. She shoved the slices of bread and cheese and the well-cooked chicken into her mouth. Her body just kept asking for more food. Jadeite must've realized this and readied enough food to serve at least three people on the silver tray. Her mouth was constantly full as she read the note quietly munching.

_Rei,_

_I don't know what's been troubling you enough that you haven't been eating, but I suggest you stop letting it affect your health. I am sitting next to you now and you are ice cold; the blankets I'm afraid are of no help. I leave you this tray of food and hope that you eat it all and regain you strength so that you may continue rejecting me just as forcefully and shove me into chocolate fountains with the same strength._

- _Jadeite_

_P.S. Don't cry in your sleep anymore. At least, not without someone sitting nearby to wipe them away._

Rei lifted a hand to her cheek, remembering now Jadeite's gentle hand that had wiped away her tears. Her tears fell endlessly now as she finished every last bite of the food he'd left for her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that! Once again, I plead that you put your thoughts, reactions, feedback, criticism or anything at all into a review!**

_**Questions of the Chapter:**_

_**Do you all now realize who the spy Darien talked to in chapter four was? ;) (*hint* **_**the red hair**_**)  
What do you think of Sophie and Diamond's relationship?  
What did you think of Darien's wooing? :P  
What do you think of Darien and Jadeite's friendship?  
How did you like the end of this chapter? What did you think of Rei's total misunderstanding of the situation and the way Jadeite took care of her?**_

**Love to hear your thoughts and answers to the questions! Until next chapter! :) Please review!**_  
_


	8. Red Rose and All

Darien didn't know what to think. After Jadeite had gone off somewhere with Rei, Darien was left watching the silhouette of Serena's small body against the starlight as she stood at one of the balconies. He still wasn't used to how the view of the sky from the moon was only ever filled with starlight at night and sunlight in the mornings. On Earth, Darien often enjoyed the moonlight on the nights when sleep couldn't find him. Now that he couldn't see the moonlight, he realized how much he missed it.

Darien silently watched Serena from the pillars by the balcony as she leaned over the railing, deep in thought. Her blonde bangs waving in her eyes from the slight wind. She wore a silver and white dress, embroidered with golden thread on the sleeves. He could not see her bright blue eyes from his view behind her, but the brightness of them stood out in his mind from the previous countless moments when she had stared at him defiantly.

Darien didn't know what to say or do anymore. He had done as planned and told Serena that he fancied her. He had to make her believe that she was an object of his interest and wrench her from her affection towards Diamond. Thankfully, Diamond was not there, but Darien worried about what he would do when Diamond was back next ball. This was his only chance to start making her fall for him. It was the only way he would be able to get his revenge.

But as much as he wanted his revenge, he was starting to waver in his determination. Serena did not seem like the kind of cold person who would want to do anything horrible to anyone. Her compassion for everyone was evident. He had witnessed it first hand when she had offered her room to Rei who was covered in chocolate. She was kind and caring towards all those she encountered, even her servants. He had seen the way she treated her servants like friends rather than underlings, something rare to see in women these days, who were mostly all vain. But, despite all this, there was no guarantee that this was her true character. He refused to wholly believe that she was genuinely innocent. He knew what her mother had done to him and maybe even others and he could not let that go. For all he knew she could be scheming and laughing with her mother at all the people they have fooled.

But though she was kind to everyone, Darien was excluded from that list. Towards him she did not act the same. Towards him she was cold and suspicious of him. Towards him she tried to build a hard shell. Towards him she was scared of diving deeper than she would have to with Diamond.

Darien amended that she was quick in not believing in his affections but he did not understand why she was so ready to jump in to a relationship with Diamond and not with himself. Of course, there was the issue of their rocky start, but Darien had witnessed the way she got flustered around him and the way she was indifferent on the inside towards Diamond. She seemed to be refusing to try anything with him. He had to break that attitude, if he wanted to get closer to her.

But above all these worries, what worried Darien most was the fact that he could not control the way his heart would beat just as fast as hers when he was around her. He was scared of the fact that as much as this was an act, it felt just as much like reality. Serena was enchantingly bright and he was scared that he would be caught in her light and that he would never be able to let go.

Darien walked slowly and quietly towards Serena. She did not notice him as he came up behind her and spoke, "Do you enjoy watching the stars?"

Serena was startled. "What are you doing here? You scared me, jerk!"

Darien looked at her thoughtfully. "Do you intend to continue calling me a jerk?"

Serena crossed her arms and stuck out her nose at him. "You've shown me that you deserve no better title."

"And if I can convince you otherwise?" Darien asked holding her with his gaze as he twirled the rose from his coat between his fingers. Her eyes involuntarily went to the blood-red rose, with its painful thorns.

"You wouldn't be able to." Serena stated defiantly.

Darien was determined now. "But if I can? If I can convince you that I am not a total jerk, what will you do for me?" He said leaning in towards her. She flinched backwards shying away from him.

Serena hesitated biting her lip. Darien struggled to fight against the urge to touch her whenever she did that. "Why should I do anything at all for you, jerk?" she looked down at the rose in Darien's hands. Darien could tell she was feeling flustered by his gaze now.

"How about this? I'll do anything you ask of me, and if it convinces you that I'm not a jerk, you will do something in return for me." he said.

"I am not –" Serena did not get to finish her sentence when Darien grabbed her hand and wrapped his pinky around hers.

He smiled at her. "You've promised already. Let's go."

* * *

"Tell me about yourself. I recall that the entire time during the last ball we only talked about me." Nephrite smiled.

Lita pondered this. She and Nephrite sat close talking since they found each other at the beginning of the ball. She did not enjoy talking about herself as much she liked learning more about him. She did not want him finding out the things about her that would scare him away.

"You keep hesitating whenever I ask to know something about you. Surely you're not trying to retain an air of mystery. Trust me; I'll still be interested about you even when I know your darkest secrets." He joked laughing and bumping his shoulder into hers.

Lita laughed nervously at how wrong he could be. "What do you want to know?"

"Mm let's see. Let's start with Jupiter. Tell me about your family." he smiled.

Lita did not want him to pity her misfortune. She knew exactly how people looked at an orphan. It was always with pity. It was the way people always looked at her when she told them about her parents. Lita sighed. Her parent's death wasn't something she could hide forever anyway since he knew she was Princess Jupiter. "Well, my parents died when I was six." she stated as if that was all there was to say.

"I know that." Nephrite said. "Everyone knows that Princess Jupiter's parents died when she was young." Nephrite looked at her quizzically. She loved the look he gave her. She loved it because there was not a single trace of pity in it. She only saw understanding. He understood her loss, and he didn't think any less of her for it. "I meant that I wanted you to tell me about them. What kind of people were they?"

Lita was surprised by the question. No one had ever asked her that and she had never had to answer it. "My parents were the kindest people." Nephrite smiled as Lita talked. "My mother was tall like me and she was beautiful. My father on the other hand was a short man and I remember him telling me he first fell for my mother when he saw her height and that no other girl he had met was as confident as my mother was when she walked. They were good parents." Lita smiled wider. "My father loved horseback riding. He always took me out on his and my mother's favourite horse, Buttercup. Buttercup's actually the one thing I have left of my parents' things. I learned how to horseback ride on her and I've still been doing it even after my parents were gone."

"I think I know what we should do outside of these balls." Nephrite winked and took her hand.

Lita's stomach instantly filled with butterflies. She blushed hard and smiled at Nephrite. Her hand rested on his knee as he asked her more questions.

"So tell me, what else do you do other than horseback riding?" he asked.

"Mmm, I love cooking. I'm actually quite good, you know. I like making any kind of dish, really. And I also love gardening. I'm what you'd call on Earth, a green finger." Lita smiled feeling proud of herself.

Nephrite broke out laughing. Lita was completely confused until he finally calmed down and stated through laughs, "It's a green_ thumb_, Lita. Not a green _finger._"

Lita turned red.

Nephrite laughed more. "You're very cute when you're embarrassed."

"You're mocking me!"

"I'm not, I swear! I'm sure you're an amazing gardener and a great cook. I'd love to see your garden and taste your cooking sometime." He smiled.

"Then I guess I'll add those as number two and three to the list?" Lita teased. Nephrite smiled warmly. "So tell me what do you like doing other than leading troops, Mr. General, sir?"

Nephrite chuckled. "Well, I like a lot of things. But tell me, what else do you like doing? Other than cooking and gardening? You do ballet don't you?"

"How'd you know?" Lita asked surprised.

"By the elegant way you dance. And I bet you're a great figure skater too, right?" he asked eager to check if he was right.

"Oh, ding, ding! Right guess again. -it-All." Lita laughed. "But you're avoiding _my _questions now. What do you like to do?"

"How about we take a walk in the front gardens by the pond and I'll tell you." Nephrite got up and offered his hand to her.

Lita took his hand happily. "It'll be chilly out. Wear my suit jacket." Nephrite said taking off his suit jacket and placing it gingerly on Lita's shoulders. "Let's go." Lita blushed but she couldn't help noticing that he was blushing too.

* * *

Serena did not know whether to shout for help or stay quiet. Darien had practically kidnapped her from the balcony and led her down the connecting stairs that ran along the back side of the castle. He had hurried her across the small of expanse of field towards one of the nearby trees. He looked around the vicinity carefully now still holding on to her hand tightly. They were in the back fields of the castle grounds. Serena recalled that her mother had decided to make only the back fields off limits to the guests and that she had placed guards around the field to make sure none of them wandered in the wrong places.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. Her hand was nearly lost in his long and lean one.

"Be quiet will you? We'll get caught by the guards if you're so loud." Darien whispered in her ear. Serena flinched from the tickle his breath made on her ear. He stood towering next to her as he held her close to him under the cover of the tree. A guard passed by the tree and Darien launched himself and Serena behind a low bush. Serena landed in a heap on top of him and almost shouted out but Darien was quick to cover her mouth.

They were lying in that position while the guard looked around the surrounding area. Serena's heart pounded violently, not from fear of being caught but from the tingling sensation she got from touching Darien. She couldn't help being aware of the fact that every part of her body was lined up against some part of his body. She was lying completely on top of him. She could feel the hard muscle of his stomach against hers through his white suit shirt. His lips were inches away from hers as he still held his hand over her mouth. Her long hair was splayed on either side of his head and he looked past her waiting for the guard to disappear. His hand was firmly placed on the small of her back to hold her in place on top of him. Serena held her breath and remained completely still while trying to clear her mind of all her thoughts – of how his eyelashes were long enough to be envied by any girl, of how the sharpness of his jaw brought out the deep set nature of his dark eyes and of how her hands were smashed between her chest and his hard muscled one – when Darien finally announced that the guard was gone.

He said it while staring deeply in her eyes, as if he had something to say but was holding it back; his eyebrows were drawn together in a knot. When she realized that his hand was still on her mouth she decided to get rid of it.

"Ow! What in the world are you doing?" He jumped up after Serena had just bit his hand.

"That's what I want to ask you. What are you doing?"

Darien rubbed his palm like a wounded cat. "You're not allowed to ask any questions, just come with me. You already promised anyway." He stated taking her hand again and leading her away from the castle towards the labyrinth gardens.

"You made that promise by yourself! I didn't even say yes!" Serena protested but not bothering to resist him. She was hoping to leave him lost in the labyrinth gardens and not have to see him again, more for the sake of her jumping heart rather than because she found him annoying. "Why are we going to the labyrinth?"

"I'm going to show you the roses." he said automatically, as if he wasn`t thinking about it. Serena was taken aback. She stopped walking and Darien was forced to stop.

"What?" He asked looking back at her still holding her hand in his.

Serena retracted her hand and stared at him incredulously. "How do you know about the roses? Have you seen them before?"

Darien's face suddenly turned conflicted, as if he were searching for a long forgotten memory. In the faint starlight of the night the planes of his face were covered in shadows and they brought out the endless chasms that were his eyes. His brow was furrowed and his mouth was open struggling to find the words. "I – I... uh... _I don't know_." Darien looked shell-shocked as he said the words. "_I don't know._"

Serena was shocked to realize that he was telling the truth. His face plainly showed his confusion as to why he knew about the roses in the labyrinth. "What do you mean you don't know?"

He struggled to speak. "I mean...I..." he lifted his head to look at her this time, his face momentarily caught in the light trailing from the lanterns on the walls of the castle. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair before speaking, "I feel like I've been to these gardens before and I feel like I've seen the roses. I just can't remember when. I was just overcome with the thought that I _had_ to show them to you, does that make any sense?" He rubbed his forehead and put a hand on his hip and sighed. "I think I'm going crazy. Forget what I said, I'm going inside. It was nice seeing you, Serena." His jaw tightened even as he said his pleasant goodbye. His eyes were cast downwards, the shadows taking over them. His fists were clenched and he walked with a stiffness in his gait that wasn't there before. He looked angry.

Serena stared at him feeling conflicted. She could tell he was confused but none of it made sense. How he could know something without remembering the whole memory? How could he know about the roses? Even her mother hadn't known they grew in the centre of the maze until after Serena's father died. Her mother had always assumed Serena's father had gotten the roses from town. Only Serena and her father had known the truth. And as far as she knew no one but her father knew how to get through the maze to them. Serena's desire to see the roses her father had treasured, won over her curiosity of how Darien knew about them. Setting aside the hazy facts she called to Darien as he walked away, "Wait! Did you say you know how to get to them? The roses? You know how to get to through the maze to the centre?"

"Serena, that's the thing. I don't _know_ what it is that I know." He said louder than necessary. One of his hands was tucked in his pocket and the other was clenched by his side. His eyes took on a darker tone and his anger was rising. His posture was turned to the castle, as if he needed desperately to figure something out. His angry glances were not thrown at her but fixed in the direction of the castle. Serena realized that his anger was not aimed at her.

Knowing this, she continued confidently, putting encouragement in her voice. "Just think. If you had to go to those roses you remember right now, how would you get there? Do you know the way?" Serena prompted as she walked towards him and took his hand reassuringly.

"Yes...yes, I think so." Darien nodded irritably. His eyes still held the dazed look of someone lost in a memory and his body was still tight with fury.

Suddenly, there was a rustle and sound of boots falling hard on the ground. _Guards_, Serena thought. She couldn't let them see her. They would completely reveal her identity to Darien. And if they saw them together it was only a matter of time before they told her mother. She could not let her mother know about Darien. Though the Queen let Serena roam the maze, she would never let her do so if she knew that Serena had found a way to the roses.

Darien had suddenly changed in that moment from someone she couldn't stand to be around to someone Serena desperately needed. She needed him to show her how to get to the roses. It may be the only way to find out what happened to her father before he died.

Serena did not remember the memory herself, but she knew the story. Her father had gone into the labyrinth late at night when Serena was six years old. He had come out of the maze limping and covered in blood at the brink of dawn. The guards had been dispatched into the maze to find out who had done that to their king, but not one of them found anything. And of course, none of them could get to the centre of the maze because only the King knew how to get there and he had died merely minutes later. The rose garden was, therefore, never found.

Serena had asked her mother once as to why so many guards couldn't figure out how to get to the centre. Her mother had replied that the labyrinth was enchanted with an ancient and dark magic that made it impossible to find its centre and the rose garden. Serena had witnessed this magic before in the times she had tried to find the roses herself. Every time she thought she was getting close, the maze would shift and change; the thorny, hedged walls would move and hurt her if she tried to get any closer.

Serena looked to Darien now focusing on the way strands of his hair liked to tangle with his long lashes and listening to the sound of the guards' boots getting closer. "Darien, I'll make you a deal." She smiled. "I will raise your status from jerk to tolerable, if you meet me here after the ball is over and take me to the centre of the maze."

Despite his tenseness Darien smirked. In that way where a corner of his mouth pulled up and his eyebrow raised slightly. "Only tolerable? I don't think so. How about attractive?" He moved closer to her, brushing a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear with his rough fingers as if on a familiar impulse. His fingers lingered on the skin on her neck behind her ear. Serena shivered under his touch.

The sound of the boots was louder now. Serena was snapped out of his magnetism and said impatiently. "Alright, fine, _attractive_, happy? Now, just go back to the ballroom and don't let the guards see you. And make sure you come back here when the ball is over, okay?"

Darien nodded curtly. "Okay but don't expect that I won't ask for a favour in return when I see you." He winked at her as he turned away, disappearing like a ghost, red rose and all.

* * *

Darien was moving like a madman through the crowd of people in the ballroom, searching. _It's impossible. There's no way,_ he thought. He had lived with a belief that was threatening to come crashing down and he was not ready for it. But above everything, he was _furious_. He knew who would have known and he couldn't believe that he had been lied to.

Finally, after searching the whole ballroom, he found what he was looking for, standing by the wall watching a certain blonde in the distance.

Darien took large strides towards Kunzite who was leaning against the wall. He grabbed Kunzite's collar with both hands and yelled, "Tell me the truth!"

Kunzite was taken aback by Darien's sudden appearance but he did not resist Darien's grip. He merely stood tall above Darien with the suffocating patience he possessed. Darien couldn't count the number of Darien was angry at him and Kunzite calmness had only made him even more furious than before. Kunzite stared at Darien now, the experience and patience in his eyes trying to placate Darien as he said, "Let go of me, Darien and then talk. You get like this when you're angry – you get consumed by it and do rash things."

"Rash things?" Darien shouted. "I'm willing to do anything right now if you don't tell me the _truth_."

"What are you talking about, Darien? Explain it so I can understand what you're asking me. And let go of me." Kunzite said with deadening seriousness.

Darien anger was subdued under Kunzite's impassive look. He let go of Kunzite's collar and attempted as speaking quieter. "Tell me. Have I been here before?"  
"Been where?" Kunzite said.

"Here! On the Moon! In this castle! On these grounds!" Darien said impatiently.

"You know very well that you have. The day the King and Queen passed away and the few days afterwards." Kunzite said.

"No, that can't be the only time! Have I been here before that?" Darien asked desperately, "If there is anyone one alive that knows, that's you Kunzite. You have been with me for the past ten years. You must know." He did not wait for Kunzite's answer.

"I was with Serena just now. I was with her and suddenly, I had a vision or a feeling, something inside me _stirred_. As if it were a _memory_." Darien looked at Kunzite searching for an answer to his madness. "Somehow, I _knew_ that there was a labyrinth garden at the back of the castle. And I _knew_ that there was a rose garden in the centre of it. Kunzite, these are things that are _impossible_ for me to have known! And judging by Serena's reaction, I get the feeling only _she_ knew about them." Darien shook his head. "It makes no sense. How can I know something but not remember until now? Until now when I am with her? I don't understand how _she_ jolted this memory from me. The only explanation I can think of is that we've met before. Here. On the moon. I have been here _before_ and I have been in that maze and I _know_ how to get to the roses. And Serena wants me to show her how. Tonight."

Kunzite faltered. Darien was too wrapped in his confusion to notice though. Kunzite finally spoke, "What did you tell the Princess?"

"I told her I would meet her after the ball. We're going to go into the maze together. I'm going to find some answers." Darien stated with utmost certainty.

Kunzite looked bothered. "Darien, I must advise that you don't go with the Princess. I fear it will only lead to more confusion and pain." Kunzite placed a hand on Darien shoulder.

Darien shrugged it off. "No, Kunzite. I can't. I have to go. My mind feels like it's going to burst. I'm starting to see images and bits of memories that I never knew I had. I need to figure out what they are and I feel like the only way I can is through Serena."

Kunzite's face was no longer stoic but worried. Darien was always surprised to see the emotion plainly on his face; it truly was a rare sight. It only happened when Kunzite felt there was really something to worry about. Darien feared that he really must've looked crazy after all.

* * *

Serena was thinking of the dumplings from the first time she and Darien had met at the balls. It was the reason that she had found herself in the kitchens after the stressful ordeal of escaping from the guards' sight. She was anxious to see the roses, but she had to wait a couple more hours still.

She sauntered over to the cooks who buzzed about the room like bees around flowers. They were doing all sorts of tasks from cutting vegetables, tossing dough, stirring soups on the stoves and baking things in the ovens. She approached one of the cooks; one who seemed to be in charge with his big belly and tall chef's hat. She pulled off her silver mask to let them know who she was.

"Excuse me, I don't want to bother you, but do you have some of those wonderful dumplings from the first ball? I absolutely adore them!" Serena looked around the room hungrily hoping to spot some of the delicious dumplings.

The stout man, with his hands clasped around his round stomach, said, "Your Highness, I give my deepest apologies, but we do not have the dumplings from the first ball made." He bowed politely.

Serena was momentarily disappointed. "Well, then could you possibly make some for me? I'm aware that you're busy but I was really looking forward to eating them." Serena smiled as sweetly as she could.

The man looked uncomfortable now. He took of his tall hat and rubbed his forehead. Serena was careful not to comment on his obscene comb-over. "I'm sorry, Princess, but none of the staff know how to make those specific dumplings." He looked at her nervously.

Serena was confused. "Then _who_ made them that day? If one of your staff didn't then who did?"

The man twisted his hat in his hands, shifting his eyesight between the floor and Serena. "It was a woman, Your Highness. I believe she was from Jupiter. She barged in that day and claimed we weren't doing anything right!" The man's face grew red and his voice rose as he spoke of the upsetting ordeal. "She took charge of all the kitchen staff and started making most of the food that was sent out to the ballroom that day. One of the dishes she made was the dumplings you speak of, my Princess."

"And what's this girl's name, sir?" Serena asked eager for the distraction that finding this girl would bring.

The man scratched his head as he pondered this. "I didn't ask her name, Your Highness, but I know how she looks! I believe she had dark brown hair, curly. She had dark green eyes and she was incredibly tall for a young lady. And I distinctly remember she wore pink rose earrings. I could point her out to you if you'd like, Princess." The man bowed.

Serena clapped her hands together. "Yes, that would be delightful! Let's go find her."

The man led the way back to the ballroom. They peeped in through one of the large double door entrances to the ballroom and the short chef took a survey of the room. After looking about the room several times, he shouted out, "There! That's her, Your Highness!"

The man pointed to the corner of the room at a tall girl in a black velvet dress, and a high ponytail. "Thank you for all your help, good sir. I'll be sure to tell my mother of your hard work." Serena smiled as the man was overcome with a joyously gratified expression. He bowed to Serena multiple times before she left through the crowd towards the girl from Jupiter.

Serena approached the girl cautiously, not sure how to approach the subject of wanting to invite her over to teach Serena how to make those delectable dumplings. The girl was in deep conversation with a man with very dark and long brown hair. He was tall and Serena thought he seemed to fancy the girl from Jupiter by the way he leaned forward as he talked to her as if she held all the secrets of the world and how his face lit up with a smile as he listened to her talk just as earnestly to him.

Serena shrugged leaving all awkwardness aside, and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

The girl turned to face her slightly confused by the new face. "Hello I sure you don't know me, but I wanted to inquire whether you were the girl who made those amazing dumplings the day of the first ball. I heard that you barged into the kitchen and totally took –"

The girl clamped a hand over Serena's mouth, stopping her speech. Serena was confused but did not move away as the girl looked nervously over her shoulder at the man she had been talking to. She smiled sheepishly and said, "I'll be right back, Nephrite. Just need to talk to my friend here." She shot him another smile when he nodded in a confused manner.

The girl hustled Serena away from the man, toward the edge of the room next to one of the balconies where no one could hear them. Serena could hardly fight against the girl's hold. Their height difference was far too vast. Serena understood what the man meant now when he said she was too tall for a young woman.

When they reached the balcony and seclusion, the girl let go of Serena. Serena coughed violently and the girl waited patiently for her to finish before saying, "What were you doing? He almost heard you!"

Serena was dumbstruck. "You mean the man you were talking to before? Nephrite was his name right?"

The girl calmed down at the sound of the man's name. "Yeah. I was so scared that he heard you for a moment. You don't think he heard you right?" The girl asked the worry was clear in her eyes.

Serena wasn't sure if Nephrite had heard them or not, but decided to assure the girl that he hadn't anyway. "I know your companion's name, but may I know yours?" Serena asked.

"Lita. And you?" Lita crossed her arms and nodded at Serena.

"I'm actually Princess Serenity." Serena said matter-of-factly. "But, I'd prefer if you just called me Serena."

Lita was taken aback. "Your Highness." She curtsied and said, "I'm sorry for hustling you back there, I was just so surprised!"

"Don't worry about, Lita. And don't call me that, call me Serena. I'd prefer if no one else knows I'm the Princess."

"Of course, Serena. But may I ask why you were asking about my cooking on the day of the first ball?" Lita asked, calmer now.

Serena clapped her hands together. "Right. I almost forgot why I came to find you! I wanted to ask you how made those wonderful dumplings! I went to the kitchens to get some to eat, when they told me that a girl from Jupiter had made them!"

Lita blushed. "Oh, they were hardly my best work." she said humbly. "I'd love to make you more but I doubt now is hardly the time." she said glancing back at Nephrite who sat alone intently watching them.

"Well, do you think you could come over to the castle sometime? I'd love it if you could teach me how to make them!" Serena exclaimed taking one of Lita's hands in her own.

"That's a wonderful idea! I'd be honoured to call upon Your Highness, Serena anytime."

* * *

Lita and Nephrite walked side-by-side down the pathway that led around the large pond in front of the castle. The plants surrounding them were breathtaking. The garden was littered with silver and gold enchanted flowers in a sea of green grass and stems. At regular intervals, there stood stone fountains with ancient sculptures of characters of myth, from Hercules to Aphrodite. The one in particular that caught Lita's eye was the sculpture of the myth of Selene and Endymion that was sadly covered in vines and overgrowth.

"Do you know this myth, Nephrite?" Lita asked examining the fountain carefully.

"I know only bits and pieces. Do you care to narrate the story for me?"

"I'm afraid I'm the same. I only remember vague details." Lita admitted. She gazed at the sculpture. Selene, the goddess of the moon sat in the sculpture with her long beautiful hair streaming around her. The handsome Endymion lay on his back with his head in Selene's lap as he slept soundly. She was bent over with love in her eyes for the sleeping man and she was frozen in the act of stealing a kiss from his lips.

"So tell me. What is your hobby? What would you like to do if you weren't the strategist general?" Lita asked curiously as she turned to face Nephrite. She tried not to focus on the detail of their hands brushing against each other.

Nephrite smiled sheepishly and looked down at his shoes. "I've always wanted to be an architect, actually."

Lita was surprised. "Really? That sounds very interesting. Tell me, why do you want to be an architect?"

Nephrite finally took Lita's hand now, his large hand wrapping around hers. He held onto her as if for support and comfort. Lita did not protest and smiled waiting for him to speak.

"I've always wanted to build something permanent. Something that will last. I like things that are stable and strong. I want something I build to last an eternity. Crazy, right?" He spoke with a joyous crinkle at the corner of his eye and Lita could feel his nervousness of revealing his dream to her through the constant swing of his hand that held hers.

"Crazy? Are you kidding me? That's a beautiful desire! I only hope that you'll be able to reach that dream sooner than later!" Lita stopped walking and made Nephrite face her. She took hold of his other hand too and said, "Your dream is wonderful. I think you should pursue it no matter what." She turned back to walk and pulled him along while saying, "Though I'd be really impressed if the first building you made was one for me." Lita smiled.

"And what kind of building would you like me to make? A house for two?" Nephrite teased knocking his shoulder with hers.

Lita blushed. "Not at all."

"Then what?"

"A shop." Lita stated. "When I was young, whenever my father was incandescently happy he would always come home with a bouquet of flowers in his right hand for my mother and a cake in his left hand for his daughter. I've always wanted to open a cake and flower shop. It would be near a field of thousands of different coloured flowers and I would pick them fresh every morning and sell them in the shop. I would bake cakes the rest of the morning. Cakes for birthdays, weddings and any kind of celebration. And I would hope that when I sold these cakes and flowers, every person who came in would leave happy and thankful for the life that they have." Lita said thoughtfully, the image of her dream still in front of her eyes.

Nephrite was silent. Lita turned to see what was wrong when all of a sudden Nephrite leaned forward until his face was inches from hers. He whispered softly in her ear. "That is a beautiful dream. I only hope I can make it come true." And then he moved his lips away from her ear and with one hand on the back of her neck, he kissed her.

Like every cheesy story Lita had ever heard, fireworks went off in her head like at the festivals on Jupiter. After recovering from the surprise, her eyelids fluttered closed and she couldn't think or feel anything but Nephrite's lips on hers. Lita finally understood what her mother had meant when she said being with Lita's father was absolute bliss.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! **

_**Question of the Chapter:**_

_**Which couple do you like more? SerenaxDarien or LitaxNephrite?**_


	9. Tragic Dimness

The Masquerade Chapter 9 – _Tragic Dimness_

Mina had not wanted to come to this ball tonight. She did not want to see a certain white haired man with a promise ring around his ankle. No, she didn't want to see him because her thoughts were full of the letter his sister had sent Mina only the day before.

Mina's stomach felt heavy and her heart felt trampled on just thinking about the contents of the letter.

_Mina, I'm worried. Ever since Kunzite left to the Moon he hasn't written back to me. You know as well as I that he's very careful with these things. It's not like him to forget. I'm worried that something is wrong with him. I know I'm asking a lot, but could you keep an eye on him at the balls? Maybe find out why he's not writing to me? I know this will be hard for you but I don't know what else to do. Write to me as soon as you can if you find out anything. _

Mina had been plainly avoiding Kunzite since their fallout during the second ball. She couldn't bear to see him at all. She didn't want to see his pale hair that hung down to his shoulders. She didn't want to see his serious grey eyes that captivated her heart. She didn't want to see his broad shoulders that she had leaned on countless times before. She didn't want to see his hard lips that she had only kissed once while he had been sleeping one sunny afternoon on the grass.

But she knew that she had to figure out what was going on with him. It was completely unlike Kunzite to not write back to his frantic and always worrying sister, Jenna.

Mina had kept in contact with her caretaker even after she left Earth almost a year ago. Jenna had always been her friend and like a mother to her even with the way things were with her and Kunzite. She was not pleased with the way Kunzite was treating Jenna by not writing back to her. He knew very well how much his sister would worry. Mina couldn't count the number of times she and Kunzite had come home late when Mina was young and Jenna was waiting at home, worry written all over her face even though they had only been to the candy shop down the street.

Despite not wanting to see Kunzite, Mina had no choice but to find him and talk to him. She hoped to get it over with quickly and find out that Kunzite had merely messed up sending the letters through the mail or something menial like that.

But she knew that was impossible as she stalked up to him where he stood leaning against the wall. He had been watching her this whole time, she knew. His white shirt was open at the neck and he held his suit jacket over his shoulder. He wore black suspenders that caught Mina's attention as something Jenna and she had picked out for him on Earth. His mile-long legs were crossed, left over right, and his arms were tucked in his pockets with easy grace. Mina had always admired Kunzite for his elegance and grace. He was never clumsy or frantic or ruffled. In some ways it was a beautiful sort of countenance but in others it was frustrating and suffocating. He was never frenzied or turbulent, but always composed and calm. He did not display his anger or sadness easily like some people could, and never once did he voluntarily reveal his pain to anyone, including Mina.

Mina was surprised when Kunzite did not notice her approaching. It was not until she stood directly in front of him, shimmering gold dress and all, that he glanced up.

Mina sucked in a sharp breath. Kunzite's face was sallow and thin, as if he hadn't been eating. His skin stuck to his features and his eyes were sunken. The lanterns around the room and the crystals above their heads cast a harsh light on his features, creating shadows in all the bony areas. Kunzite had always been lean and fit, and his face had always had a chiseled look to it. But now, he looked nothing less than a skeleton.

Mina subconsciously raised a hand up to Kunzite's face. He did not say anything but leaned his cheek into the palm of her soft hand. Mina raised the other hand and felt Kunzite's forehead. It was burning to the touch. "You're sick. What's going on with you? You haven't been writing back to Jenna and you look horrible!" Mina exclaimed.

Kunzite smiled bitterly. "My sister has gotten you to spy on me now? And since when do you two write each other? I recall sending you letters the first month after you left and you didn't answer a single one."

"That's because I was trying to get away from _you_. And the way I remember it, you only sent _one _letter." Mina glared. "Jenna had no hard feelings about you and me. We gladly write each other twice a week. But that's beside the point. Why haven't you been answering her letters? She's worried." Mina asked again.

Kunzite looked away, turning his head. Mina's hand dejectedly dropped from its place against his cheek. "I've been busy; tell her I'll write to her soon." Kunzite pushed himself off the wall and put his hands back in his pockets. His white cape trailing behind him, he said "I guess I'll leave you alone now that you've gotten your answer. I know you wanted me to leave you alone. I'm sorry that my sister has gotten you to do things like this."

Mina sighed. "I don't mind doing these things. I'm just as worried as Jenna."

Kunzite stopped walking away but he did not reply.

Mina anger rose, gazing at the sweat upon his brow and the exhausted way that he walked. He seemed to be greatly tormented and worried about something. She wondered if it was because of her. It would have been much easier to have talked to him and left right afterwards if he was put together as usual. But, while seeing him in this condition it was making her feel frustrated and worried. She hated how much control he still had over the way she acted and her emotions.

"Are you going to tell me why you're like this?" Mina demanded. "Have you been eating properly? When was the last time you slept? Is everything going okay with the Prince? Is that why you're like this?"

Kunzite turned back to her with a heartbreaking smile. "It's amazing how well you can figure me out, even when I don't say a thing."

Mina blinked in shock. "What?"

"You always say that I never told you how I was feeling or what I was thinking. But, you always had me already figured out. You knew what I was thinking without having to hear it from me." Kunzite said thoughtfully.

Mina gaped at him. He had never said something so blatant about this subject before. "Yeah, but it wasn't about you not telling me how you felt, it was the fact that you would never trust me with the information that made you feel that way. You never told me your problems and never explained yourself to me. I only ever wanted you to lean on me sometimes instead of holding it all in and keeping it bottled up inside of yourself."

Kunzite smile vanished. "I'm sorry that I could never do that."

Mina took a cautious step towards him. "You could always try to _now_. You could always open up to me _now_. You could take us meeting again here on the Moon as an opportunity."

Mina watched as Kunzite locked up his emotions again and tucked away all his problems out of her sight. He looked her in the eyes; his grey ones reflected a tragic dimness in them in the light of the crystals. "I wouldn't know how to start."

Kunzite walked away and Mina let him this time. She was suddenly reminded of another subject Jenna had broached in the letter.

_If you are able any time soon, Mina, I'd really like it if you could visit me on Earth. I miss my little girl tons and I want to hear more of how you've been doing this past year. But, above all, I have something important to tell you. It's something I realize I should've revealed to you years ago but I never had the courage to do it. It would have saved us all just few less heartbreaks and tears. My brother asked me never to tell you until he thought you were ready, but I know that his idea of 'ready' will never arrive. I know you have a hundred reasons to resent Kunzite for the way he has pushed you away but I hope that you haven't given up on him completely just yet. And I hope you won't even after hearing what I have to say either. So, please come soon and I will tell you everything, I'm only sorry to you that I've let this go on for so long. / With Lots of Love, and hoping to hear an answer from my beautiful girl soon, Jenna._

Mina didn't know what exactly Jenna was going to tell her, but she had a feeling that this secret that they had kept so long might be the reason Kunzite was pushing Mina away.

Mina had thought she had given up on Kunzite when she had left him a year ago. But she realized now that it was never possible for her to give up on him and from what she heard from Jenna it definitely was not the time to lose hope. Kunzite was everything she had ever hoped for and everything she had ever desired wholly. He was every part of her life that she loved and every part that she hated.

She knew the pain of losing his constant presence in her life and not seeing his rare smiles and it was hell. Now that she had him back in front of her eyes, she didn't think she could let him go again.

* * *

Serena stared irritably at the silver and white dress that she still wore even though the ball was over. The dress was long, its hem trailing on the grass and dirt. She was regretting her choice now in letting Sophie put her in such a tight corset for the dress. It had been hours since she'd been tied in and she longed to be able to breathe easier. She would've liked changing into something more comfortable to go into the maze with, but she had realized that changing her clothes would've implicated that she had been home. There was no way Darien would believe her if she said she went home to change within that small frame of time, the closest houses to the castle were past the town, almost an hour away. She could not blow her cover as Princess under any circumstances. It was bad enough that Prince Diamond knew who she was, if Darien knew too she thought she might go crazy.

The thought of Prince Diamond barely stuck in her mind. She had come with the intention that ball to say yes to his confession of love but now her mind was occupied with more pressing matters than marriage. She had a chance to find out whom or what had killed her father, she wasn't going to let that chance go, even if it meant spending her time trudging through a dark maze in the middle of the night with Mr. Sardonic and his saucy self. Darien was the last person she would've chosen to go in the maze with but he was the only choice she had. He was the only person who knew how to get to the centre, if he was telling the truth that is.

Serena was staring at the menacing maze when she heard the sound of footsteps along the grass getting closer. She relieved to see Darien and not more guards on patrol. She and Darien had a window of twenty minutes to get in the maze before the next set of guards came by. Darien was already ten minutes late. Serena was annoyed by the time Darien sauntered over with his hand in his pocket and carrying a lantern and a spool of thread in his other hand.

"You're late." Serena glared at him.

"Ah, yes. I was getting some necessary items for our little expedition here." Darien smirked holding out the lantern for Serena to take. He studied her for a moment. "You obviously didn't bring anything so it's a good thing I did. It's going to be dark in there so we'll need that lantern." Darien moved to the entrance of the labyrinth, despite his height the hedges of the walls were still taller. Serena realized with a jolt that Darien was about the same height as her father had been. The observation chilled her.

She watched in confusion as Darien started unwinding the spool of white thread and tying one end to the tree next to the entrance. He pulled on it to test its strength and nodded satisfied. He looked back to her and called, "Are you coming or what?"

Serena marched over to him. "What's the string for?"

Darien smiled. "Well, if we get lost, we can follow our way back with this."

"_If we get lost_?" Serena asked incredulously. "I thought you knew how to get through the maze!"

Darien held up his hands defensively. "I _do_ know how to get through the maze! I'm just being careful! Would you like it if you were stuck in there forever?"

Serena made a face. "The last thing I would want, is to be stuck anywhere with _you_."

Darien deadpanned. "I'm glad we agree then." He unravelled more of the thread and stepped to the entrance of the maze. "You coming?"

Serena stepped cautiously next to him. She took deep breaths. _I can do this._ _I've been in this maze a hundred times before,_ she thought, but she couldn't deny that it was different this time. It was true that she often roamed this maze but it was often only by herself or with Sophie and it was never in the middle of the night. She'd only ever stepped inside it in the bright sunlight, scared of the shadows that starlight brought. But above all, something about this time was different. Maybe it was the fact that she was going in with Darien, who was a complete stranger. Maybe it was the fact that she knew she would finally get answers to the questions she had asked herself a hundred times before.

Serena unconsciously stepped closer to Darien as they both took their first step inside the maze. They walked in, Serena clutching the lantern and Darien unwinding the spool of thread as he went. Serena tried holding the lantern into the darkness before them, but it barely lit up a few metres in front of them. The darkness inside the maze seemed to be impenetrable.

Darien and Serena had walked a few metres from the entrance when all of a sudden they heard the snapping of branches behind them. They both turned to find that the hedge walls of the entrance were _moving_. They were stretching out branches and twining together, knitting a block to the entrance. They were being trapped inside the maze. Serena abandoned the lantern and ran towards the entrance. She was faintly aware that Darien was running behind her and shouting something. Serena reached the entrance too late, the walls had already grown shut, and they stood as if they hadn't just been alive only seconds before.

Serena dropped to her knees and pounded on the massive hedged wall while screaming, "Open! Open up!"

Serena did not look away from the wall even when Darien grabbed her wrists tightly. He wrenched her away from the wall to face him. "Serena, calm down!" He shouted. He tugged her wrists again and said. "The wall is not going to open up just because you hit it. You dropped the lantern so now we have no light, and you've bloodied you hands useless by punching the hedges." Serena looked down at her hands only now noticing the blood that dripped off it onto her dress that was splayed between them.

"And I've ripped and bloodied my dress." Serena sighed finally breaking from her trance.

The corner of Darien's mouth lifted at her comment. "Right, we'll fix that. But first we need to find the lantern and light it again. I can't see anything in this darkness."

He let go of her wrists and got up to find the lantern. Serena felt a wave of panic; she impulsively grabbed his hand as he left. Darien stopped to look down at her. Serena couldn't believe she was saying the words but, "Don't leave me alone."

Darien was expressionless as he bent down to her again. He looked at her carefully. From the close distance, Serena could see the slight hints of blue in his eyes, around the edges of his irises. "Alright. Then you're going to have to come with me. Can you stand?"

"I think so." Serena placed her hands on the ground and tried to lift herself up. She fell back down in a heap. Darien laughed. Serena glared at him.

"I guess you can't walk. Okay, I guess I'll just have to carry you until we can get you patched up." Darien moved closer to Serena and placed a hand on the small of her back.

Serena slapped away his hand before his could put it under her legs. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked incredulously.

"Ow!" Darien shouted. "You can't walk so I was going to carry you! I just said that!"

Serena's face grew hot. "Oh, right. Okay."

"What, no apology at all?" Darien scowled.

Serena said nothing and Darien just moved his hand back on to her waist and the other under her knees. He easily lifted her up into his arms. Serena unconsciously held her breath, not knowing where to put her hands. Darien gave her a funny look. He moved his hand that was on her waist and grabbed one of her hands. "Put your hands around my neck or I'll drop you." Serena silently placed her hands around his neck, avoiding his gaze.

"They way you give orders, it's like you go around saving damsels in distress all the time." Serena said.

"I have to say the damsels love me. Though, I'd hardly call you a damsel in distress, you're more like a klutzy child." Darien laughed.

Serena screeched. "I am not klutzy! And I'm not a child! I'm seventeen, you stupid jerk!"

"Hey, hey! I thought I got promoted from jerk to attractive!"

"You did but now you're definitely back down jerk!"

Darien being the jerk he was dropped Serena unceremoniously on the ground for her comment.

"Hey!" Serena shouted from her spot below him. They had reached the spot Serena had dropped the lantern.

Darien just laughed at her before searching around the grass. He came out of the darkness with the lantern in hand, it was still intact thankfully. Darien pulled a box of matches from his pocket and lit the lantern right away. He picked up the lantern and sauntered over to Serena who was clutching her bloody hands together. In the light of the lantern she realized that she had gotten her blood all over Darien's collar. He stooped down next to her and placed the lantern on the floor next to her.

"Now, let's see those hands." Darien took Serena's hands in his, turning them each over and examining them closely. "Well, it looks like they don't have any branches or leaves in them thankfully, so we won't need to clean them out right away. Besides we've got no water to do it. I think we'll just bind them up so you don't bleed out more."

"And is this the part where you take off your shirt and rip it up to bind my wounds?" Serena asked with a smirk.

"No this is the part where I rip up _your_ bloodied dress and bind your wounds. I prefer to keep my clothes, thank you very much." Darien smirked. He touched Serena's dress carefully checking to see where it had ripped.

Serena pushed his hand away. "I'll rip it." She said with her nose in the air. She clutched the edge of the slit that had ripped from the hem up to her knee. She pulled as hard as she could but was left with a tiny little tearing.

Darien laughed at her struggle. "Just let me do it. A little thing like you probably couldn't lift a pound. Even though you weigh a ton." He teased. Serena scowled at him. He pulled her hands away from the dress and placed his hands on the slit. Serena was blushing hard and she was thankful that he was not looking at her face in that moment. The sensation of his hands brushing by her knees as he ripped the dress was sending chills up her spine.

When he was done tearing the dress Darien ripped the leftovers into strips. He took Serena's hands and carefully wrapped them in the strips of fabric. Serena did not know where to place her eyes while he held her hands so tenderly. She was sure he could hear the sound of her heart beating frantically from his touch. She found her gaze enraptured by his chiseled features. His sharp nose and jaw, and the way his lips tightened in concentration. Without looking up, much to Serena's embarrassment, he said, "Stop staring. You're going to put a hole right through me."

When Darien was finally done patching Serena up, she had gathered enough strength to stand up on her own. Her dress which now only hung a little past her knees allowed for better movement and was much more comfortable. She was only embarrassed by the amount of skin it showed to this stranger she barely knew.

"Good, you can stand. That means we can finally find a way out of here." Darien said to her.

Serena was surprised by his statement. "No! We're not going leaving yet! You haven't taken me to the roses yet!"

"You still want to continue? Even though you're like this?" He gestured to her dress and hands.

"Yes I still want to continue! I have to see the rose garden and you have to take me!" Serena exclaimed.

"Alright, I have no problem with that, but only if you're sure. Are you positive you'll be able to handle continuing?" he asked. His head was tilted to the side as he looked down at her. His height over her was barely noticeable when he looked at her so intensely.

Serena looked around at the looming hedges around her. The darkness that settled around them in sheets was terrifying. The fact that the entrance had closed in on them was frightening and Serena didn't think she could last another minute in here. She was scared that they would never find their way out of the enchanted maze. But Serena couldn't care about these things. She had to find out what happened to her father and she would not let her fear be the reason to stop her.

"I'm sure." she said firmly, her knees trembling at the same time.

* * *

Mina spotted Kunzite standing by the heavy wooden front doors of the castle. She had been waiting for him to come out of the castle while sitting on a bench in the front gardens. The ball was long over but still Kunzite lingered like he had left something important behind.

Mina approached him where he stood on the great steps leading to the entrance. Her golden dress trailed on the stone steps behind her. She stopped in front of him as he remained expressionless as always. "What are you still doing her?" he asked.

"Waiting for you." she said and then turned abruptly away from him. The train of her dress was long and did not move as quickly as she did. What was supposed to be a chic and mysterious moment was turned into an embarrassing hop and trip over the steps in the silky dress.

Mina scowled at Kunzite as she saw the corners of his mouth turn up in the most endearing way. She was glad that at least he was looking happier, even if it came at the price of her embarrassment. His smile brought a brightness to his tired face.

Mina sighed and walked back up the stairs to where he stood, hands in his pockets. She roughly grabbed one of his hands from his pocket and dragged him down the stairs with her. Kunzite struggled to not step on her long train as they made their way over to the wooden bench that sat amongst a bed of orchids. Mina pulled Kunzite down with her to sit on the bench.

Through this all, Kunzite said nothing. Mina noticed that he seemed too tired to push her away and too tired to protest. She was at least glad that it made her advances easier.

Mina scooted to the end of the long bench and sat up straighter. She looked at Kunzite and conveyed her message by patting her lap with both hands. "Rest on my lap."

Kunzite's expression turned hard. His shoulders hunched and he looked away from her. He moved to get up but Mina pulled on his arm and sat him back down. Kunzite sighed. "No, Mina."

"Come on. You've done it tons of times before! What's wrong with now?" Mina demanded.

"All those times before were when you were less than twelve years old and I felt the need to humour you." he said without looking at her.

"Well, you can humour me now too. Lie down. You're tired and I can tell." she said patting her lap again.

Kunzite shook his head and got up from the bench again. He walked away slowly, his head bowed.

Mina remained in her spot on the bench.

Mina believed that Kunzite had exactly two immense weak spots when it came to her. The first was obvious being that he would come to her rescue if she was ever in any kind of danger. The second was for her _singing_. From the moment she could talk, Mina enjoyed singing most. Kunzite had always revelled in her sweet voice when she was young and she liked to sing him to sleep.

Mina recalled that the last time she had sung for him was a whole year before she had left Earth. It was right before the time when Kunzite had started pushing her away by not coming to see her as often and not indulging in her company like he used to. It was also around that time that Mina had clearly realized her feelings for Kunzite. Before that she had always doted upon him and admired him and desired to make him happy, but it wasn't until she sang this song for him that she realized the depth of her affection for the man much too old for her and the only man she had ever held close in her heart.

She sang the same song softly now, the wind carrying the sound to his ears. Kunzite stopped in his tracks.

Mina sang louder. "_Smile brightly. Don't worry about me. I'm smiling like this right now. I won't be able to forget, I'll be the only one who remembers us. I won't forget you. So you can smile._"

Mina wasn't sure whether it was because this was the last song she sang to him, or because he was just too tired to resist her singing, but much to her delight and astonishment, Kunzite turned around and walked back to her. He sat back down on the bench and listened.

"_Smile brightly. I'm just thankful because I have memories with you. I can hide them and take them out when I'm alone. It will strengthen me when I miss you._" Mina continued singing as she gazed at Kunzite. Nothing was more beautiful to her in that moment than his silver hair that danced in the wind and the flash of light in his grey eyes.

It was when she reached the chorus of the song that Kunzite, tired as he was, lied down on the bench and placed his head in her lap, just as he had when she was young and they sat in the fields. "_Only with my heart, I steal you. Only with my heart, I will embrace you. That's enough for me so don't hurt because of me. Just locking eyes with you makes me shed tears._" Mina was unable to stop the tears that fell uncontrollably from her eyes and landed on Kunzite's face. He did not react to it, so Mina merely raised a hand to his long hair and stroked it aside.

"_If we run into each other like fate, please pass me by like you don't know me. Even though my heart will cry like it has been torn in two. Pass me by so I can see you for a short moment._"

Mina watched as Kunzite's body shook with tremors. She caught a glance of a tear on his face, but she wasn't sure if it was hers or his. His eyes fluttered closed and she could tell he was going to sleep. Her singing had always eased him to sleep even in the moments of his greatest worry or restlessness.

Mina was pleased when she saw that he was fully asleep as she sang the last lines of the song. "_Only with my heart, I will want you. Only with my heart, I will kiss you. Don't be sorry. This is my life, whether you love me or feel sorry, I feel the same way._"

Mina bent her head down to meet Kunzite's sleeping face. She pressed her lips against his while wishing in her heart that he would not hold in his pain any longer. She had only ever kissed him once before, just like this, while he was sleeping. She had done it on the day she had left Earth and him and never returned. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to leave again.

* * *

Darien struggled to stay standing upright as he walked with Serena through the maze. His head pounded like someone was hitting the inside with a hammer. His hands shook by his sides and his body was covered in a layer of cold sweat. Darien was _seeing_ things. He was seeing visions, images... _memories_. Things that he had never recalled experiencing.

Serena had been watching him cautiously. They had stopped their death march over five times because Darien couldn't handle the visions that bombarded him. Serena had been skeptical at first but her worry was clear now. She tried to convince him to rest several times, the last of which finally succeeded. They sat down together leaning against one of the walls.

Up until then Darien had been leading them at an agonizingly slow pace, with the condition of his body against the visions and the little information they gave him. The visions showed him bits and pieces of memories and feelings. He had moved through the maze on the instincts that the visions gave him.

Darien had his head leaned back against the hedge wall and his eyes were closed when suddenly he felt Serena's soft hand on his forehead. He could barely open his eyes to look at her. She frowned and said, "You're burning up. I think you have a fever. It's strange because you were fine before."

"You mean when you were on top of me while we were hiding from the guards, earlier this evening?" Darien breathed out coarsely. He was breathing heavily. His head felt like it was going to explode.

He vaguely noticed Serena's face turn red from his comment. He was overcome with another wave of pain and he clutched his head between his hands leaning forward. He thought he heard an ear-splitting scream before this vision hit him.

_Darien saw a small little girl. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She laughed loudly and pulled him along with her down the long corridor. "Come on!" she called. "Daddy's going to take us inside the maze!"_

Darien opened his eyes dazed. He was shocked to see the image of Serena as a child still imprinted on his eyelids. He could barely draw the line between past and present as he gazed at the worried and confused looking Serena now compared to the happy image of her as a child.

Up until now, the visions had been snippets of him walking as a child with a man who towered over him through the maze. Darien realized now that the man he had been walking with must've been Serena's _father_. Serena's father had _taught_ him how to get through the maze himself. _But why?_ Darien thought.

Above all, Darien did not understand why Serena had any part in his past memories. Judging by the way she acted around him, she didn't know remember any memories of him either.

Darien was pressed to figure out whether the visions were a work of fiction or a real part of his past. If they were part of his past, he couldn't fathom why he didn't remember someone who burned as bright as Serena, until _now_. He had known Serena when they were kids but how was it that she didn't remember him either? How had no one told them of this? Surely the Queen must've known if her daughter was meeting the Earthen prince? And why hadn't Kunzite ever told him that he knew Serena? Even when he confronted him about the first of the visions earlier, Kunzite hadn't said anything.

Darien could barely think, but he lifted himself off the ground against Serena's many protests. "You're going to get worse! Just sit down and rest a moment!"

"I'll be fine. Let's just get to the roses and get back. We're close. Only a few minutes until we're there." Darien said. Serena was silent, but she did take his right arm and throw it over her shoulder. She put her other hand around his waist and held on tightly. She supported him like this as they walked the last bit of distance until they finally reached the rose garden at the centre of the maze.

* * *

The rose garden was a sight to behold.

The garden was a circular opening of space with the entire ground covered in roses. Only the centre of the garden, a small circle with a diameter of probably no more than a foot, was clear of the bright flowers. Only in the centre could the vibrant green colour of the grass be seen. The rest of the garden was so tightly packed in bushes and winding circles of roses that at the branches and leaves and anything green were overshadowed by the pale colour of the roses. But, this was the thing that intrigued Serena the most. The fact that the roses weren't _red_, but _white._ Pure white, like fresh snow that layers the ground on the first day of snowfall. Pure white, like many of Serena's favourite dresses. Pure white, like the wedding dress her mother wore in the pictures of Serena's parents' wedding. Pure white, like Darien's suit shirt. Pure white, like the mask he wore over his striking eyes. Pure white, like nothing she had been expecting.

"Darien...you've brought me to the wrong place. This can't be the rose garden! I thought you knew where to go!" Serena shouted gazing frantically around the garden. _It must be a mistake._

Darien looked at her firmly. "This _is _the place. I sure. Besides, what has got you so convinced that this isn't it? Just because they're not red, does not mean they aren't roses you know."

"No!" Serena exclaimed. "But that's the point! They're supposed to be _red_!" Serena was growing frustrated. Her hopes had been bitterly shattered. Darien did not know how to get to the garden and no one else knew either. Serena was back to the beginning, of painfully guessing at the truth.

Darien's expression became surprised and somewhat angry. He grabbed Serena's arm with one hand and yanked her close before interrogating in a harsh tone. "How did you know they're supposed to be red?"

Serena eyebrows knitted together and she looked at Darien already searching for the answer to the question she was going to ask. "How did _you_ know? How are you so sure that we're in the right place?" Serena continued as she thought about their situation. "Actually...how did you even know how to get here in the first place? I didn't ask because I wanted you to take me, but now I need to know. How are you able to navigate the maze when no one else, not even the Queen can?"

Darien's eyebrows drew together, his eyes stared at her irately and his lips tightened in a line. He did not speak for a while when finally he replied, "And how would you know that even the _Queen_ can't? How does a simple unmarried girl, who comes to the balls to meet men, know something as personal as that about the Queen?"

Serena was caught off-guard. Darien was so close to putting the puzzle pieces together, but she would never give him the last piece. "I'm a close friend of the Princess. She often talks about her mother." Serena answered much too quickly in her panic, she hoped that Darien bought her lies. She held her breath and bit her lip, waiting as his expression remained the same.

Finally, Darien's eyebrows released some of their tension and he replied, "So you're doing this for the Princess, then? But why does she want to know so badly about these roses? What's so special about them?"

Serena suppressed a sigh of relief. "Her father." She began, she figured she might as well tell him part of the truth, he seemed to know something and she thought he must know more about her father's death. "The last place the late Moon king visited was the rose garden in the centre of this maze. He came out of the maze covered in blood and he died within minutes of exiting. The Princess wants to know what happened in the rose garden. She wants to know who or what killed her father." Serena spoke with deadly calm. She found the ease with which she spoke in third person about her worries strangely calming.

Darien listened to her story and looked ahead to the roses before them. The pure white roses. "But this is the place. I'm sure of it. In every one of my visions of the garden, I see _red_ roses, but this is the only garden in this maze. I can _sense_ that we're in the right place, it just seems a little...off."

For the first time, since arriving at the garden, Serena stepped out onto the skinny path of grass that led to the foot-wide circle in the centre, the only place to stand amongst the roses.

"Don't just walk in there. It could be dangerous." Darien warned as Serena moved closer to the centre. He held out a worried hand.

"What could be so dangerous about such beautifully delicate flowers?" Serena called to him. She reached the centre. She kneeled down in her now-short silver dress, and carefully, as if she might bruise the soft rose, she held it in her small palms.

The soft petals of the rose were like silk, but suddenly, Serena felt something prick the tip of her finger. She snatched her hand away, and examined her finger. A single drop of blood protruded from the wound. Serena heard Darien gasp loudly behind her.

She looked away from her finger to realize as she looked around her, that the whole garden of pure white roses had turned _blood red_.

Serena's surprise was short-lived as Darien shouted out to her. "Serena, get out of there!"

Just as the Serena turned around to run back to him, she felt another prick, but this time on her ankle. The slightest bit of blood poured forth and then the thorns of the roses ascending upon her. Serena shouted out to Darien as the thorns took hold of her. They took hold of her lower legs and the stems wrapped themselves around her. The thorns brutally stabbed her with their miniscule blades, sucking the blood out of Serena.

Serena was sure that she would die just like her father did, but her morbid thoughts were interrupted by Darien sturdy arms wrapping around her waist and yanking her from the hold of the roses. He threw her over his shoulder as if she weigh no more than a penny and attempting running back. Darien had barely been able to get to Serena through the barricade of roses, but now, they took hold of his legs too and even reaching as high as his waist. Darien trudged, one footstep at a time, barely moving forward even with all the power he used. Serena felt useless in her perch upon his shoulder but knew that she could be of no help. She clung to his muscled back as tightly as she could. She was sure he would find crescent nail marks on his back afterwards.

After what seemed like an eternity, Darien dropped Serena to the ground at the entrance of the garden. He collapsed himself next to her. He was heaving and his body shook from the physical exertion it took to get them to safety.

Looking back at the garden, Serena realised that the roses did not chase after them. They clearly had the ability to move but they did not leave the boundaries of their garden. It was as if there was an invisible wall between the Serena and Darien, and the garden. The nearest rose and its thorns stood only a fraction of an inch away from Serena's foot, but it never moved to take its pleasure in her blood.

Serena shrank away from the blood red rose and turned back to Darien, who still lay on the ground. She remembered the thorns grabbing hold of him and she pulled his pant leg up an inch to examine the wounds.

Serena drew a sharp breath. She had definitely seen the thorns grab hold of Darien, but not a single wound littered his skin and not a single drop of blood flowed. She stared at her own punctures that covered every inch of her calves. The skin itself was red and raw and coated in her blood.

"Darien, wake up. Come on. We have to go, _now._" Serena coaxed.

Darien, with the cold sweat dripping on his forehead and his weakened body trembling, he unsteadily got up and clutched Serena for support as they walked away from the garden.

They walked the whole way back out of the maze, mysteriously without a single hitch. Their conversation was scarce because the shock they had both received and the poor conditions of their bodies. The only time they had stopped was when Darien had insisted on cleaning the blood off Serena's calves with the left over pieces of her dress. He had then taken of his suit coat and wrapped it carefully around her small shoulders. He had stood so close to her in that moment and he whispered softly with a wink, "Don't worry, I'll make sure that the favour you owe me now is just as good as this one."

* * *

**A/N: **

**_Question of the Chapter:_**

**_SerenaxDarien or MinaxKunzite? ;)_**

**Please review! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: the song that Mina sings to Kunzite is not of my own creation, it is a translation of a song from the soundtrack of a show called _Heirs_ and the song is called "Only with my heart" in English. The original Korean title is 마음으로만 and it's sung by Park Jung Hyun 박정현**


	10. Hypnotic Daze

The Masquerade Chapter 10 – _Hypnotic Daze_

Mina's sparkling golden heels hung off her fingers as she stretched her toes in the soft and refreshing grass of the gardens behind the castle. Her eyes barely stayed open as she walked aimlessly around.

Mina sighed. After Kunzite had fallen asleep on her lap on the bench that night, they had remained there a few hours, but the moment Kunzite woke up he was completely furious with her.

Thinking back, Mina had expected that reaction from him. He was not one to take affection appreciatively and especially not from her. He acted as if she were a poison that he could not touch, let alone look at. He had stood in his straight-laced fashion, and when he finally glanced at her with his grey eyes, Mina had seen the pain he hid behind them. She realized that he did not think _she_ was the poison, but he that he thought that _he_ was a poison. To her. Something was making him push her away every time. Something was making him treat her as if she were some porcelain doll that he could break with any sign of feeling he showed to her. Something was holding him back. But what?

These thoughts beleaguered Mina as she walked among the grass and greens, that she almost didn't notice the silhouette in the distance. Next to the vast labyrinth gardens that took up almost half of the back gardens, stood the silhouette of a girl in a dress that hung only to her knees.

Mina approached the girl with caution. It was almost three in the morning. The ball had ended nearly three hours ago; there was no way any guest should've been there. Mina's suspicions grew as she got closer. She crept between the bushes and trees trying to go unnoticed.

The moment Mina got the chance; she pounced on the mysterious girl. They landed in a heap on the ground. "Ow! Who are you?" The girl screamed.

Mina didn't miss a beat. She pulled both of the girl's arms behind her back and kept her face down on the ground. "I should be asking you the same question! Who are you? What are you doing on the castle grounds in the middle of the night?" Mina asked roughly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop pulling my arm!" The girl screamed again. Her whining was incessant. Now that the immediate threat was over, Mina looked closer at the girl. She had blonde hair much like Mina's but longer and styled into two balls on her either side of her head and with the rest of her hair hanging down to her knees. The girl wore a shimmering silver dress that looked as if the lower half had been ripped off.

"Who are you?" Mina demanded. She now got off her straddle of the girl, when she felt something wet as her hand brushed by the girl's calves. Mina lifted her hand closer to her face to get a better look. It was blood. "You're bleeding."

"Yeah, I know that! Can you please let go of me? I'm not a robber if that's what you're thinking! I'm the Princess!" the girl shouted.

Mina breath caught in her lungs. _Princess?_ Mina yanked the girl onto her back so that she could see her face clearly. Mina was stunned. She had been watching the Princess the past three balls like a hawk whenever she had the chance and whenever Kunzite was not around her. But looking at the Princess's face up close, her old memories of their childhood together with the rest of the girls was vivid before her eyes.

The Princess gave her a hard glare. "Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to let me go?"

Mina abruptly let go of her. "Sorry."

"You should be, jumping on someone like that." Serena murmured as she stood up. "Now that we've cleared up who _I_ am, I'd like to know who _you_ are. Just what do you think you're doing on my grounds in the middle of the night?" She rubbed at her chaffed wrists and glared.

Mina struggled to find words and could barely stop staring in awe at the Princess. Mina couldn't remember the last time she had spoken to Serena. Her attitude had obviously not changed. She was still whiny as ever, though she seemed to be hardened by misfortune now. Her usual bright and smiley countenance still lay underneath the surface of her demeanor but she seemed uneasy to trust people as easily anymore.

Mina blinked a few times and wrung her fingers together nervously. "It's me, Mina. Do you remember me, Serena?"

Serena's glare vanished and was replaced by a bewildered expression. "How do you know my nickname? I only told it to a few people at the balls. I don't remember meeting you."

Mina hopes expired. It was silly of her to assume that at least the Princess would've remembered her. "Yes, we haven't met at the balls, Serena. We've met before that." Mina smiled. "Actually, we were friends, when we were young. I'm the Princess of Venus."

"Friends? I haven't met someone my own age since I was six years old! Are you trying to tell me that we were friends before that or something?" Serena asked skeptically.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. You, Rei, Ami, Lita and I, all used to be friends since the moment we could walk and talk." Mina said brightly. "But of course, unfortunate things happened and we all stopped seeing each other when we were around the age of six. That's probably why you don't remember." Mina reassured her.

Serena looked awestruck. "Wait a second. Whose names did you just say right now?"

"You mean Rei, Ami and Lita?" Mina asked slightly jealous. She couldn't believe that Serena actually remembered the other girls and not her.

"Yes, that's what their names were! The girls that I met at the balls! Ami was the girl with books, the one that I asked to come over and fix my computer. Rei, was the girl that got covered in chocolate today and I gave her my room key to use. And Lita, she was the kitchen girl who made the dumplings! How do you know all of them?" Serena turned to Mina after her multiple realizations.

"I just told you. You, Rei, Ami, Lita and I used to be friends when we were really young." Mina said again, though she was starting to feel some of Serena's incredulity at the fact that she had just recently met the other girls. Queen Serenity had planned quite well by inviting all the girls to the balls. She had created the perfect opportunity for them all to meet.

"How do I not remember that?" Serena asked quietly to herself. She shook her head out of her daze and looked at Mina long and hard. "But how do you remember then?"

Mina shrugged. She had been asked this question several times before, but she did not know the reason why _she_ could remember their childhood so well, when the rest of them couldn't even recognize her face. Mina smiled. "I guess, I just have a good memory."

* * *

Diamond kneeled before the cloaked man who hid his face behind his endless hood. Diamond had never seen his face before but he had heard the rumours that his face was as horrid as a rotting corpse.

"You called for me, Wiseman?"

The cloaked figure shifted from his stagnant pose and began to circle around Diamond. Diamond was uneasily as he waited for him to speak, not daring to turn around and face him when he stopped on his left.

"You've been disappointing me, Diamond." The raspy voice spoke and it echoed in the dark empty room. "I gave you the simple task of going to the balls and you couldn't even do that. Are you really so determined in your revenge as you claim?"

Diamond raised his head but not his eyes. "I was not in the right state to attend this ball. I am sorry I have failed you. I will resume as you have ordered me. I will make sure that the Princess trusts me. I will not fail in my revenge. I will not stop until I see the Moon kingdom destroyed." Diamond's hands curled into fists.

"Don't speak lies!" Wiseman yelled. He raised his arm and Diamond prepared for the impact as Wiseman used magnetic force to slam Diamond's body against the far wall. Diamond struggled to kneel again, his arm bruised and his hand cut.

"I have given you the money that you needed to play the part of a noble and gave you the opportunity by getting rid of Senator Crow's son and brainwashing the Senator to believe you were him, so that you could pose as the Prince. I gave you everything that you needed to carry out _my_ orders and to carry out _your_ revenge, yet you disappoint me. I know better than anyone how strongly you desire revenge for your brother's death, but you seem to be wavering in your resolve. Am I right? Am I giving away my power uselessly? You cannot even handle something as simple as charming the Princess." Wiseman spoke with deadly calm before slamming Diamond against the back wall of the room.

Diamond bit his lip holding in a cry of pain as he got up and repeated with a heavy breath, ignoring the blood trickling down the side of his face, "I will not fail you this time, Wiseman. You power is not going to waste."

Wiseman paused in front of him with his arms behind his back. He leaned forward and spoke next to Diamond's bloody ear. "I will not be disappointed again."

Wiseman gestured to the slab of stone in the middle of the room. Diamond stood up immediately and walked over to the slab. He promptly laid down on it, just as he had many times before. It had become a routine. Wiseman walked over much slower and hulked over him. Wiseman placed a leathery skinned hand on Diamond's chest, right over his mark. Immediately, Diamond felt the dark energy surge through him, but with the great power also came great pain. Diamond withered and screamed in pain. He could feel the mark growing on his skin, the very mark that Sophie had always pained over to get it to heal. As it burned its path in his skin he yearned to scratch and cut at it.

"Be still and silent." Wiseman shouted. "You will need to know the pain of this power so that you will use it well. Do not forget who has made you this way. The Moon kingdom has destroyed your home and killed your brother. You will not let them survive."

"I will not let them survive." Diamond repeated almost in a hypnotic daze.

* * *

_The smell of smoke filled Darien's nostrils. His lungs contracted from the soot that was collecting in them. Darien coughed and hacked trying to fight through the flames towards his dying mother. "Mommy, no!"_

_Darien was stopped by the tug of a small hand that pulled on his shirt. The black smoke and red flames blocked his sight. He fought against the hand, but it held on firmly despite its size. Darien lunged forward again but the hand pulled him back hard, landing them both on a burning plank behind them._

_The flames licked at his shoulder and permanently burned his flesh. Darien cried out in pain, but then he realized that someone else had also screamed. He finally looked beside himself to see golden hair and bright blue eyes. A petit face pulled tight with pain. Darien reached out and pulled the small body up with his, off of the burning wood. He held her fragile body in his arms and shook her. Her golden locks showered over his arms and her white dress was burnt and black with soot. She was not waking up. Her big eyes were closed as if she were in a deep sleep._

_"Serena! Serena!"_

"Serena!" Darien woke with a start, screaming her name. He breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he sat in his bed, with his sheets in a mess around himself. He was covered in cold sweat but his body burned as hot as a furnace.

Darien could not discern what had just happened in his dream. The reoccurring dream had never continued so far past his mother's last moments alive in the fire. It had never revealed to him before of the fact that someone else had been in the fire as well. And that it had been _Serena_.

_Serena_ had been in the fire _with_ him and his parents. _Serena_ had been in as much danger and had almost _died_ along with his parents. Darien sickly realized the depth of his own deception.

The Queen had _not_ killed his parents. There was no way Queen Serenity would've put her own daughter in danger while murdering his parents. It was impossible to suggest that she had set that fire while Serena was there. He had been told a lie.

Someone else had killed his parents and they had obviously been trying to cover it up by framing the Queen. The person who killed his parents was out there somewhere and he was going to find them.

* * *

"There it's fixed now. You just had a problem with your hard drive, that's all." Ami smiled at Serena and tapped the computer lightly. "Shall I show you some features that the computer can do?"

Serena looked excited. Ami supposed it was only right. The technology was very new; Mercury had developed the first set of computers only eleven years ago. The other planets had slowly started using them for some data storage but Queen Serenity had outright banned the computers to be used on the Moon. It was only just recently that the Senate had lifted the ban slightly to allow the Moon citizens to have computers in their possession but not as data storage, only for recreational use. Companies and corporations were still not allowed to have them, only individual people were allowed.

Ami tinkered around with the computer, teaching Serena how to use it and how things worked. Ami was overjoyed to have found a friend like Serena. Ami did not have any close friends and she was awed by the easy way in which Serena could interact with people she had barely met. She admired the compassion that she carried for everyone she met.

Ami was still curious about why Queen Serenity had banned computers. She decided to ask Serena about it.

"Well, my mother was a little paranoid. She feared that with the influx of technology and computers, people would start using them for all of their data storage from then on. She felt that though the computers were easy for data storage, they were also easy to hack and get information from. Back then, computers barely had any protection from hacking. But still, I don't know what big secrets or things she didn't want people to find, but she thought that it was best if everyone stuck to pen and paper data storage. I know she likes the idea of the ease the new technology provides, but she fears its implications and consequences." Serena laughed. "That's why most of the royal records and files are still packed away on paper in hundreds of shelves in the records hall. It's practically impossible to find anything in there."

Ami nodded. "That's a shame. I'm sure if the Queen wanted, Mercury would gladly try developing higher security for the computers."

"That's nice of you to offer, Ami, but my mother is not one to change her stubborn ways easily. Once she gets an idea in her head, you'd be hard pressed to get her to change her mind about it." Serena replied. "But enough talk about technology, and laws and boring things like that. Tell me about yourself, Ami. How do you like the balls?" Serena sat down next to Ami and eagerly awaited her answer.

"They're great. They're lots of fun." Ami replied uneasily.

Serena gave her a skeptical look. "Lots of fun? You're lying! I saw you last ball; you hid behind one of the curtains the whole time! I didn't see you talking to anyone! And you definitely didn't dance!"

Ami was taken aback. She was surprised that she had been caught. Normally, people didn't notice her at all if she stayed quiet enough and avoided them altogether. The fact that Serena had noticed these things meant that other people might've also been watching her. Ami involuntarily shrank. She hated when people were watching her. The feeling of other people's eyes on her scared her to the bone. "I-I...I d-didn't j-just st-stay behind the c-curtains the w-whole t-time...and I-I d-did t-talk t-to p-people. I-I e-even d-danced!" Ami stuttered quietly. She silently cursed herself. When talking about computers she could go on forever without a single stutter, but when it came to talking about herself or how she was feeling or just anything that had to do with other people, she was like broken tape. It didn't help that Serena was watching her.

Serena was expressionless. Ami supposed that she thought her stutter was weird. There went another good friend because of her stupid stutter, she thought.

Serena finally spoke. "Your stutter is back. I remember hearing it the first time I met you at the ball and when you came in to the castle this morning. But it just disappeared when you started working. What's wrong now? You started stuttering the second I asked you about yourself." Serena's tone was curious but not bothered. She did not shrink away like others did nor did she think Ami was weird. She was just curious as to why it was happening.

"I-I...I-it h-happens w-when I-I'm n-nervous."

Serena smiled. "Well, you don't have to be nervous with me. I'm your friend. Just take a deep breath and tell me who you talked and danced with, that's what my mother always tells me to do when I'm nervous."

Ami tried it. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She tried focusing on what she needed to say. "I d-danced with this g-guy."

"And who is this guy?" Serena smiled.

Ami took another deep breath. She was so focused on not stuttering that she didn't notice the blush that rose to her cheeks as she spoke about him. "His n-name is Zoisite. H-he's been really nice to me. He doesn't mind that I like to read books or that I don't like to be around a lot of people. H-he even kept me company behind the curtains when he could've been enjoying his time with everyone else."

"I'm sure he was enjoying his time with you more." Serena smiled big and gave her wink. "Is he the person who you danced with?"

"Y-yeah. It wasn't on the dance floor though. He was okay with just dancing with me behind the curtains." Ami couldn't help the smile that rose to her face. She couldn't believe she was sharing this with someone else. She couldn't believe she had a _friend_ like this to talk about the boy who danced with her.

"Well, I think that's great. I'm glad that you're having a lot of fun at the balls. And I think this guy, Zoisite, seems to really like you." Serena winked again.

"Oh, no he doesn't." Ami waved Serena off, shaking her head. Zoisite didn't like her. There was no way. No boy would like a bookworm like her, who didn't like to talk to people and who hid behind curtains during balls.

"Uh, yes he does!" Serena exclaimed. "No boy sits behind a curtain with a girl for two balls straight without wanting to spend time with her! He's totally smitten and so are you!" Serena laughed.

Ami blushed violently. Serena took Ami's hand in her own reassuringly. "Any boy would lucky to like such a smart and kind girl like you. Promise you'll introduce him to me next time?"

Ami didn't think she had ever received such a nice compliment from anyone. Her mother had always complained that Ami was not smart enough and was too shy. Ami decided to take Serena's compliment happily and she nodded. "Sure. I'd like that."

Ami was excited to see Zoisite again. She didn't know how she felt about it all though. She had never met a guy around her age and had actually spoken this much to him. Zoisite was a first in many ways; he was the first boy she had talked to in a long time, he was the first boy she had _ever_ danced with, he was to first boy she had read aloud to and he was the first boy she had ever felt this way about. She only hoped that Serena was right and he felt the same way.

* * *

Queen Serenity watched from her seat as her black cat walked over to her. Luna looked like she carried news. Queen Serenity could barely remain sitting upright. Her condition was getting worse. These days she could barely speak without there being an ache in her lungs. It was getting harder to breathe and deal with all her duties as Queen. She was glad that she at least had Luna to help her with most of the menial things.

"Your Highness, one of your informants is here. Would you like to speak to them?" Luna asked.

Queen Serenity nodded. "Yes, send them in."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Luna replied, bowing before leaving the room and sending in the informant.

The informant this time was a tall man in a suit, with sandy coloured hair and a kind looking face. The man saluted, as he was a soldier in disguise under her orders. "Tell me, what have you found out while at the balls."

"Your Highness, the Princess interacts happily with all whom she meets. I've confirmed that she has met the others Princesses. She met Princess Mercury during the second ball and Princesses Mars and Jupiter during the third ball. One of the maids has also stated that she is having Princess Mercury and Princess Jupiter over sometime today. In terms of gathering the _Sailor Senshi_ together, things are progressing well. It's only a matter of time before she meets Princess Venus, who already knows of their mission to protect the Princess."

"That's good to hear. And what of the Prince? Has she met Prince Endymion yet?"

The man hesitated. "Yes, Your Highness, she has. But things are more complicated than we would've hoped. I'm afraid the use of the masks and the hidden identities is causing a few problems. The Princess has been readily revealing herself to the other Princesses, but when it comes to the men she meets she is much more guarded."

"Well, that is because she fears being loved solely because she is the Princess and for the wealth and power she holds." Queen Serenity reasoned.

"Yes, but it is the masquerade that also allows for _other_ people to hide their identities. A man has approached Serena the first two balls. He goes by the name of Prince Diamond. I think he claims to be the son of Senator Crow, whose name is also Prince Diamond. I fear that this Prince Diamond may be the very same Prince Diamond of the Planet Nemesis that revolted five years ago, Your Highness."

Queen Serenity took a sharp breath. "Diamond? Of Nemesis? You're sure?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Young Prince Diamond who was heir of Planet Nemesis seems to have returned here. I believe he intends to take revenge by posing as the Senator's son and winning the Princess's heart to make his way to the top."

"And does Serena reciprocate the feelings he poses?" Queen Serenity asked, hoping desperately that Serena did not.

"It is uncertain, Your Highness. They seemed on good terms during the first ball and most of the second ball, but towards the end of the second, there seemed to be a problem. I can't be sure whether they resolved it though; Prince Diamond was mysteriously not present at the third ball."

"Why was he not there?"

"I'm not sure. There is currently no information on the whereabouts of Prince Diamond's place of residence on the Moon. He has hid himself quite well and only shows up for the balls. I believe he has had help in setting this all up. There is no way he could've done it alone. Senator Crow does not seem to realize that his son is missing. I believe he has been compromised, Your Highness. There's no telling who else is."

Queen Serenity wrung her hands together. Her body was feeling weaker at the unpleasant news. If one Senator had been compromised and Diamond had been able to sneak in, there was no telling who else was under the influence. But something was not adding up, "But Prince Diamond, he was an innocent prince. He did not lead the revolt of the Black Moon clan of Planet Nemesis five years ago, he was just a boy. It was Wiseman. I clearly remember Diamond being pulled along with him. Why does he want revenge now? I know I banished the Black Moon Clan with the Silver Crystal because of their dark power and because of their warring against Venus, but I remember that he and his brother were found innocent of all charges and allowed to remain on the Moon if they wanted, but _they_ chose to return to Nemesis. So why _now_?"

"It seems, Your Highness that without our knowledge two years later, Prince Diamond and his brother Saphir _returned_ to the Moon. The Planet Nemesis was failing, the economy was dying and the people did not believe in the Black Moon Clan's power as much as they used to. I believe Diamond and Saphir returned to find a new life."

"So why does he want revenge? If he returned to find a new life three years ago, why is he trying to hurt my daughter?"

"It all seems to lead down mainly to one thing, Your Highness. I just found out that three years ago, Diamond's brother Saphir was murdered. It is uncertain by whom, but I believe Wiseman has made Diamond believe that Your Majesty was the one who killed his brother. It would explain his desire for revenge. It was well known how much Prince Diamond cared for his younger brother."

"What? You mean to tell me that Wiseman has turned poor Prince Diamond to revenge by telling him that _I_ killed his brother? So this has been Wiseman's plan all along? I knew he was starting something and I didn't want Serena to have to fight him alone when I was gone, that's why I wanted the Senshi by her side and..." The Queen clutched at her chest. She could not breathe. "That's why I started with these balls, but this is..."

"Yes, Your Highness. I believe he has been raising Diamond in anger and vengeance with the intention of using him _now_ to take down the Moon kingdom."

There was a knock at the door. Queen Serenity sighed. "Yes, what is it?"

Luna walked in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty, but we've just received a letter that Prince Diamond, son of Senator Crow, intends to visit the Princess later today. I believe they have met at the balls and have gotten to know each other quite fondly." Luna smiled.

Queen Serenity could not reveal this recent information to Luna just yet. She would have to figure out Diamond's plans first. "Yes, that's fine. Inform Serena when he arrives." she ordered. "I'm glad she's getting along well." Queen Serenity lied.

"Yes, Your Highness. Your worries will finally be sated. These balls were a great idea after all!" Luna exclaimed happily before leaving the room.

Queen Serenity wiped the sweat off of her brow. She was afraid that these balls had caused more problems than solutions.

* * *

**A/N: Dun. Dun. Dun. A lot of information revealed there, and a lot of information not revealed ;) Sorry about there not being any swoon-worthy moments but I had to move the plot along! :P**

_**Question of the Chapter:**_

_**What was the most intriguing piece of information this chapter?**_


	11. A Thousand and One

**A/N: First of all, thank you sooooo much to all of you who have reviewed, followed and favourited my story! It means sooo much to me and I can barely contain my happiness that you enjoy what I have written! ****Second, I'm soooooooooooo sorry about the long wait it has been! I've been so busy with school and other things that I didn't get to finish this chapter until very recently. **

**So without further ado, here's chapter 11, enjoy! :)**

* * *

The Masquerade Chapter 11 – _A Thousand and One_

"...And then you just fill it up to here." Lita explained as she made the dumplings. Serena watched carefully and then tried herself. Lita held back laughter as Serena nearly popped the dumpling.

"Oh no!" Serena whined. "I've messed them up again!"

"Hey don't worry! You're pretty good for your first time cooking!" Lita exclaimed reassuringly.

"Really?" Serena looked hopeful, her large blue eyes opened wide.

"Yeah. I'm sure with more practice; you'll be making feasts in no time!" Lita was generous with her compliments but she enjoyed the smile it brought to Serena's face.

"I'm tired. Do you mind if I sit down?" Serena asked.

"Go ahead, I'll finish up here." Lita replied. Serena washed her hands and wiped them on the kitchen towel before sitting down at the dining table that faced the kitchen.

"You're an amazing cook, Lita. I can't believe you learned how to do this all by yourself!" Serena said.

Lita had finished the dumplings and had started cleaning up. "It wasn't that hard. After my parents died, I just sort of learned to do a lot of things on my own, and cooking turned out to be one of the things I was really good at." Lita threw a smile over her shoulder. She enjoyed the ease with which she could talk to Serena, even about the sensitive subject of her parents. She felt very glad to have met another friend like Mina.

"Well, I know that it still takes amazing skill to cook like that! And I heard you're a great gardener too!" Serena exclaimed. "Hey! Do you want to see some of the gardens out back?"

Lita had heard about the famed gardens of the castle before, she was eager to see it. She agreed immediately.

Lita and Serena left the kitchen after eating a few of the dumplings and wrapping the rest up for Serena to eat later. The girls walked down to the back gardens, the sun was shining brightly and the blue of the Earth's ocean reflected in shimmers across the sky.

"It's baffling how much room the view of the Earth takes up in the sky." Lita commented as she gazed at it.

Serena looked to the sky and then at Lita. "Yeah, that's true. I guess I've never really paid much attention to it."

"But how can you not stare in amazement at something so beautiful!" Lita exclaimed. Maybe it was the sunlight or the smell of fresh air or the wondrous sight, but Lita was in a very good mood.

"Something tells me your fascination with the Earth has little to do with the planet and everything to do with the cute guy you were talking to at the balls. Nephrite was his name, right?" Serena teased nudging her shoulder against Lita's. "He's from Earth, isn't he?"

Lita felt the blood rush to her face. She struggled to stop the grin that threatened to break across her face. "Yes, Nephrite's from Earth. Though what that has to do with anything is unclear to me."

"Oh don't act coy. I could tell just by the way you two looked at each other that something was going on! You practically threw me across the room during that ball because you didn't want him to hear us!" Serena expressed her amusement.

Lita blushed a darker shade of red. She twisted her rose earring nervously with her right hand. "I was scared he would hear what you said."

"What's so wrong if he heard that you can make the most amazing dumplings in the world?" Serena enquired incredulously.

Lita hesitated, trying to find the right words to explain how she had been feeling in that moment. "It was because you started saying that I made them _during_ the ball. No guy thinks it's attractive if a girl leaves in the middle of a sophisticated ball to make dumplings." Lita said giving Serena a look. "He would've thought I was completely bizarre if he found out that I ordered around all the kitchen staff."

Serena was expressionless. "That's why? Because you don't want him to turn you away because he'll think you're strange for being a great cook and a good leader?" Serena guffawed. "If I ran away and covered up every odd thing about myself, I wouldn't have a single piece of myself left to show for." Serena broke their easy pace and moved to stand right in front of Lita. "Why are you worried about showing things that are a part of who you are? You can't hide and act like a perfect girl all the time."

Lita had to look away from Serena's piercing blue gaze. "On Jupiter," she began, "people always made fun of me for being tall and tough. I was always the one who beat up the bullies and talked back to the mean boys. After a while, not one person who knew those things about me would ever want to come near me. I just figured that if I found someone I liked at these balls, I would try to be normal and nice, like other girls. Maybe then they wouldn't run away."

Lita had never spoken about this to anyone. She had never revealed her 'thug princess' past or talked about her feelings so openly to anyone.

Lita looked down at her feet and walked passed Serena towards the maze garden. Serena stood in her spot a moment and then ran to catch up with Lita's long and quick strides.

"You've got to be kidding me! People will always make fun and point and laugh and be mean about every single one of your flaws, but you can't let what they say force you to change yourself for someone else's sake! You do not have to be like _other_ girls! You are you, in the most perfect way." Serena looked wound up like she was unable to fully convey to Lita everything she wanted to say. "This guy that you like, Nephrite, the way I see it, he doesn't just want _other girls,_ he wants _you_! Don't ever believe that you have to change yourself or hide things to please him! He's already head over heels and nothing will change that!"

Serena was out of breath after her rant and trying to keep up with Lita. "Could we stop for a moment?" she breathed.

Lita stopped and the two of them sat on the edge of one of the nearby fountains.

Lita thought about what Serena said. It made a hundred percent sense, but Lita was afraid. She was afraid that like every other boy she had ever liked on Jupiter, this one would run away as well. Nephrite was a nice guy. He was the first guy she had ever been able to communicate with so well and spend so much time with, without realizing any time had passed at all. Lita liked the way he said her name in his American accent and she loved the way his chocolate brown eyes gazed into hers right before he kissed her.

She was terrified of losing all of that, if she gave up her ruse.

* * *

Serena sat alone on one of the large stones next to the labyrinth gardens. Lita had left not long after they had sat down together in the gardens. Serena worried over the way Lita seemed to think of herself. Lita was a strong and kind girl and Nephrite seemed like a great guy. Serena was worried that Lita would continue to hide her best parts from Nephrite, when Nephrite probably wouldn't even care. From what Serena could tell, he was already totally in love with her. Serena believed that the person Lita would be most disappointed with in the end would be herself, for lying to the man she liked.

Thinking of Lita, brought up the thought of Ami. Serena had seen the way Ami shied away from new people. Serena was happy at least that Ami had felt more comfortable with Serena after a while. She was also glad that Ami had Zoisite to keep her company behind the curtains.

Both girls seemed to be plagued by pain and got along with people the best way they could. Serena hoped that she could spend some good time with them again later.

Serena looked out over the sunny horizon. The summer breeze tickled the skin on the back of her neck. Everything seemed so bright and happy, yet Serena felt like there was a thunderstorm raging inside of her.

The events that happened on the night of the ball still turned in her mind. The whole ordeal with roses haunted her like a forgotten nightmare. She had had countless dreams of the flowers twining around her, suffocating her to death or bleeding her dry. And the repeated image of moment when the pure white roses turned blood red was still imprinted on her eyelids. It had been as if they fed off of her blood and suddenly came alive.

Serena had tried thinking, over and over again, of anything her father had said about the roses, anything at all to suggest their evil nature. But she came up a blank. Serena's memory was hazy at best. She remembered only a few moments key moments of her father and never very much.

Her mother had always said that it was just because she was so young when her father was alive that she didn't remember as much, but Serena was starting to sense it was something else, especially after meeting Mina.

Mina had been vague at best about the facts, but it was clear that Serena had been friends with her and the other girls a long time ago. Serena was just baffled by the fact that she could not remember them at all, and from the way Mina talked about it all, it seemed as if only Mina remembered.

It was quite obvious that neither Ami nor Lita remembered their past together. They hadn't said a word about having met before the balls. And of Rei, Serena was unsure, but Rei didn't seem to recognize her at the ball even after she had taken off her mask.

That left Mina as the only connecting link between them all. And of course, Serena's mother. Queen Serenity had put the guest list for the balls together herself. Serena remembered Sophie telling her of how her mother had been working painstakingly over it.

Her mother had obviously known about Serena's childhood friendship with the other girls, why else would she have invited them? What didn't add up was the fact that her mother had never said a word about it to Serena. Serena had grown up this whole time believing that, before her imprisonment eleven years ago, she had never made any good friends that would want to visit her.

Serena realized now from what Mina had told her, that after Serena's father's death, they had all collectively stopped seeing each other, and over time forgot each other completely.

A few days ago, Serena would've believed that one's memory could be so fickle as to completely forget a group of childhood friends, but now the facts didn't seem to add up right.

The biggest piece of evidence being, Darien.

Darien did not fit in at all with any of this, yet he seemed to be a crucial part of Serena's past. It was the only explanation for the fact that he could navigate the maze, and that she and no one else could. Darien was becoming someone frustratingly complicated to define. He was not someone she liked but he was not someone she completely hated. He was not someone she remembered, yet he had obviously been part of her past. Serena was sure she would explode.

Even though she and Darien had gone into the maze and found the roses, it still didn't answer the question completely of what happened to her father. She knew now that he had been attacked by them and that's why he was bleeding and probably why he died, but it didn't make sense to suggest that the roses could just act of their own accord. Someone must have been controlling them or at least have put them there. The roses her father had always picked for her mother had never come to life like these ones.

But the most disconcerting worry of all, was the way she'd been feeling in the past couple days. Something in her stomach felt tingly every time she thought of Darien. When she thought of the way he had looked after her and had saved her from the roses, her heart started pounding faster and she couldn't think straight. He was consuming her thoughts at every moment of the day. When she was with someone or by herself, everything seemed to connect to the edges of his faces and the sharpness of his gaze. The feeling of his hands on her waist and under her legs when he carried her or when he held her hand to bandage her up, everything stuck with her, as if the feel of his skin on hers had been burned in to her flesh.

Darien was making things much more complicated than she wanted.

* * *

"Sophie, are you on your way to the gardens?" asked one of the other maids.

Sophie gestured to the basket of laundry that needed to be put out to dry.

"The Princess is in the gardens. Could you tell her that a guest is here for her?"

"What kind of guest?" Sophie asked curiously. She knew the maid would tell her. All of the castle staff members were inexorable gossips.

The maid was a round woman in her late-40s who wore her brown hair in a messy bun. She shuffled up next to Sophie and attempted at whispering quietly, "I hear it's a handsome young man! Heard he gave notice that he was coming only this morning and now he's just dropped in!"

"Who is this young man?" Sophie inquired further.

"Oh, I don't know his name, but I heard that he's one of the men the Princess met at the balls! I bet he's here to confess his love or something!" The woman exclaimed running off as someone else entered the room.

Sophie walked off to the gardens, the news of the visitor in her mind. She put down the laundry next to the clotheslines and ventured to the labyrinth, where she knew Serena would be.

"Princess Serena! Serena!" Sophie called. She finally found the Serena deep in thought sitting on one of the rocks next to the maze. "I knew you'd be here."

Serena looked up, shaking out of her daze. "Oh, Sophie. What are you doing all the way over here?"

Sophie smiled. "I'm just out here to do the laundry. I came to tell you that you have a guest."

"A guest? For me? Who?" Serena asked puzzled. Sophie had heard the rumours that the Princess had not left the castle grounds in eleven years and that she had barely had a single visitor her own age.

"Yes, of course for you! Now, don't tell anyone I said so, but Gertrude just told me that it's a handsome young man." Sophie laughed at the surprised expression on Serena's face.

"You're hardly one to gossip, Sophie. Now tell me the truth who is it?" Serena demanded.

"Who said I can't gossip? Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't gossip!"

"You're barely sixteen, Sophie! But that's beside's the point, who is this visitor?" Serena asked again.

"Oh you're in a hurry to know!" Sophie teased twisting the end of her red braid around her pinky. "I was telling the truth, it's a young man from the balls and he's here to see you."

Serena took on a bewildered expression. "From the balls? You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"It must be Dar –" Serena cut off, biting her lip.

"Who?"

"Oh, no one! I'm off, Sophie! Thanks for telling me!" Serena called as she ran off to meet her dashing man. Sophie wondered how easy it was for Serena, to be beautiful and so easily loved and not have a care in the world.

Sophie skipped off to the clotheslines and put up the laundry. "I'm sure he's a very handsome man! One that will immediately profess his love and his intention to marry her the second he sees her beautiful face!" Sophie laughed to herself as she put up the linen sheets. "He'll take her on his great stallion and then he'll ride away with her! It'll be a perfect happy ending for a Princess." Sophie muttered as she straightened out the sheets on the line.

Sophie had been feeling cheated and was starting to resent the Princess just as much as she had begun to understand her. Despite what Diamond told her of how horrible the royal family was Sophie had personally seen Serena do nothing but good things. Sophie was finding it hard to believe that such an innocent girl like Serena would do anything horrible at all.

But on the other hand, Sophie was finding life so much more unfair every moment she spent working for the Princess. Serena wore lavish clothes and worried about balls, and men, and dresses, while Sophie had to worry about whether she could get her next paycheck early so that she could buy food for her family. Serena's mother whom Sophie was given the task of nursing sometimes, was at a much worse stage of her illness than Sophie's own mother, yet Sophie was finding it hard to feel sympathetic when the Queen got the best medical care the galaxy had to offer, while Sophie's mother got only the cheap medicines Sophie could afford to buy from the market.

Sophie roughly threw the last sheet on the clothesline and marched off to the castle. She needed to stop worrying over her countless problems and get back to work. She had already spent too much time putting up the laundry.

Sophie was re-braiding her unruly red hair as she walked into the castle. She didn't notice that when she walked into the parlor, she had walked in on Serena and her guest.

Sophie had barely caught a glimpse of them before immediately apologising for intruding.

Serena spoke up just as Sophie looked up at the guest. "Sophie, it's alright! While you're here let me introduce you to Prince Diamond."

Sophie stood shell-shocked. She blinked several times trying to process the image before her. The Diamond before her was not wearing his usual white shirt and trousers, but a lavish white suit and blue cape. His hair was not in its usual tousled form where it would get in his eyes when he talked, but perfectly combed and proper. The worst of the transformation were his eyes, his casually endearing gaze that he saved only for her, was gone. It was replaced by an ice-cold mirror that showed no entrance to his heart.

Sophie realized that she had just been standing without a word or a bow for far too long when she saw Serena throw her a puzzled expression. Sophie immediately bowed, "It's a pleasure. I'll get back to work now, Princess. Please call me if you need anything."

Sophie couldn't get out of the room fast enough. She could feel her face heating up and her heart pounding incessantly. She felt as if she was five years old again and her mother had just caught her in the act of stealing the strawberries from the kitchen. Sophie felt as if she'd been caught, doing something sinister, which was exactly what she was, she realized. Diamond had gotten her this job. He had been getting information from her about the Princess and the Queen this whole time. Sophie just couldn't handle the fact that this was the reason.

* * *

Serena could barely contain her discomfort. She had been hoping Sophie would've stayed, but she realized how improper it would have been to have the maid sitting around as she conversed with a guest.

Diamond had arrived on the grounds that he hadn't been able to make it to the last ball because of health issues and that he wanted to express his forgiveness for not being able to see her at the ball by coming to visit her now.

Serena hadn't had a single thought about Diamond since Darien had been trying to convince her Diamond wasn't right for her. Serena had been so focused on the roses and her mind had been so filled with thoughts of Darien's annoying smirk that she had completely forgot about Diamond's previous confession. She had expected him to bring it up right away but was surprised when he did not. She definitely wasn't going to mention it herself; she just hoped he wouldn't either. The room was already packed to the rim with enough awkwardness to last a lifetime.

But above all, Serena hated herself for how disappointed she had felt in the moment when she realized her handsome visitor was in fact Diamond and _not_ Darien. She had built up some kind of strange anticipation that Darien would be at the door. She hadn't even stopped to think about the fact that there was no way Darien could've been there, because he did not know she was the Princess; there was no way he could've come to the castle to see her.

Serena was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that they had both dropped into another awkward silence. She broke it first, "So, how has your father been doing recently, Prince Diamond? I heard Senator Crow was recently ill."

Diamond seemed distracted. He kept glancing at the door. He glimpsed back up at her. "Ah, yes, Senator Cr – I mean, Father has been sick recently, but I'm sure he'll be fine soon." He glanced at the door again.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Serena replied. "Be sure, to take good care of him. I know I've been too negligent with my own mother with all the business of the balls going on."

Serena was about to continue when Diamond glanced back at her. He interrupted her to say, "I'm sorry, Princess, but I think I have to leave right now. I'll see you at the next ball."

Diamond got up abruptly, much to Serena's surprise and slight relief. He clicked his heels together and bowed before dashing off through the door.

Serena assumed that he must've remembered something or had to go, whatever it was, she was glad she didn't have to continue on the awkward conversation any longer. Serena made mental note that she would have to deal with Diamond's affections eventually.

* * *

Sophie let her tears flow unhindered as she ran away from the castle, working her way towards the gardens again. She dropped herself on the stone pavilion surrounding one of the massive fountains and sobbed silently. She shoved her fist in her mouth so that the sounds of her cries were muffled. She hugged her knees with the other arm and leaning her head back against the fountain.

Diamond was the last person she was ever expecting to see in the castle. She could barely believe that it was even him. But she knew those eyes and those sharp angles, though their light was gone. Those were the eyes and the face of the only person she had ever come to trust so wholly, in the past three years.

Sophie had been suspicious and angry when she first met Diamond. He had approached her one day when she had left her house alone to go to the market. It had been only a few weeks after her father's death. Sammy had just been born and Sophie was exhausted from working and caring for the family at the same time. Her mother had not been sick at the time, but she was still grief-ridden about Sophie's father that she would barely leave the house. Diamond had come to Sophie at that time and had grabbed her wrist without warning or introduction and yelled that she had killed his brother.

Sophie remembered how confused and scared she had been by his haggard appearance and how sallow his face looked, and the anger she felt for his abruptness. She realized above anything else, she pitied his tortured soul. Immediately following the sound of her surprised cries, three year old Danny had come rushing out of the house with a stick that was larger than himself, shouting that he was going to protect his big sister; Diamond had disappeared without a trace.

A few days afterward, Sophie had begun to notice Diamond lurking around her, watching her, but not coming near her. He had done so for weeks before he finally came to talk to her again, this time with no yelling involved.

"My brother was in love with you. Just a simple, poor little girl. He died in this miserable neighbourhood while watching over you." Diamond had said.

Sophie remembered the confusion that had come with that statement and how angry she had been by the way he spoke of her poverty and her neighbourhood. She had cursed him out that day for his yelling at her before and his rude behaviour then. But she remembered the hurt that was plain in Diamond's eyes.

After that day, Diamond had never spoken to her like that again. He had started helping her here and there, helping her with her labour job back then and scaring away any thugs that seemed to run amuck in the neighbourhood. He became like a sort of shadow around her.

When she had asked him why he was doing all of those things for her he had answered, "I feel like I'm helping my brother, whenever I'm helping you. It's as if I can feel his happiness in lightening your burdens."

It was after that day that Diamond had slowly begun to open up about Saphir and about their planet Nemesis and of all the horrible things that had occurred. He had told her of his plan for revenge and she had stood by him through it all. She had never doubted him for a second, nor doubted the trust she had in him.

Sophie realized she had been blind in her faith all along.

Sophie wiped her tears and stood up to get back to work when she noticed the figure that stood behind her. Diamond, stood breathing heavily as if he had been running. His hair was no longer perfectly put together, but back in its naturally tousled state. His eyes held an explanation that Sophie was not in the mood to hear.

"Sophie..."

"I don't want to hear you excuses or lies. Just go away before someone sees us together." Sophie tried to hide the hoarseness of her voice as she pushed passed him.

Diamond grabbed her wrist roughly just like the first time they met. He yanked her around to face him and said again, "Sophie, just wait. Let me explain."

Sophie tried pulling her hand out of his grip. He held on tighter. She tried to hide the tears threatening to fall. "You're hurting me, let go."  
Diamond let go of her slowly but did not move out of her way. "Let me explain, alright? I was planning on telling you –"

Sophie cut him off. "You were planning on telling me? Yeah right. You were planning on telling me lies while you went off to do Wiseman's bidding and party with princesses at balls in fancy clothes."

"Sophie, please. I hadn't expected seeing you just now. I thought you weren't working today. If I had known that you would be here then I wouldn't have come at all today." Diamond reasoned.

Sophie was furious. She struggled to keep her arms by her sides. "So you would've been fine with coming here if I wasn't here to see you? Talk about integrity."

Diamond sighed, running a hand in his hair and putting the other one on his hip. "Sophie, you're twisting my words! I was just trying to tell you that I didn't mean to surprise you like that! I hadn't planned on telling you so abruptly. I was going to tell you tonight. I told you to stay up a while for me, that I wanted to go see the stars tonight, remember?"

Sophie didn't say a word. The previous night, Diamond had sent her a note through one of the boys in the neighbourhood. It had become their way of communicating over the past three years. Truthfully, she had been looking forward to that night. It had been a while since they had gone to see the stars by the old cliff at the edge of her neighbourhood. Ever since Sophie had started working at the castle and Diamond had _apparently_ been canoodling with princesses, neither of them had had much time.

"I was going to tell you, Sophie. Please don't look at me like that." Diamond said.

"Like what?" Sophie asked defiantly.

"Like you can't see me." Diamond said softly. "Please don't give up on me yet."

Sophie did not reply. He was right. She couldn't see him. All she could see was how much he had lied to her. But he was still wrong as well. Never in the past three years had he ever understood that she could _never_ give up on him. It was not in her nature or in her heart to give up on everything that was so fragile and beautiful about Diamond. He was the single person she trusted and believed in more than anyone and nothing could change that. Ever since he had arbitrarily appeared in her life three years ago, he had become a part of herself that she could never let go of. He had become her almost-everything.

Sophie turned away from Diamond, not wanting to hear anymore. She knew that she wouldn't be angry the next day, maybe even later that night, because that's always how it had been. Sophie had never been able to stay angry at Diamond for very long. No matter what wrong he did, there was nothing that could stop her from breaking down without him to support her through everything.

"Sophie, just listen to me!" Diamond took her by the shoulders, turning her back around. He pleaded in a soft whisper at the sight of her alarmed face. "Please."

Sophie did not say anything as her consent for him to explain. Diamond had never been this anxious to explain himself or make her understand his sins.

"It started three weeks ago, a few days before the first ball. Wiseman summoned me and told me of his plan." Diamond paused and Sophie remained still. She did not move away from his hands that still held her small shoulders. She was worried that if he wasn't holding on to her, she would just fall down completely.

"Wiseman had already started with his plan of course and merely ordered me to do it. He had already dealt with the other Prince Diamond, son of Senator Crow. And he had prepared a sufficient amount of money for the proper attire for the balls and he sent me on that first night, to charm the Princess. I was to lie to the Princess and convince her to marry me. Wiseman believes if that I can get my way into the royal family then I can avenge my brother very soon." Diamond looked at Sophie for a reaction.

Sophie divulged no emotion. She had guessed as much. She knew that Diamond would never be infatuated with the Princess, it was absolutely absurd. She and her mother were the very reasons and instigators of his brother's death. No kind of affection could overcome that kind of hurt. Secondly, it had become obvious that Wiseman had given him the money for such lavish entreaties. Diamond had no such money in his possession. After fleeing Nemesis, he and Saphir had not had much, hence why they had chosen to live in Sophie's poor, rundown neighbourhood.

"Do you see? The money I gave you before was the left over money from what Wiseman gave me. I knew you needed it more than me for your mother's medication." Diamond stepped closer to her. It was in these moments when he stood so close to her and always bent down to look her deep in the eyes that Sophie noticed their age gap the most. Sophie was almost sixteen and Diamond had already turned twenty this year. When she looked into his light purple eyes, she could see the pain of a tragic experience and aging in the lines around his eyes that surpassed his youth.

"Sophie, I am _so_ close to punishing the people who killed Saphir. Finally, after three long years. You know I have to do this right?" Diamond took his hands that were the softest Sophie had ever felt and he put them on either side of her head, leaning his forehead against hers. Sophie could feel his soft breath tickle her skin and her own breathing stopped. He was so close that if she turned her chin just a little ways up, she would be able to just brush her lips against his. Diamond did not move, he had made it so that it was completely her choice, whether to lean in and take a chance, or turn away like she had a hundred times before from his affection.

This was not the first time Diamond had show his deep rooted affection for her, but Sophie still did not believe that these were his own feelings. Diamond had a terrible quality of taking the things his brother had left behind, upon himself. Including Sophie.

It took all of Sophie's self-control to lift her hands up and put them on Diamond's hands. She pulled at them gently, Diamond remained firm in his stance before finally giving way to her hints. He pulled back his hands to his sides, looking dejectedly at the ground.

"I have to go." Sophie said quietly, dashing off into the castle before Diamond could even utter another word to her.

* * *

Rei watched in puzzlement as she witnessed one of the maids of the castle storm past her on her way to the servants' entrance. Her eyes trailed back to where the maid had been standing before to find a tall man with blue hair, wearing a perfectly trimmed white suit and blue cape. The man did not see Rei staring as he fell to his knees on the grass and ran a frustrated hand through his blue hair. His shoulders sagged carrying the worst kind of misery Rei had even seen.

Rei wrenched her gaze away from the despairing scene and turned it forward to the front castle entrance, remembering what she had come to the castle for in the first place. She climbed the slope of stairs that led to the heavy silver double doors. There were two knockers the size of her head on each door; the first was a crescent moon and the other was a star, both were forged out of the finest moonstone Rei had even seen.

It took two hands to lift the handle of the crescent moon knocker and let it resound on the massive doors, carrying its din into the castle. After two more tiring knocks, Rei was finally answered by a stout maid who opened the door, stepped out in front of Rei, closed the door behind her. Rei held her in regard for being able to move the lofty doors with such ease, though she did not appreciate the woman's sour expression.

"I'm sorry, but we don't except visitors, Miss." The woman stated and turned to leave.

Rei put a hand on the woman's forearm, stopping her, "I'm not a tourist. I'm here to see the Princess. I have something to return to her. It'll only take a moment."

The woman's unpleasant countenance did not change except for the raising of her right brow. "And have you given notice ahead of time that you were coming?"

Rei faltered. She had never visited someone else's house before for any reason, much less the home of the Princess of the Moon. She realized her mistake in not sending a letter before she came. She had never believed the rumours of the Princess not ever having left the castle grounds in eleven years, but maybe they were true.

The maid took Rei's silence as confirmation of the fact. "Then I cannot help you, Miss. I cannot let you in without notice."

"Wait, no. Please, I just need to return something to the Princess, that's all."

"If you insist on returning this object to the Princess then I'd be glad to pass it over to her for you." The maid looked more impatient.

"No, I'd like to return it myself. Please, the Princess knows me; we met at the last ball. I'm the Princess Mars." Rei implored.

The woman's expression changed to one of surprise. "Princess Mars?" Her face took a darker tone all of a sudden. "And how am I to believe that you are the Princess Mars?"

"Please, just let me talk to the Princess, she will recognize me. I'm sure." Rei put her hand between the doors as the maid tried to close it on her again.

"Oh, alright fine, I'll tell the Princess. Wait here." the stout woman huffed as she disappeared into the castle again, closing the door behind her.

Rei waited a long while; she almost believed the woman had just planned on leaving her there until she left. Rei's suspicions were proven wrong when she heard the doors open behind her as she sat on the numerous steps. She turned her head expecting at the most the sour maid, but she was pleasantly surprised to find Serena's bright face appear before her.

"Rei!" Serena exclaimed. She rushed up to the steps as Rei rose from her seat.

Rei smiled. "I'm surprised you even know my name, I don't think I ever told it to you."

Serena was taken aback but the sudden statement. "Oh. Well, that night once the ball was over when I returned to my rooms I realized I didn't have my key. I called one of the maids to open them for me and she told me about your coming there." Serena smiled broadly. "She said you arrived with a charming young man with blond hair. She said that he called you Rei. I put your name together with your feisty temper and realized you were with Princess Mars."

Rei felt a jab of pain go through her at the mention of Jadeite. She tried to stay focused on why she had come in the first place. "Well, I came to see you for that very reason. I realized this morning that I forgot to return your key to you the night of the ball." Rei pulled the key out of her dress pocket and held it out to Serena.

Serena took it with a smile. "You didn't have to take the trouble of coming all the way here to return it. You could've sent a messenger."

"It was no trouble at all. Besides, I wanted to apologize for not returning it sooner and leaving without a word that night. That night everything was just so...I was just so..." Rei trailed off. She recalled her emotions in those moments after reading Jadeite's letter and realizing her grave mistake of misunderstanding him. She had been distraught in some ways that her pain that was rooted from Kaidou had projected on to Jadeite. She had left the castle that night in frenzy, almost hoping to find him. She didn't know whether it was to really apologize or just that she needed to see him again. But, by the time she had gotten dressed and found her way down to the castle entrance, he was long gone.

Rei was broken from her deep thought when Serena spoke, studying Rei's face. "The maid told me that his name was Jadeite. The blond haired man that hung around you."

"Yes, his name is Jadeite."

Serena nodded in understanding. "And if you don't mind me asking, is he the reason you were so upset that night? You looked very weak and distressed even before the chocolate got all over you."

Rei inhaled softly. "Actually, no. I was upset over something else entirely that day. Jadeite just happened to just _be_ there, as he always is I guess. And I doubt I've hardly treated him right if anyone were at fault." Rei admitted. Her stomach flipped just at the thought of her impending marriage with Kaidou and her pain was amplified by the guilt she felt for treating Jadeite in such a demeaning way and accusing him so coldly. Rei shook her head. "I should get going. I told the maid I would only take a moment."

Serena took Rei's hand, almost like a reflex. Her eyes held some kind of unspoken wish that she hoped would be confirmed. "You don't need to leave so soon. Please, stay for dinner." Serena offered with a smile and a expectant tilt of her head.

"I'm sorry, but I really think I should go. Maybe another time, Princess." Rei stated as she slipped her hand out of Serena's hold. Serena seemed to flinch in pain at the word _Princess_.

Her smile returned within a second and she said, "Please, just call me Serena. And I'll be holding you to that, Rei. I mean it when I say I'd like to have you for dinner sometime."

Rei couldn't help a small smile at Serena's optimism. She nodded before turning to leave again.

Serena spoke up again, calling after her as she walked away. "See you at the next ball! And don't give him such a hard time!"

Rei looked back at Serena, baffled that she had mentioned Jadeite so blatantly. Serena winked. And Rei could only laugh at the Princess's boldness when it came to men.

* * *

Serena sighed in happiness. She had _remembered_. The feeling of elation took Serena over. She thought back to the moment when Rei had turned away to leave the first time and something had just clicked, like puzzle pieces falling into place or an arrow finding its mark. Suddenly, Serena remembered the image of a much younger version of Rei, of her long raven hair and her bad temper. And with the vision of Rei, soon after came reflection of the other girls as she stared at the clear puddles of water on the recently rained on ground. Ami's old glasses that were too big for her face, Lita's rolled up sleeves and rose earrings, and finally Mina's blazing sun-like presence.

It wasn't much, but she _remembered_. She remembered bits and pieces, fragments, slivers of apparitions, of the only friends she had ever had.

Suddenly, everything Mina had said the night of the ball made so much more sense. She was right. They had all been friends. Serena was now only left with the question of why she had lost such precious memories, why she had not seen such precious friends in so long. And most of all, why couldn't she remember Darien still?

Serena was in such an elated daze that she picked up the dumplings Lita had made from the kitchen and carried them to her rooms. She ate them ruefully before putting the cleaned off plate on her bedside table and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Serena woke with a start. The sound of her balcony doors bursting open launched her head from her pillow. The room was in complete darkness except for the shadows of starlight that streamed through the balcony doors.

But even those slivers of light did not unmask the intruder who deliberately stood in the darkness of the shadows. Serena fearfully clutched the covers in her hands. She stuttered out at last, "W-who are you?"

Finally, the intruder stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. And there in the light of a thousand stars stood the face of Darien, without his white mask. Serena wasn't processing anything but the fact that his face appeared exactly as she had imagined it would've been without his ever present white mask that covered his dark and enchanting eyes. The curves and edges of his cheekbones and the creases by his eyes tugged at her heart.

But she noticed with a sharp and aching realization that those very eyes held excruciating pain. Darien looked haggard – his white shirt hanging loose on him and his shoulders were hunched, his hands were in his pockets, and his skin was sickly pale. He appeared as if he had not had any kind of sleep or food in days.

Serena found herself getting up from her bed, leaving all the covers behind, in only her thin and inappropriately short white shift. She walked as if in a trance towards Darien lifting her hand as she stepped into the starlight with him. "Darien," she began, her fingers barely an inch from his face. "What happened to you?" Even as she asked this question, Serena wasn't thinking very clearly. "What are you doing here?"

Darien stepped back before she could actually touch him. He receded back into the darkness, now only a faint outline against the starlight.

"Darien."

"Don't. Don't say my name." he finally spoke. His voice hoarse and low and barely a whisper.

"Why not?" Serena was getting angry now. "You're the one that's come here unannounced, in the middle of the night, might I add, and being all mysterious!" Serena threw her hands in the air as she stepped toward him, "What is wrong with you Darien?!"

But Darien seemed to snap, like a branch or a tightly held wire at the sound of his name, as if all the control inside him had flown right out the balcony doors, taken with the wind that blew the curtains in a whirl.

And suddenly, he was moving across the room towards her, taking but two strides to grasp Serena in his strong arms, but he did not stop there, he moved until her back hit the wall behind her.

Serena gasped in surprise just before Darien's lips landed on hers. He kissed her as if the world was ending as if this was his only chance and he had to take it. Serena had never even been kissed before, let alone like this. Like he had a thousand and one things to say to her, a thousand and one more kisses to give her, as if he only had a thousand and one more seconds left to show her everything that was written in his heart.

He lifted his lips from hers, Serena realized how much he had had to bend to reach her short height and how much she had stretched up to kiss him back. He held her waist with one gentle hand and the other held her chin tilted up to him. The gaze that he regarded her with was heartbreaking, and even after he let go of her, his touch and his kiss lingered on her body, like an imprint of his ardour.

His eyes held untold secrets, and feelings, and whispers but they turned away from her as he brushed a hand through her long blonde hair, trailing it behind him, just as she fell into unconsciousness with the image of his broad back walking away from her.

* * *

Serena woke with a start. Her heart pounding and a thin layer of sweat coating her skin. She breathed heavily, clutching her covers to herself in the darkness of the night. She did not look up for fear of what she would see, but when she finally looked about the room, she was more torn apart by what she did _not_ see.

The balcony doors remained open just as she had left them before she went to sleep, the white curtains billowing in the wind. Serena could not help the tears that trickled down her face at the revelation that Darien was nowhere to be seen.

She cried in vain, her sobs and hiccups unheard by the sleeping castle. She clawed at her chest where the pain was most devastating, as the uncontrollable feeling of a lingering kiss and a shivering touch consumed her, even though she now knew it was only something she had dreamed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! Longest one yet!**

_**Question of the Chapter:**_

_**What do you think? Dream or not? ;)**_

**Oh and I just posted a poll on my profile on who's your favourite couple in _The Masquerade_, I'm curious to see who has the most votes by the end of this story, so check it out!**


	12. Unmasked (Eternal Torment)

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers, favouriters and followers! Here's chapter 12, enjoy!**

* * *

The Masquerade Chapter 12 – _Unmasked (Eternal Torment)_

Sophie lay, sprawled across the green green grass in the dead of the night. Her brilliant curly red hair lay in its tight French braid, now no more than a tangle of crimson frizz. Her long white dress was curled around her legs like a blanket against the chilly wind of the night. Her left arm was far from her side, almost stretching out to reach the cluster of stars that appeared to hang over her.

The sudden crunch of grass and heavy breathing brought a smile to her face as she stared only at the balls of luminescence in the sky rather than the man who walked with his hands in the pockets of his much too long black pants, with the sleeves of his midnight blue button up shirt rolled up to his elbows. But Sophie gave in at last training her gaze upon him, unable to resist the sight of his once-again mess of alabaster blue hair.

"I was scared you wouldn't come." Diamond confessed plopping down on the ground behind her, laying his head to the right of hers, his legs and body stretched out the opposite direction of hers.

"I have never had the ability or self-control to ever _not_ come for you. It's not something I can decide myself. No matter how angry, or upset, or troubled, I am about you, I can't stop myself from coming back here again. Not even once." Sophie spoke so softly that Diamond had to turn his head towards hers until his long lashes nearly brushed her cheeks as he strained to listen to her.

Sophie listened to Diamond's breath slowly return to an even pace; the effect of it was calming. Sophie turned her own head, wrenching her gaze from the multitude of miniature suns to take into regard the only sun she had ever wished to reach.

"See any new ones yet?" Diamond whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her and his lips nearly teasing the edges.

Sophie tried to ignore the tenderness with which he spoke, trying to focus on the stars above them. "I think so..." Sophie lifted her left arm and pointed right above them to the small burst of radiance that hid behind three other suns. "I think that's a new one."

Sophie loved this part of their star-gazing. The time every year when they looked about for a new sign of life, a new light in the darkness. Surprisingly enough, every single year a new did appear, just as surely as the sun rose and fell every day. For the past three years, Diamond and Sophie had found three stars that they held close to their hearts, the very three stars that shone so bright as to almost block out the small one behind them.

"What do you want to name it?" Diamond asked. Sophie could feel his ardent gaze burning through her.

"How about _ocell?_" Sophie proposed holding her breath for his response.

"_Ocelli_? Whose eyes?" Diamond smiled, shifting in his spot, causing his messy hair to fall over Sophie's eyes as well.

Sophie brushed his hair aside and reached her hand back, closing her eyes, her fingers lingered over Diamond's eyebrows and then over his eyelids as he closed them to her soft touch. "Yours." She whispered as she drew her hand away.

Diamond caught her hand between his, pulling it down to his lips, kissing the tips of each of her fingers as Sophie tried to stomp fluttery feeling in her lungs away. "Why don't we name it after you, Soph?"

"I think it's fair for me to decide this time in light of the recent events." Sophie joked, turning over on the grass, putting an arm under her head like a pillow, as she stared at the horizon that was the form of Diamond's features. His nose like an insurmountable peak and his eyes a sunken ocean depth.

Diamond ruined her painting as he turned to face her, mirroring her posture. He used the change of position to mask the flash of pain across his grey purple eyes with an engaging smile. "Alright, fine. Anything to make you forgive me." He was already aware by the beam in Sophie's features that he would _always_ be forgiven.

Sophie stood up, brushing off her long white dress, and Diamond was almost sure she was an angel in disguise, here to show him the path of light.

Sophie turned in a slow circle observing the miracle around them.

They stood on a pinnacle, as if they were at the crest of the world, where the earth truly met the sky and stars. They stood there, at the top of a cliff that dropped indefinitely on all sides, but this was the place that held the most enchanting view. A view of a thousand stars that shone only for them. A view of an impossibly radiant sky in the dead of the night.

But as Sophie surveyed this captivating sight, Diamond fixed his eyes on the entrancing magnificence that was Sophie, from the tips of every strand of her unruly hair to every freckle that peppered her delicate nose. She was his eternal torment and his perpetual strength, all at the same time.

Diamond stuffed his hands in his pockets again as he scuffed the toe of his shoes against the ground. His head bent he spoke, "I have to go soon, or I'll be late."

He didn't have to say to where he would be late. Sophie knew and she had purposely taken her only vacation date for that day because she did not want to witness _her_ Diamond as the stranger he became at the balls.

"I know, but could you stay with me just a little longer?" Sophie entreated, spinning in her white dress until she swung to stand right before him.

Diamond seemed to take a sharp breath when Sophie stood so close to him by her own movement. It had always been Diamond who ever closed the distance between them. He recovered quickly, longing to be closer to her soft soft skin. He lifted his hands from his pockets and placed them on either side of her head, just like he had that morning. He leant his forehead against hers until every one of their features lined up parallel to each other. Like a mirror. "I will always stay if you ask."

* * *

Ami waited nervously in her alcove, her book laid gingerly on her lap. Ami was not one to be fidgety nor was she impatient but something about the way the songs at the ball seemed to pass on swiftly without a word made her feel like it had been ages since she had seen or talked to Zoisite. The inconvenient and upsetting part about these balls was the fact that after this one night in the week, where one talked and laughed and got to know another, that you are unable to see the other for a whole week. Almost everyone here was from another planet in the galaxy and it was not part of etiquette to just randomly demand for another's address so that you could send them a letter. She wished the castle had some sort of communication service for the guests to contact one another. Ami conceded to bringing it up to Serena later on.

Ami could feel the decline of her spirits as she waited in vain for Zoisite to knock on her curtain when it made no sound and bless her with his bright and smiling face. Over the past few weeks Zoisite had become someone Ami admired just as much as she liked him. He was in every sociable aspect the kind of person she wished she could be. He was the kind of person who could strike up a conversation with just about anyone and laugh and smile with such ease, as if there really were only things to be happy and joyful about.

Zoisite's smile was contagious and the aura he exuded was thrilling.

But he was not here now. Ami had had about enough of waiting around. She slammed shut her book and tucked it under her arm. She got up from her seat with conviction, ready to storm out into the ballroom of people, but instead, she peeked out through the crack between the heavy curtains to almost squeal in fear of the mass of bodies and eyes that could at any moment turn to stare at her if she so much as placed a foot outside her safe alcove. Ami scrambled away from the curtains, fearing someone would notice her. She did not think she had been in that crowd more than once; that one time being when she ran away from Zoisite at the first ball, and she had been so caught up in her emotions that day that she had barely gotten past the crowd only to break down in one of the balconies. Other than that she tried to make sure she was never in the thick of the crowd, always arriving early to the balls when only a few people were around and leaving late when only a few people remained.

Ami sighed at her predicament. She had to admit that without Zoisite here she was feeling anxious even if she was out of anyone's eye, but there was no way she could just walk through that crowd in search of him.

_Where was he?_

After minutes of pacing in the small alcove and repeatedly opening and closing her book trying to read but unable to keep focus, Ami gave up and scurried to the opening of the curtain again. She peeked out uncertain and afraid; it seemed that the group of people who had been standing nearby had left. The coast was clear, for now.

Ami chanced a step outside, pushing the curtains aside, her book placed under her arm again. No one was noticeably looking at her but still the feeling of being watched and judged stayed with Ami as she walked with all her self-control towards the food table where she supposed Zoisite must've at the least been searching for crumpets to eat. He had always loved a good crumpet.

* * *

Lita stood at the food table trying to discern through the throng of people where exactly Nephrite was. Usually, he was always the one who found her inexplicably, as if he had been waiting the whole time for her. Lita leaned against the table in her emerald green dress feeling nervous to see Nephrite again. She smiled despite herself, her fingers finding their way to her pink lips, remembering the kiss he had planted on them only last week.

"I'll have to do that every time I see you, now that I know how it feels, or I think I might go insane." Nephrite had joked after parting so sweetly with her lips.

Lita wanted nothing more than to sink deeply into this sense of bliss and joy that Nephrite made her feel but she was beginning to consider what Serena had said to her the other day that she shouldn't hide how she really was. Lita had given her friend's wise words some serious thought, but every scenario that played out in her head when she confessed her faults ended in Nephrite running in the other direction. But even now she was exhausted playing the part of a respectable, delicate, and _normal_ young woman whom any man would enjoy being around.

Serena words rang through her head again as Lita glanced around the room for the hundred time, but this time something caught her eye. She noticed a small girl, with short blue hair and book tucked under her arm. She looked around the room as if she were afraid of getting noticed by anyone at all. She kept to herself, silent, trying not to draw any attention to herself, but she didn't seem to realize that the very act of her being cautious was making her that much more noticeable. Though, that was not the reason Lita had noticed this shy girl. Lita had noticed her because everything about seemed to suggest that she was the girl Serena had told her about the day Lita had gone to the castle.

"Her name is Ami. She's from Mercury and she's a really nice girl. She just left before you arrived; she was fixing my computer for me." Serena had said.

Lita was caught off guard when the girl, Ami, looked at her panicked, realizing that Lita had been staring at her. Ami seemed to retreat backward, stepping in shock and nearly falling over, but Lita was quick and strong, grabbing one of Ami's hands and pulling her before she could fall.

Lita let go of Ami's hand gently once she was on her own two feet. "I'm sorry I startled you. I know you don't know me, but I'm a friend of Serena's and I recognized you from the nice things she said about you." Lita said with a soft smile, trying to seem welcoming to this girl who appeared as if she wanted to curl up in a hole by herself.

Ami's face lit up at the mention of Serena. Her recoiling nature from before faded away to bring forth a more relaxed and trusting countenance, yet she was still very shy. Ami stuttered uncontrollably. "Y-you kn-kn-know Serena?"

"Yeah I do. I'm Lita and your name is Ami, right?"

"Y-yeah. I-it's n-nice to m-meet you, Lita." Ami appeared to be struggling with a decision whether to speak further or not. She opted for the former. "H-have you known Serena for a long time?"

Lita respected Ami for her effort to carry the conversation, even though she was probably scared to death to do it. Lita could plainly see that Ami was not only shy but she also feared people in general, if that was possible, though Lita believed that it was for no malignant reason. She merely did not have the disposition to approach and converse with people as easily as others could. Lita admired her for trying her best.

* * *

Kunzite walked through the empty halls of Darien's apartment on the Moon to Darien's room. He checked his watch for the hundredth time, taking long strides. He reached the room, the door left hanging open askew.

Kunzite took a sharp breath at the sight before him. In the middle of the room, Darien knelt in a mess of broken glass and overturned furniture. Drops of scarlet blood littered the floor before him and his hands that he held in front of himself as if he held his heart in their palms. Darien wore a white button down shirt that was barely hanging on to its second last button. His body was coated with sweat and his hair was matted against his forehead in a crude mess.

Darien finally seemed to notice Kunzite's presence in the room. He lifted his hollow gaze to his confused and worried friend. "Darien, what has happened to you?" Kunzite demanded as he approached his broken friend, carefully dodging the pieces of glass on the floor.

"I can't control it, Kunzite. I can't stop them." Darien lifted his bloody hands to his sweaty temples.

"Can't stop what? What are you talking about?" Kunzite took hold of Darien's arm.

"The visions, the images, the hallucinations. I'm starting to wonder whether I'm living in an illusion or a memory. It hard to tell the difference anymore. Everything that I remember seems like it's something out of a dream or something meant to be an illusion. None of it makes any sense! You have to help me, Kunzite!" The last part of this dialogue came out as a hoarse shout.

"Darien, Darien! Calm down!" Kunzite tried taking Darien's other hand but was pushed back.

"Don't say my name! I can't stand it, not after knowing how good it feels when she says it." Darien seemed lost in another world, but Kunzite knew he was lost in a blonde haired girl, not in an illusion.

"Okay, I won't say your name. Can you at least tell me what has happened? Can you manage that?" Kunzite pleaded, pulling Darien onto the couch behind him.

Darien took several pained breaths before explaining, "Ever since the last ball, ever since I led her through that maze and ever since we got back, I've been seeing things."

"What kinds of things?"

"At first it was just fragments of images. A lock of blonde hair. A blue eye. A sunset horizon. Things that made me think of only her." Darien seemed to light up at the thought of her. "But then it became more intense. Suddenly, the images became memories, long visions that took over my mind until that was all I could see. Suddenly, I was seeing more of my past, of my lost memories, than the present, than this reality."

"What did you see?" Kunzite asked warily.

Darien regarded Kunzite for a moment before speaking. "You've lied to me haven't you?" He paused rethinking, "Okay, maybe not _lied_ necessarily. But you've definitely hid some of the truth." Darien put his hands to his face. "All these years, not once, did you tell me of my past with the Princess. With Serena. You knew, didn't you? You knew what she meant to me in the past, and yet you never mentioned it!" Darien's voice rose to a dangerous dynamic.

Kunzite sighed, rubbing a hand across his forehead. He knew this day would come and he knew it was coming without fail from the moment Darien had said he was going to the Moon. "Let me explain."

"Oh, please do. Enlighten me to the reason why you hid such a big part of my life from me. Why you would never tell me that Serena was _in_ that fire! Queen never killed my parents!" Darien threw his hands in the air, pacing about the room now.

Kunzite's brows drew downward. He got up from his seat cautiously. "What are you talking about? Where did you ever get the idea that the Moon Queen killed the Earthen King and Queen?"

Darien seemed defeated. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "I came to the Moon with the objective of getting the trading lines back by using Serena's affections, but when I got here I found out from a source that the Queen had been responsible for my parents' death. That she had been behind the fire my parents died in!"

"Is this why you've been so determined to get to the Princess? Why you've been so cold about the subject?" Kunzite asked incredulously.

"Yes it was, but I was wrong! I was wrong, Kunzite! I was completely wrong! Serena was in that fire, _with me._ She was with me, in as much danger as my parents and I were." Darien paced, unable to stand still. "But Kunzite, I don't know what to do! I'm being tormented by thoughts of her, by the longing I feel to touch her and see her again. I don't think I can last another moment without being next to her. I can't control how just the image of her blue eyes drives me insane, as if my heart is ready to be wrenched out just to stop the pain.

"Kunzite, I have been getting back _years_ of memories in a matter of days. Memories that I had lost. Memories that I didn't even know I had. Memories that all include _her_. She has been in every important moment in the beginning of my life...and I didn't even know it."

Darien sunk into the couch seat again, his head falling into his hands.

Kunzite teetered in his spot, unable to discern what he could do for his tormented friend. He sighed, taking a seat on the short table in front of the couch to look Darien in the eye.

"Darien."

"Don't say my name, please. I feel as if I might explode." Darien seethed.

And suddenly, everything clicked in Kunzite's mind. All of a sudden, a story, a memory that he had long forgotten came back to him again. "Then let me tell you a story."

Darien made no sign of acknowledgement except a slight nod.

"This is from ten years ago, when I first joined as your general, advisor and brother." Kunzite smiled at the term _brother,_ something he had only ever had the chance to apply to Darien. "When I first joined, I lived by myself in a flat near the castle, so I never really ventured to the castle except to see you. Consequently, I was never really around in the beginning, before the fire, and I only ever saw you and on occasion your parents. And that meant I never really saw any of your guests."

Darien seemed to clue in on this piece of information.

"But when I first started looking after you, I remember I called you only by your real name, Prince Endymion. You cursed me often for calling you in such a formal way, but I found it a necessary. But that stopped when I learned the reason why you wanted me to call you by your nickname, Darien."

This time Darien did not flinch at the sound of his name, but only listened intently as Kunzite continued.

"The Earthen Queen, your mother, spoke to me one day, on that rare occasion when she heard me call you by your real name. She asked me why I called you Endymion and not by your nickname. I told her you were a Prince and no subject was supposed to call you in such a way."

"I wish you still had the same respect." Darien commented sourly. Kunzite was glad he could at least be cynical.

"Anyways, the Queen asked me as a favour to her to call you by your nickname. When I asked her why, she told me her own story of a little prince who had wanted to protect a little blonde princess with blue eyes and a crescent moon birthmark. She told me that Serena had always come over to visit and play with you, and was always clumsily and getting into trouble. She told me that every time Serena almost got herself hurt, you would swoop in and protect her, whether it was by catching her when she was falling or blocking a brick from falling on her with your own body."

Kunzite was amused to watch as Darien's eyes opened just a tad wider.

"And it was from these acts of protection on your part, that one day when you were eight years old and Serena was five, the Queen who had witnessed this for the hundredth time, said: "Maybe we should've just named you _Darien._" Serena who heard this, asked what the name _Darien_ meant. The Queen replied that it means _protector_. Serena took a great liking to the name and only called you that from then on. Eventually the name caught on and everyone close to you called you that. I'm quite sure the other Shitennou don't even know about this, since they came so long after you had abandoned your real name for formal occasions only." Kunzite clasped his hands together and then looked at Darien carefully. "Darien, I know that all of this is hard for you, but I want you to understand that when I didn't tell you of your past with Serena, I did it because I didn't want to give you any more pain. You had just lost your parents and when I spoke to you when you finally woke up, you didn't seem to have any kind of recollection of Serena. But, the deciding factor to my oversight was the fact that Serena did not remember you either."

"What?" Darien gasped.

"Darien, I didn't want to remind either of you of each other if it meant it would cause you more pain. I didn't want to tell you of a girl you held dear, when she couldn't even recognize you. I believed that eventually your memory would return and then you both would be able to heal together, but as the days went by, they stretched into months and then years and eventually all of a sudden you hadn't seen or spoken to each other for ten years, let alone remembered what you meant to each other.

"And then, when you said you wanted to come to the Moon to see Serena and convince her to help you, I thought that maybe your memory was returning, or at the least that fate was somehow bringing the two of you together." Kunzite paused. "I never anticipated that regaining your memory would cause you so much insane pain and I never realized how deep the memory loss was on Serena. Darien, I'm sorry. In some ways, I regret not telling you all of this when you were ten because of the pain I see you in now. But in other ways, I don't regret the way I've acted up until this point, because I never would've been able to stand watching you go through that pain for ten years... the pain of loving someone who you couldn't be with..."

And this time it seemed as if Kunzite wasn't just saying all this to make Darien feel better, but that he was speaking from the experience of that very pain and that he too had let go of something he loved and had never recovered from it.

Darien sighed heavily, processing all that information. His shoulders hunched over in grief for a decade that he wished he could've spent with Serena. He felt defeated. "So what now? She still doesn't remember me."

Kunzite put a hand on Darien's shoulder and with a serious expression he said, "Well, that's a tougher question. But if I have any advice to give it's that _you should say what you want to the person you like...if you miss the chance...you'll always regret it_." And again, Darien had the feeling that Kunzite wasn't just talking about Serena and him anymore, but that he was also talking about himself and a chance he wished he could've taken.

Kunzite put on a smile. "She may not remember you now, but you could always help her to remember. Now come on, the boys are getting impatient waiting to go to the ball."

* * *

Diamond was late. The ball was already in full swing. The men and women were dancing enthusiastically and many were also already chatting amiably with their friends and partners. This had not been the first time Diamond had felt like a fish out of water amongst so many people who enjoyed this sort of thing; talking and dancing with people they had just met. Diamond was not fond of making new friends or making small talk. All the people here lived their lives with ease and comfort of the fact that they had the money and wealth from their parents to provide for everything. They did not have to worry about feeding a family or fighting for peace in a broken kingdom every day.

They did not know what _suffering_ was. But Diamond knew, and it tormented him even more that _Sophie_ knew.

Each time he had come to these balls he had had a simple hope or dream of sorts; that as he walked through the throngs of people he would find _Sophie_, in a fancy dress with a drink in her hand and a beautiful smile lighting up her face, and he would ask her to dance as if they had never met on a poor street after Sophie had lost someone she loved, but that they had met as two people who had nothing more to worry about then if the other would accept their offer to dance.

But he knew that it was an impossible dream, but it was still a dream that he held on to as a hope that one day things would be better for the two of them; that he would no longer have to follow Wiseman's orders for his revenge and that Sophie and her family would no longer suffer the cruelty that was poverty.

He wished that she did not have to suffer and work so hard, but he knew that was the life, the situation that was given to her. He just wished there was more that he could do, but as the prince of a destroyed planet, there was nothing much more that he had for her except for the large house his brother had bought when he first came to the Moon. Diamond had asked her several times to move in to his house with her family, but she had refused every time, saying, "I will not be a _burden_ to you."

But despite his protests that she could never be a burden to him and that she would always be a simple pleasure of the mind for him, she did not change her decision. After a while, as he got to know her further, he realized that she feared becoming a burden _to him_ just as much as her family was a sort of burden _to her_. But she loved her family beyond compare and he knew she would do anything for them. It just didn't change the fact that she would always be wishing that she had had a better life to start out with.

Diamond roamed the ballroom searching for the Princess whom he should've been focused, but thoughts of Sophie seemed to plague incessantly. The times that he had come to the balls before this he had been able to shut down his emotions and everything that made him who he was, to just leave the charm and deceit he was to use on the Princess, but now that Sophie knew everything he couldn't stop the feeling that he was betraying her.

At last, he spotted the Princess, who seemed to be in search of someone herself. Diamond approached her, his emotions and _Sophie_ tightly locked away behind his mask of a charming smile and welcoming demeanor.

"Serena!" he called.

Serena turned to face him, a look of surprise on her face. She smiled pleasantly though her eyes flickered around still searching. "Prince Diamond! It's nice to see you."

"My Princess, I so sorry that I had to run out on you that day at the castle, there was some urgent business to take care of." Diamond explained himself.

"Oh, don't call me Princess, please."

"Of course, Serena, though how much I enjoy calling you _my_ princess, I'm sure you wouldn't realize." Diamond was laying the praise and affection on thick. He could just see Sophie breaking out into laughter if he ever said something as cheesy as that to her.

Though it seemed to work on Serena. She was more attentive to him now and she focused her gaze on him. Diamond kept on his charming smile. "Serena, would you care to dance with me?" Serena hesitated and Diamond pushed further, "Surely you wouldn't deny me of yet another pleasure, Serena?" He was very deliberate with his tone, emphasizing affection into her name.

Serena smiled and took his hand. "I wouldn't dream of it." she said.

They danced, just like they had at that first ball, but something about this time seemed different. Serena no longer held that look of awe. The first time he had met her, she looked as if she had found her prince charming at last. Diamond had found it a fact of hilarity that the Princess was so vain and childish as to believe in such things as Prince Charming and Mr. Perfect. When he first danced with her it was as if she had been waiting her whole life for a man like him who charmed her and showered her with praises and compliments until she was weak in the knee.

But all of that was changed now. Serena no longer regarded him with a look of admiration but seemed to merely consider him as just another man, no more special that the others. Throughout their dancing Diamond provided her with compliment after compliment, inquiries of her beauty and small entreaties of love and affection, yet still the Princess seemed to search for something more in his eyes when she looked at him.

And abruptly Diamond realized that that was exactly how he himself looked at the Princess, as if searching for something or _someone_ more. In her eyes he searched for Sophie, the person whom he wished he could be dancing with now, the person who held his heart in her hands.

Diamond could see now that Serena searched for someone else in his eyes. At the first ball she had regarded him with such wonder because she had not yet met the man who made her feel the way Diamond did about Sophie.

Diamond had only to guess at who that man might be. He had disregarded the fiery passion between their gaze before but he knew now, that the man whom the Princess had been at the second ball, the one with the white mask and dark eyes, the Prince Endymion himself was the one she looked for now.

Diamond let out a slight laugh at the predicament. "What it it?" Serena asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Diamond couldn't believe this fate that the Princess had fallen for just the kind of man she had tried to avoid with this masquerade. The kind of man who could use her for his own gain. Prince Endymion was no better than Diamond in his deceit but somehow Diamond pitied the poor fellow for not being strong enough to not fall in love with the enemy. Diamond was surprised that even though Prince Endymion had been given the information from Sophie that the Queen had killed his parents, he still could not stop himself from falling for the Princess.

Theirs was a fate that Diamond did not envy.

Serena's gaze shifted from Diamond as he pondered these thoughts, and with a polite abruptness she declared that she had spotted her friend whom she desperately needed to talk to, and that she hoped Diamond would understand. She dashed off and Diamond watched her approach a girl in a golden dress with long blonde hair tied back in a red ribbon.

* * *

"Who's that?" Mina asked curiously. She noticed the handsome man in the white suit watching them carefully before turning away.

"What? Oh, Prince Diamond?" Serena glanced over her shoulder as she twisted the ends of her hair in her fingers. "He's just a guy who I know."

"Just a guy?" Mina asked skeptically.

Serena shrugged but Mina did not believe that was all there was to the mysterious Prince Diamond. "Come on, who is he?"

"Oh fine, alright. He's the son of Senator Crow. I met him at the first ball and he's really sweet and charming." Serena said still twisting her hair.

Mina grabbed Serena's hands and stopped the twisting. "And you like him?"

Serena sighed. "I don't know, maybe yeah. I mean he is the perfect guy, he's exactly what I've been looking for by hosting these balls."

Mina furrowed her brow. "But...?"

"But nothing. I don't want to talk about it, okay. I have better things to tell you." Serena exclaimed. She no longer stared at the floor but at Mina. "I've remembered us, Mina." Serena smiled ecstatically.

"What?" Mina asked confused.

Serena took one of Mina's hands and held it tightly in joy. "Mina, I've remembered us, the girls, you and I!"

"Serena, what are you talking about? How?" Mina asked incredulously.

"I don't even know! It wasn't much but Rei came to the castle to return something to me and as I was talking to her suddenly I got flashes, of memories, nothing more than images of us when we were young. Of Rei's long raven hair and bad temper, Ami's old glasses that were too big for her, Lita's rolled up sleeves and rose earrings and of course, Mina, your blazing sun-like smile." Serena talked as if lost in a dream or a memory in this case, as if the images were dancing before her eyes.

Mina could see these images herself, her memory was not one to be trifled with, she had never forgotten a single moment of their past together. Mina could barely contain her exhilaration at the fact that Serena had remembered even such small parts of them. Mina was finally feeling hopeful that this was not all in vain.

"I think we should tell the girls, Mina." Serena began seriously. "I find them right now and we can tell them. Surely they will remember if we tell them? You could tell us all a few stories to jog our memories! There's no way five friends could forget each other completely." Serena exclaimed, but Mina worry grew.

She could see the excitement in Serena's eyes and Mina dreaded stomping it out.

She put a hand on Serena's shoulder. "Serena, just wait a moment, okay? We can't just throw this on the girls right now. They'll be totally taken aback especially since none of them know me yet."

"What do you mean they don't know you? We all know each other! They'll understand don't worry!"

"No, Serena. I'm sorry, but I can't tell them yet. If we just toss this story of a past that they can't remember on them, they'll be much too confused. We have to just get to know each other as new friends first and then wait patiently for all of your memories to return." Mina implored.

"But you didn't wait with me! You told me right away! Why can't we do the same now? I don't want to continue on as pleasant new acquaintances! I want to have my friends back!" Serena cried and she really was on the verge of tears, but Mina understood her desires.

Serena had grown up these last eleven years without a single friend to keep her company in this lofty castle that she was never allowed to leave. Mina knew that the Queen had been trying to protect Serena but she had also scarred her in the worst way possible. Serena longed for nothing more than friends to call her own and now that she had a chance to have them she couldn't contain herself or think logically at all.

"Serena, I know and I'm sorry to do this to you but you just have to wait." Mina repeated.

Serena was upset and she looked angry that something she had waited so long for was still out of her reach. Serena pushed Mina's hand away angrily. "Fine. If you don't think it's right, then fine."

"Serena, don't be angry, please. I'm sorry –"

"No, it's fine, Mina. I understand."

Mina sighed uncomfortably. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of someone lurking nearby. Mina turned around to see who it was and she was faced with the image of Kunzite's long silver hair billowing behind him as he walked away from her. Mina glanced back at Serena and then back at Kunzite's receding figure.

"Serena, I'm so sorry but there's something I have to do."

Serena nodded, still upset but no longer completely angry at Mina. She understood the situation, she was merely frustrated with her feeling of longing and despair.

Mina was uneasy to leave her friend in such a state but she was scared that if she did not go after Kunzite now she would not be able to find him again.

She watched as Serena walked over to stand on one of the balconies and then Mina left in search of the silver haired man.

* * *

"Why are you crying, _Odango_? Or should I just call you cry-baby?"

Serena's breath caught at the sound of Darien's voice so clear behind her. She swiftly wiped the tears from her eyes, attempting to turn away from Darien's intense gaze.

"Go away, Darien. I'm not in the mood for your incessant insults." Serena did not think she could face him right now, not after the dream she had had a couple nights ago, the dream that had left her crying until she had no more tears left in the middle of the night, crying over something that had happened in a dream.

Darien didn't get the message. Serena was still not looking at him, she was turned away when Darien stepped forward grabbing her fiercely by the wrist and swinging her around to face him.

Serena's hand fell away from her eyes and she struggled against his grip with no result. A string of curses flew from her mouth but she choked on them when she finally looked up at him, his height had always seemed elegant to her but now it was only overbearing as he looked at her with an expression of true anger. The tone of his voice from before had revealed no sign of his anger but Serena could now see it clearly written on his face.

"You're hurting me Darien, let go." Darien gave no intention of letting go neither with his hands nor with his gaze. "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this, Darien?"

Darien winced at the sound of his name. Serena looked at him more closely now, noticing that the angles of his face were more pronounced and his eyes were sunken as if he hadn't had much sleep. He looked almost exactly as he did in her dream, as if troubled by something beyond his control.

But there was no way that the dream was real. There was just _no_ _way_. It was impossible to suggest that Darien had come to the castle, to her own _bedroom_ in the middle of the night, when he wasn't even supposed to know that she was the Princess. She had been careful to make sure he never realized her identity, something about him finding out turned Serena's stomach and made her feel anxious. Truthfully, it hadn't really bothered her when Diamond had known that she was the Princess but even pondering the thought of _Darien_ knowing was too much to bear. Serena was sure it would break her.

"Darien, what is wrong with you?" Serena repeated.

Finally, Darien answered his voice coarse as if holding back too much emotion. "What was Diamond doing at your house the other day?"

Serena shook her head in confusion barely processing what he had said. "What? That's what you're angry about? Another guy coming over?"

Darien pulled her closer, leaning over her. "Why did you invite him over? Why were you dancing with him just now? Do you actually plan on marrying that guy?" Darien pointed over to where she and Diamond had been dancing just a while ago.

Serena was angry now. First he had the audacity to be spying on her and now he was complaining about who she was with. "What does it matter to you? Whoever I dance with or invite over is my business! It has nothing to do with you! And what do you care if I marry him?"

Darien seemed to blow off like a top. "You can't marry him." He spoke excruciatingly quietly and Serena was chilled by this sudden silent rage.

"And why not?" Serena enunciated each word shaping them as a stab to Darien. "What right do you have to tell me what to do? What makes you think you can decide this for me? _Who_ are you to say that I can't marry him?"

One moment, Serena was staring defiantly into Darien's dark eyes, the next moment he had his arms around her waist and the other on the back of her neck and his lips were pressed against hers. He kissed her with the fervor and passion of their argument and everything fell away, all the people and the lights and the ballroom around them. Serena couldn't breathe let alone think. She found herself kissing him back with equal ardour tugging him closer and closer. Darien seemed to feel the same as he pulled her nearer, his hands teasingly placed on her waist and on her back, Serena could feel his touch through the thin fabric of her silver and white dress, somehow she felt like she had been kissed like this before, maybe in a dream or – Serena broke off the kiss, pushing Darien and his enticing lips away.

She regarded him with contempt at her sudden realization and Darien stood a foot away, his arms stretched out towards her as if something important had been wrenched from their grasp. His eyes were filled with loneliness and a sudden anguish.

"It wasn't a dream. You were there, in my room that night. You were there and you kissed me then too." Serena clutched her dress feeling the depth of this deception. Her body trembled with anger as she looked on at Darien who did not show any sign of denying this fact.

He stepped forward as if to explain but Serena cut him off before he could begin. "I can't believe that here I've been getting angry that you were being a classless jealous jerk about Diamond when I should've realized from the moment you mentioned him coming over that you _knew_. You _know_!" Serena shouted. She ripped off her mask no longer seeing a reason in keeping it on when he already knew. "You know that I'm the Princess."

She watched as Darien gasped in surprise as she pulled off her mask. He looked at her with a stolen gaze his eyes shifting to the silver mask that lay across the floor now.

"You knew I was the Princess. You came to me in the night and did that to me, confusing me and lying to me. And now you're here and you have to nerve to get jealous about a guy you found out about by spying on me? How dare you?" Serena lifted her hands in anger and pounded on his chest, tears falling down her face. She hit him for each word she said next, "How dare you? How could you?" She looked up at him, his lashes framing his dark eyes that looked at her with that same heartbreaking gaze he had regarded her with that night. "How could you _lie_ to me and then _kiss_ me like that?"

The night breeze blew locks of her hair in her face. Darien lifted a hand and tucked a strand behind her ear. Serena shuddered under his touch. She tried pushing him away but he caught on to both her wrists this time.

He looked at her and he was broken beneath her rebounding gaze. He let of her wrists but Serena did not put down her hands. Instead, she lifted them higher to reach Darien's face and his pure white mask. She pulled it off slowly yet surely, unmasking her mysterious man.

Darien closed his eyes as she stroked her fingers softly over the features she had missed out on because of the mask, but by the time he opened his eyes again, Serena was gone along with his white mask.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that! :) Please review!**

**And please check out the poll on my profile! Vote on whose your favourite couple from this story! I'm really curious to see which couple has the most votes by the time I finish writing this story, so please vote!**

_**Questions of the Chapter:**_

_**How did you like Diamond's point of view while deceiving Serena?  
What did you think of how Darien's nickname came to be?  
**__**How do you feel about that last scene? ;)**_


End file.
